


Safe Haven

by tabionly



Series: GTOP VARIETIES [2]
Category: Big Bang (Band), GTOP (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bottom Kwon Jiyong | G-Dragon, Dorms, Enemies, M/M, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Smut, Top Choi Seunghyun | T.O.P.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-03-07 17:40:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 57,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18878014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabionly/pseuds/tabionly
Summary: "There will always be someone who will get to you --- that person with a special something that will let him sneak under your defense."Jiyong's dorm is his safe haven, his cave, a place where he can be himself but then Seunghyun came and changes everything.





	1. PART ONE

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this thing because I was bored.
> 
> lower case inteded.

jiyong wakes up, startled to someone pounding so loud at the wooden door of the tiny dorm, he groans loudly as he rolls over so his front was now facing the white wall. he tries to go back to his own little dreamland but the knocking just continues, this time it was louder.

 

groaning even more loudly than before, he hugs his pillow tightly around his arms as he curses the person knocking on the door, _it's way too fucking early for this shit._

 

and _yes,_ he wouldn't open that door, he doesn't care who was outside at this unbelievable hour for the love of god he just wanted a proper sleep after what it’d felt like a hundred years of staying up all night because of projects at university and bunch of term papers he couldn't even count. his face was the living proof of his late nights, heavy bags under his eyes also his mom had told him that he had lost weight, and always reminding him that he should take care of himself or else he wouldn't even had the chance to create a family of his own in the near future.

 

just as he was about to drift off of to sleep again, there's a loud bang resulting him to almost jumped to his feet and it doesn't just stop there, there is a continues banging on the door and he'd felt like the entire dorm was literally shaking.

 

_jesus, have mercy on me._

 

he finally opened his eyes, blinking for seconds as he was greeted by darkness, he was craving for light so he grabbed his phone from the desk behind his bed.  
and he almost can't believe the luminescent, _3:02 a.m,_ or the fact that someone's actually pounding on the door at that time of night on _monday._ he wasn't dreaming, was he?

 

jiyong turned his phone off and tossed it back on the desk, grabbing the sheets and put it on his whole body. whoever was knocking at the door, it was their fault. who the hell would be up this early and knock so loud on someone's door as if he they were trying to break it?

 

_a fucking psycho._

 

“jiyong.” someone slurs from the other side of the door, it woke him up. “open the door, I forgot my key.”

 

If jiyong wasn't so sleepy right now, he'd go and open the door with a vase in his hand and break it on top of his head so he can learn his lesson not to bother him when he was sleeping at this kind of messy state.

 

“stop pretending that you can't hear me.” he mumbled again, giving little knocks on the door.

 

jiyong can hear him crystal clear but he can pretend he can't, which he clearly attempts to do. he put the pillow to buried his face into the material, a mercy should not be shown to someone who doesn't deserves it.

 

he has to show him a right lesson for his irksome acts, he has been doing this a lot. since his asshole of a dorm mate moved in here, Jiyong's life has become stressful as it already was. life couldn't get any better, right? one second your life has been doing great, and another second it becomes worse.

 

someone should throw a bone at him.

 

but honestly, jiyong should have known from the first day he had met seunghyun, he should have known the moment he'd put his feet to his old dorm.

 

when he had gotten from his summer vacation with a heavy box slipping from his fingers plus the fact that he was sweating too much only to find that someone had already been inside. the owner of the dorm didn’t even bother telling him in advance that someone had moved in, someone who was freaking messy, there had been shirts and pants everywhere in the room, different pair of shoes which were sprawled out on the floor and there were still two boxes in different states of being unpacked littering both beds and worst the drawers of the dressers are hanging open.

 

_choi seunghyun is a freaking asshole._

 

when he saw jiyong the first time who was looking at the messy old place of his with a disbelief expression written on his entire face, seunghyun looked like he wasn't sorry nor did he bother apologizing for what he'd caused instead he just looked back directly at jiyong and said, “ _oops?_ I didn't know you'd be here early so I didn't put my stuff away.”

 

jiyong turned away, the guy was looking at him with mischief and he wasn't liking it.

 

he walked over his bed and put the boxes on top of it, rolling his eyes in full grimace as he'd seen two of his new dorm mate's pants sprawled on his bed, he was about to call him out for it but seunghyun was too quick to grabbed his stuff away from jiyong's _territory._

 

  
“i didn't know i'd put these,” he turned to look at jiyong as he waved his pants in front of his face and gave him a smile in which jiyong knew he was just trying to piss him off, “there.” he continued, nodding his head on the direction of jiyong's bed.

 

_what a fucking dickhead._

 

jiyong rolled his eyes, turning his back on him starting to get his stuff out of the box, he'd felt seunghyun's eyes on him the entire time he was doing his thing.

 

“take a picture, it lasts longer.” jiyong muttered, it was clear on his voice that he was annoyed by the fact that he could feel his eyes all over him as if he was trying to read the back of his head or trying to see his soul.

 

he was getting the feeling of discomfort.

 

he'd heard him chuckled, hearing him shuffled on his feet. “what?”

 

jiyong had to give him a peace of his mind so he turned his body to face him and darted his attention to seunghyun, he was met by his intense gaze and a smirk playing on his lips.

 

there is nothing he wanted to do but to wipe away that smirk off of his lips.

 

“you've been staring at me since I’ve gotten here, if you have anything to say you can tell me.” jiyong muttered.

 

seunghyun crossed his arms over his firm chest, smirk was still on his lips. he was staring at jiyong as if he was some sort of a van gogh's masterpiece, “do you have an eye at the back of your head?” he said, pretending to sound so amused, “staring and observing are different things so I guess you can't say that I was staring at you.”

 

“are you kidding me?” jiyong huffed.

 

seunghyun shrugged his shoulders, his thick eyebrow lifted. “i'm not.”

 

“then back off.” he exclaimed clearly irritated as he broke the eye contact from seunghyun and turned his back from him, again.

 

“do you have your period today? or you just really have mood swings at sundays?” he heard seunghyun muttered, Jiyong closed his mouth, seunghyun was just trying to annoy him and he wouldn't waste his precious time to make a statement about his ridiculous remark.

 

and besides he was too tired to start an argument.

 

and now he can't go back at his once in a lifetime peaceful slumber, seunghyun keeps knocking on the door and it's looks like he wouldn't stop.

 

If jiyong could see the future, he was sure he wouldn't choose to go back at his old dorm but he wasn't born lucky so he'd guessed he just had to deal with this tall ass man outside. finally, when it'd felt like a million times of knocking, he had decided to climbed out of the bed, internally screaming angrily.

 

jiyong first turned the lights on then went to reach the door and successfully unlocking it. seunghyun has his head bowed down as he stumbles his way inside that made jiyong scoffed in response.

 

seunghyun smells like alcohol.

 

his eyes followed him, he could clearly noticed seunghyun's imperfectly styled hair and a red lipstick stain on his neck, _great,_ he had an alcoholic roommate.

 

honestly, this wasn't new anymore. a month of having him as a dorm mate was one of a hell disaster, he didn't sign up for this.

 

jiyong had seen seunghyun drunk off of his ass a lot of times, the man loved partying. he could even count how many times he had seen seunghyun at the campus using his fingers, he's barely at the university and he really had the guts to carry books inside his bag when in fact he wasn't even serious about college. that's jiyong's judgement.

 

drunk seunghyun wasn't unusual anymore, this is the life Jiyong has come to and face everyday.

 

or maybe he was just _exaggerating_ things but whatever.

 

"do this again,” jiyong suddenly warns, "i'm going to punch your most treasured face.” he finishes shooting daggers at the taller man.

 

he turned the lights off as quickly as possible and managed to goes back at his bed, laying down and putting the covers on him.

 

he heard seunghyun laughs in response, and jiyong was sure that the man wasn't taking him seriously again.

 

_a complete asshole._

seunghyun collapses on his bed, “you can't even hurt a fly.” he muttered, nonchalantly.

 

jiyong didn't answer instead he just rolled his eyes, turning to face the wall because he had this habit that if he open his mouth and starts talking he couldn't control it, tended to say stupid things so he chose to shut his mouth as well as doing himself a favor to not even start an argument for a reason that he wanted to go back at his slumber desperately.

 

but fate doesn't just go his way.

 

he heard seunghyun with his usual deep and low tone voice.

 

“i'm going to sleep, wouldn't want to disturb you again, precious.”

 

_here we fucking go._

 

“i can kick your balls, seunghyun. i swear if you do this again, you're going to find your things outside this dorm.” jiyong hissed.

 

“I can lift you using my one hand and throw you outside, jiyongie.” seunghyun exclaimed, and jiyong knew he was smirking because the way his name rolled out of his mouth was mischievous.

 

it was like he was trying to get under jiyong's skin, and it was _working._

 

he knew how to pushed his buttons.

 

he turned to his other side, facing seunghyun's bed in the dark. jiyong gave him a hard and dead glare at his direction even if seunghyun wouldn't see it.

 

he pursed his lips and opens his mouth ready to back fire but then he heard seunghyun snores obnoxiously. of course, o _f course,_ what the hell is new. he should've known better.

 

jiyong's not sure if seunghyun really does snores like this, or he's just doing this on purpose because he knows it irritates Jiyong.

 

this man is full of mystery, he can can't even tell.

 

he closes his eyes, trying his best to goes back at sleep with seunghyun's heavy snores filling the air inside their shared dorm.

 

* * *

 

"jiyong, how many times do i have to tell you that you could switch rooms or just request a new roommate, it's not that hard.” youngbae suggested looking over his best friend, jiyong just gave him an annoyed and unbelievable expression.

 

jiyong tossed the ball pen he was holding away and shuts his laptop.

 

omly if he could just do that, he would long time ago, _in a heartbeat._

 

he had actually thought of that suggestion even before youngbae had mentioned them, but it wasn't as easy as his best friend thinks. if you have a dorm mate like seunghyun, everything wasn't easy, it's like standing in the middle of the street while there is a huge thunder ready to hit you any day.

 

“i tried, not once but twice. i've talked to him about it but he didn't want to, he's stubborn.”

 

youngbae had shrugged his shoulders, sipping his coffee. “then talk to him again or just rent another room. stop making your life difficult.”

 

his life was already difficult before but when seunghyun came it became even more harder.

 

but then youngbae had said things like that because he wasn't in his shoe although he completely understands him and knew what he was going through but jiyong _abhors_ seunghyun, there's no single doubt about that and as much as possible he avoids having a conversation with him because he knew for a fact that seunghyun won't take him seriously.

 

he never took jiyong _seriously._

 

and when jiyong had already enough of him including his bullshits, he had tried to talk to seunghyun with his issues about him, seunghyun didn't even budge looking like he didn't fucking care if jiyong cursed him to death.

 

and talking to seunghyun was like talking to _joker,_ he was a mixture of a psycho and a tease who can ruin your beautiful day in just a blink of an eye.

 

“are you mad, youngbae? i've been living in that dorm since we were freshmen and now that asshole came just to annoy me every damn time.” jiyong scoffed, thinking of the possible ways on how he could kick seunghyun out of his own dorm.

 

 _or just make him leave,_ that would be much better. that wouldn't hurt his ego, for sure.

 

“I don't know if i could really help you with that, ji. all i could do is to listen to you bitching about him everyday. it's actually more entertaining than watching dramas on television.” youngbae had said, cackling.

 

is his bestfriend serious? this is a serious matter and jiyong viewed this as one of the biggest challenges in his life he has to overcome.

 

he could only leave in peace if seunghyun wasn't around.

 

jiyong rolled his eyes and throws a crumpled paper at youngbae who hissed at his act, "are you kidding me? how is it entertaining for you?”

 

youngbae just smiled before chuckling. “because what would i do everday if i didn't have you bitching about him?”

 

jiyong just shakes his head in disbelief, "you're being ridiculous.”

 

"I'm not.” youngbae insisted.

 

"don't you have a life to worry about than seeing this whole thing funny enough to keep you entertained?”

 

his best friend cackled more at that. “i have a life and part of it is listening to you bitching about seunghyun. Is that enough reason, ji?”

 

“whatever, i'll just deal with him.”

 

_i'll deal with him._

 

jiyong cringes at his own words, they could even kill each other any day.

 

he can't stand him at all, _seunghyun_ was on top of his asshole list and he doesn't think anyone could even break his record at that, _no one._ but damn, jiyong knew he could deal with him, that's what he kept telling himself. he needed to, he doesn't want to be a loser because this is a war to jiyong.

 

a _war_ that he refuses to lose no matter what happens.

 

If he ever requests a room change first or switch with another person, it's like he was surrendering already and that's the one thing he wouldn't do, he won't let that shit to happen. seunghyun should be the one to request a change room, that's the only way he could win this _battle._

 

jiyong knew the idea was a bit juvenile but he needed to do it for the sake of his pride.

 

seunghyun some times was nice but most of the time he irritates jiyong even just by breathing and existing. the first time they had met when all of his stuff were scattered everywhere, he didn't mind it that much in fact he hadn't given it another thought the other day and he'd told himself that he would let that one pass. and last week, when seunghyun had woken him up in the bloody three in the morning because he had forgotten his key as he stumbled his way inside smelling like a cheep beer, jiyong had repeatedly told himself that, _again,_ he'd let it passed and act like nothing happened. see, he was still nice to him.

 

but it will not always be like that, everyone has their limits, a boiling limit.

 

It was yesterday when he was trying to study in _art appreciation subject_ and seunghyun as always was being himself, an asshole with a five year old mind turned the music on so loud that it could almost destroy jiyong's eardrums. he'd actually had seen jiyong reading a book and even asked him what was he reading, he didn't answer him and later on the motherfucker had decided to ruin everything in his mind and started playing some reggae music through the speaker. he had asked him to turn it off but seunghyun only smirked, not giving a rat ass about how annoyed jiyong was.

 

and he even had the audacity to stared at the mirror, bragging about how attractive and handsome he was, that the whole population should thank his parents for creating a one of a kind human being that he is.

 

he wasn't just annoying, he was also a cocky egotistical asshole.

 

and jiyong felt like he'd been doing everything in _purpose._

 

what he just hated the most in that moment was that he couldn't do anything because there were a lot of scattered things running through his mind so he decided to got up off of his feet, stormed out of the room with his book and went to the near coffee shop around the block to study, at least in there, there's no seunghyun.

 

if there's _no_ seunghyun around, there comes peacefulness.

 

“you're in deep thought, what are you thinking?” youngbae says as jiyong suddenly went back from spacing out.

 

“nothing.” jiyong muttered, grabbing his comic book from his bag and turned the page. “I was just coming up with a plan about how to make seunghyun leave the dorm.” 

 

he'd seen youngbae throws his head back as he laughs, eyes disappearing.

 

“you really hate him, don't you?”

 

jiyong nodded his head furiously, “yeah, I hated him the most.”

 

he'd seen youngbae cackled at his remark, it was like he was hearing some ridiculous things from jiyong. he nodded his head repeatedly, “you know what they say?” he had asked him, wiggling his eyebrow.

 

jiyong looked at him completely perplexed at his statement, so he put his comic book aside and decided to sip his untouched coffee, putting all his attention to the other man.

 

“what?”

 

“the more you hate the person, the more you love them.”

 

and he almost spits the latte out of his mouth.

 

“no fucking way.” he muttered.

 

and youngbae just laughed at his reaction.

 

 

jiyong went back at the dorm after he and youngbae had ate their lunch, he actually couldn’t believe he had a free time at times like these, for starters, there are a lot of projects he needed to finish, and way too many papers he had to submit to his professor that due next week.

 

when he successfully unlocked the door, he'd immediately plopped on the chair besides his bed side table and opened his laptop, putting his notebook aside as he looks up at his schedule.

 

he has his demo teaching on the last week of august and he still hasn't prepare his sample lesson plan and materials, shits are not going his way.

 

but then he knew all too well to himself that he put himself in this situation, taking bachelor of science in early childhood education was never his dream, he actually didn't see himself becoming a teacher when he was a in high school. it didn't make sense for a person like jiyong who was terrified and scared of speaking in front of too many people to go into teaching. he had to speak in front of twenty to thirty kids every single day, but then he had thought it might be something he might be interested in since there was nothing else he could take plus the fact that his mom wanted him to be a teacher too since she was one herself. picturing himself standing in front of kids buoyed him a bit but then when he imagined facing them singing a long with him clapping their chubby little hands to the music, he had saw a _silver lining._

 

he'd learned to love what he was doing right now and there is no single thought of shifting course because he started this, and he will end everything successfully.  
but sometimes, it sucked. the path he took was taking his social life away from him, he even had a little time for himself and his family, the only time he had with them was when it's summer or christmas break, it's kind of saddening but of course he's always making sure that he calls his parents and tell them that he was doing great, _sometimes._

 

and today was the perfect day to deal with everything.

 

_papers works and sample lesson plans, here you go._

jiyong had take a look at seunghyun's bed, he wasn't around and it was a fucking great feeling because he doesn't even want to deal with his annoying ass for today.

 

“wherever you are i hope you’ll stay there.” jiyong murmured as he begins to open the documents on his laptop, but then he looked around the room again, just making sure seunghyun wasn't really here, who knows what the man has up to.

 

their shared room isn’t all that big and special but it's jiyong's _safe haven_ , he feels secured whenever he's here and this is the only place that kept him from the real world although it only has two beds for the both of them, two couches and tables and just a single tv which sometimes they even argued about. the last time they almost kill each other when jiyong was watching some variety show on tv, laughing his ass off when seunghyun had decided to switched the channel into sports.

 

jiyong quickly threw the pillow towards the other man’s direction when the latter just grinned innocently and comfortably sat on his bed as he'd watched and stared at the console television pretending that he didn't do something.

 

_so fucking rude._

 

jiyong’s blood boils as he spoke, “you really do love pissing me off, aren’t you?”

 

seunghyun gave jiyong a quick glance before he darted his attention to the tv, “i'm pissing you off? i didn't know because i thought you were enjoying my company.”

 

he really had the nerve to spit those words with so much confidence in himself. _what the hell?_

 

jiyong huffs in disbelief as he stood up from the floor, putting his hands on his waist, “you’re a complete asshole. you know that?

 

“i'm aware.” he replies not giving him a single glance, he was munching on his cookies.

 

jiyong started moving his feet as he walked towards the television and grabbed the remote besides seunghyun's side and turning it off without any hesitation.

 

he blocked the tv from seunghyun view.

 

the taller man put his hands on the air as jiyong threw the remote on his own bed.

 

“hey! I was watching!”

 

jiyong laughed bitterly, “that was what I was doing earlier before you switch the damn channel.”

 

seunghyun didn't answer him, instead he just gave jiyong a look.

 

a look of _what the fuck did you just say? are you kidding me? you're unbelievable._

jiyong had tried to read what he was thinking and pursed his lips to speak, “what you reap is what you sow, asshole.” he muttered, as he walked towards his bed, walking away confidently as if he'd won a lottery.

  
and then not minutes later, seunghyun had stormed out of the room.

 

he smiled in triumph. finally a _point_ for him.

 

and now jiyong has the whole dorm for himself and he couldn’t be more happy.

 

as time goes by, jiyong had managed to finish what he was typing on his laptop and decided to read his practical teaching book, turning the pages from time to time as he’s trying to put all the information into his brain when suddenly the door bursts open seeing seunghyun holding a grocery bag.

 

he rolled his eyes, speaking of the devil.

 

jiyong stood up from where he was sitting and opened one of the drawers and fishes out his flash drive, he can hear seunghyun putting the groceries inside theirrefrigerator, he gave him a quick glance as the taller man was busy arranging the beers he had bought.

 

he thinks for a moment, he’d seen seunghyun drunk at least two times in a week, and he haven’t even seen him crack his notes or books ever since he had moved in here, but he’s pretty sure seunghyun goes to class, _sometimes? maybe?_  jiyong sees him barely at university and when he does he disappears god knows where, but he’s sure that seunghyun goes at the nearest bar around their university with his jock friends, and jiyong doesn’t give a fuck wherever he goes instead he likes it very much when seunghyun’s not around and doesn’t bother him.

 

he didn't even know what course he was taking, he never spare a glance of what kind of books seunghyun had nor did he ask him about it, because really, he doesn't give a single fuck.

 

the silence between them wasn't that awkward, jiyong likes it better when seunghyun is quiet at least he won't give jiyong a headache.

 

“jiyong, have you seen my earphones?” seunghyun had finally broken the silence as he looks over the small man who was now sitting on his chair with his feet pulled up, chin resting on them.

 

he didn't bother answering him instead he just shook his head and continued whatever he was doing on his laptop.

 

the taller man didn't say anything for awhile, he had heard him opening his drawers and even pulled the bed sheet out of the bed.

 

“i put that shit in here and now it's gone.” seunghyun muttered as he scanned the whole room, “you sure you haven't seen it?”

 

jiyong rolled his eyes. he already shook his head as a way of saying no, what more seunghyun wanted for him to say?

 

“if you could just use your eyes rather than your mouth you could've find it easily without asking me.”

 

he looked over seunghyun who stopped scanning the room and lifted his thick eyebrow, jiyong didn't want to even give him a glance but now he was staring at the man, he was standing in the middle of the room with his pink shirt and a black jeans, seunghyun is rocking the outfit. for a manly person like seunghyun, color pink suits him.

 

and no matter how many times he had to deny the fact that seunghyun is undeniably handsome and attractive, he couldn't deny it just now. he's looking like a photoshopped, and he was starting to hate himself from the truth that he was thinking about how _attractive_ he is.

 

 _okay_ , seunghyun might be attractive but that doesn't mean jiyong was attracted to him. _yeah_ , that's probably it.

 

he suddenly came back from his own little dream when he'd heard seunghyun speaks, even his voice is fucking sexy.

 

_what the fuck is wrong with me today?_

“i was asking you properly, jiyong.”

 

he had to blinked his eyes for seconds as he tried to regain his composure, “whatever, I told you I didn't see it, now, stop talking to me I had better things to do.”

 

“you and your petty little mouth are something.”

 

jiyong was taken aback by that as he snapped his head to look at him, “what did you say? my petty little mouth?” he uttered, completely annoyed.

 

seunghyun nodded, “i don't really have a thing for repeating myself.”

 

“take your words back.” he uttered, venom filling his voice. he wouldn't just sit his ass on the chair and do nothing when seunghyun is insulting him. _how could he?_

 

the taller man just laughed it off like it was nothing. he didn't answer just yet but instead he'd tried to observed jiyong's face first like he was trying to annoy him even more with so much purpose.

 

their staring contest didn't lasts long because seunghyun was cackling again, he was throwing a ridiculous glances at his way.

 

“why would i?” he'd asked, looking even more smug. “i only speak facts, jiyong.”

 

“you don't have to call me petty, you _scumbag_!” jiyong almost shouts, grabbing his book from the desk ready to throw it at seunghyun's side but the latter quickly pointed his finger at the book he was holding.

 

“if you're planning to throw that book at me it's like trying to kill me using a comb.” seunghyun mumbled, moving his body and sits at the edge of his bed.

 

he was smirking at him, and jiyong was even more annoyed the way he wiggled his eyebrow at him.

 

It was fucking annoying.

 

jiyong gritted his teeth, he would give seunghyun a peace of his mind.

 

“i'm really going to freaking kill you, motherfucker!” he shouts, shooting another deadly daggers at seunghyun who was very much sitting comfortably at his bed with his arms crossed against his chest.

 

seunghyun just chuckled. "with a book?”

 

_lord, please give me more patience because if you give me strength I might kill someone._

 

“you asshole is in this world to annoy me, aren't you?"

 

“hmm, maybe?” seunghyum muttered, "jiyong, why do you hate me so much? i'm actually nice, though.” he finished and jiyong almost vomits when he'd seen seunghyun pouts.

 

he fucking _pouted_. _disgusting._

 

he stared at him in disbelief, not only he was pouting, he was also giving him a puppy dog eyes. what the fuck is wrong with this man? it's like he was teasing him even more and trying to get under his skin, over and over again.

 

“because you're so annoying and please leave my pretty name out of your filthy mouth.” jiyong says as he decided to bends to pick up his bag from the floor and carefully puts his laptop inside before slinging it over his shoulder, he figured he'll head for the coffee shop or library and finishes his term papers that's due next week because it's crystal clear that he couldn't focus and work inside this dorm because of this certain asshole who loves ruining his peaceful day just by breathing.

 

It was like having no care about his pride, seunghyun had make him leave the dorm although he'd like to admit that it wasn't part of his plan but he really needed to finish his school works and with seunghyun around the same place wouldn't be a great help, it's just a complete disaster to stay in here.

 

jiyong didn't spare him a glance nor did he hear any sarcastic remark from him, he was about to leave the room when he felt a strong hands gripping his wrist, it sends shivers down his spine.

 

he turned around to look over seunghyun who was gripping his wrist. “stop touching me, asshole!” he spits angrily at him as the latter let go of his arms. “what the hell do you want from me?”

 

“I still have something to say, so listen to me.”

 

jiyong huffs in complete disbelief. “do you really expect me to listen to you?”

 

seunghyun nodded his head.

 

_unbelievable._

“i don t have any time for you now, yeah? i'm doing you a favor and i'm leaving so you can have this damn room by yourself,” he stops midway as he studied seunghyun's face, the latter was just looking at him, he couldn't read him because he has been showing no emotions. “but don't be too happy because i'll be back in an hour so leave before I get in here later.”

  
he managed to say his last sentence in a calmest way possible.

 

jiyong had expect that seunghyun will give another sarcastic remark but he'd thought wrong.

 

seunghyun just smirked, eyes flickering with mischeif. he's looking like a dog ready to bite jiyong any day. and it doesn't appear so pleasing for him.

 

the next thing he did was caught jiyong off guard, he was walking at him slowly. _extremely slow._

 

his head was suddenly spinning and any minute he would collapse.

 

seunghyun opens his mouth to speak. “last time i checked this is my dorm too, I can stay here whenever I want, your highness.” he said deeply, his eyes scanning jiyong's entire features.

 

jiyong doesn't want to stutter so he tried his best to calm his unusual nerves, _gosh,_ _jiyong calm down._ “what are you doing?” he had managed to say.

 

he didn't know what to do, should he run away or just face the fact that he was trap in this hell? but one thing is certain, seunghyun is pushing his buttons way too far.

 

he'd made a move as soon as he saw seunghyun standing in front of him completely, he walks backwards causing him to hit the wall but not breaking the hard glare he was giving to him. “i said what are you doing?”

 

seunghyun didn't say anything instead he backs jiyong on the wall, he pushes both of his hands on the side of jiyong's head so now he was trapping him, there was no escape. he had even managed to leaned in to whisper something on jiyong's ear that made the latter swallowed his throat.

 

jiyong was feeling so hot, the atmosphere inside the room was burning with tension and he could feel his heart beating loudly against his chest and it'd felt like it would come out of his chest any minute.

 

when seunghyun leaned closer to him, jiyong's breathe was caught in his throat, he could smell seunghyun's expensive cologne filling his nose and all he could hear is the sound of his beating heart.

 

_what kind of misery is this?_

jiyong thinks his life couldn't get any worse, but knowing the circumstances of his life right now he perfectly knew the answer but somehow he still hopes that god would throw him a bone. as it turned out, he could sink lower.

 

he was snapped out of his own trance when seunghyun finally whispers with his deep and husky voice to jiyong's ear.

 

he could feel seunghyun's hot breathe all the way from his ear down to his neck.

 

“what do you want me to call you, then?”

 

he looked up at him, fuck their height difference. he's not small and seunghyun's just fucking tall.

 

the position they were in is giving jiyong a heart problem, he speaks otherwise. “what are you talking about?”

 

seunghyun smirked, doesn't he have anything better to do than smirk? jiyong has been seeing him smirking way too many times and it's sickening.

 

“you said I should leave your _pretty_ name,” he says giving an emphasize to the word pretty, he leans in closer and jiyong swears he'd felt seunghyun's upper lip touches his earlobe. “out of my mouth so what do you want me to call you?”

 

_what the fuck is he trying to do here?_

 

jiyong didn’t answer that, he can’t seemed to think of an answer.

 

_lord, why are you doing this to me, again?_

“cat got your tongue?” seunghyun breathes in jiyong's ear, “don't worry, i'll think about pretty names that will suit you.” he finished before he removed his face near jiyong's ear, fucking finally.

 

but he didn't dare to move both of his hands from the side of his head, seunghyun's broad shoulders are hovering him.

 

jiyong knew he had to do something to get out of here as soon as possible because if not he's going to completely lose his mind.

  
he cleared his throat, “will you please move so I can leave?”

 

seunghyun shakes his head, “I still have something to say.”

 

jiyong rolled his eyes, “then say it now and stop wasting my time.”

 

he'd seen him removed his hands at the wall and it made him breathe properly. but then seunghyun made his way to the door, he leaned on it completely blocking his way as he crosses his arms against his firmed and toned chest.

 

jiyong snaps as he grips the strap of his backpack. “for the love of your mother say whatever you want to say so I can leave, for heaven's sake.”

 

“chill, jiyong. calm your tits.” seunghyun had muttered, his signature smirk playing on his lips again, what a fucking asshole. can seunghyun just go back to his mother's womb and never come back?

 

“fuck you, stop beating around the bush.”

 

“alright, i'm bringing my friends over so I need you to stay out of the room until nine tonight, got it?”

 

hearing those words made jiyong scoffed real quick.

  
“are you crazy? i'm not your slave to follow whatever you say so kindly back off!”

 

he couldn't believe what he was hearing, is he freaking serious? seunghyun is delusional if he thinks that jiyong will just go and obey his unbelievable orders, no, he clearly won't do that.

 

“let's have a deal. stay out of the room until nine midnight and then i'll leave you alone for the next two days.” seunghyun says, and it sounded so tempting for jiyong, though. “deal?” he muttered, looking at him expecting any answers from the smaller man.

 

he'd actually giving it a thought, it sounds _so so_ good. having seunghyun out of the dorm for two days will be the most amazing thing that has ever happened if ever and it would make him the happiest person alive without seunghyun annoying him for the next two days.

  
but he needed more days to finish his work.

 

“make it four days.” jiyong muttered, lifting an eyebrow at seunghyun.

 

the other man cackled. “that's too much.”

 

“then it's a no.”

 

he'd seen seunghyun sighed in deep for the first time. “how about three days?”

 

“alright, deal.” he muttered.

 

seunghyun clapped his hands together, “great!”

  
jiyong rolled his eyes and pointed his finger on the door.

 

“it would be more great if you move your ass and stop blocking the doorway so I can leave.”

 

seunghyun moved when he heard him so he's no longer blocking jiyong's way.

 

“here, have it your way, your majesty.” he stated, giving a way for jiyong's exit. his voice was still filled with full of mockery.

 

jiyong didn't say anything, too tired to fire back because all he wanted is to get out of here.

 

he pushes the door and heads downstairs.

  
he's looking forward for three days of being alone in the dorm.

 

 

jiyong heads his way straight to the library, it was only 4:56 in the afternoon but the place was too crowded for today and it was actually bizarre because at time like this he'd expect that there weren't any more students, just ten to fifteen but not like this. he'd thought about calling youngbae but then he realized that he has still his class on five so he decided against it.

  
he doesn't exactly know what to do, he was too lazy to go at the coffee shop he usually goes either so he looks around the place again, wandering his eyes as it landed on the free spot at the back of the library, he quickly made his way there and sat down.

 

he eagerly grabbed his laptop and books that served as his primary sources for his term paper. It's only five p.m and he still has three hours before the library closes so he turned the pages he was reading earlier and jotted down some important information so he can make a summarization and type them away on his laptop.

 

jiyong spends the next hour working on his term paper. he'd seen seungho lurking around the history books; his friend as well, he'd thought about calling him but it seemed like he was busy with searching whatever he needed to find with a distraught face, so jiyong didn’t bother him, college is really difficult and seungho taking AB literature requires a lot of reading and shits like that.

 

he's in his third year in college so he knows how it feels to be too stressed and exhausted with academic stuff and he understands those students who seemed really drained and out of energy.

 

jiyong finishes what he was doing and put all of his things inside his bag and made his way out of the library also seeing some students in the corridor. he grabbed his phone out of his pocket and checked the time, it was already 7:26 in the evening and he didn't know if he could stay longer outside because his head is being a bitch right now and he needs some pain killer to ease the pain.

 

he wanted to sleep but at the same time he wanted to review his notes because he's having an exam tomorrow. he was just thankful that he had finished the last part of his term paper and all he needed to do is to print them out and have seungho to proof read everything. he was too blessed to have a friend like him who'd voluntarily told him that he could proof read them so it was a less of a hassle for jiyong.

 

a sample lesson plan and demo teaching are the two of his dilemmas right now but he'll deal with them later.

 

with a little bit of hesitation in his mind jiyong decided to go back at the dorm, forgetting that he actually had a deal with seunghyun.

 

 

 

when he gets back, he sighed in relief when he'd seen the room empty, seunghyun isn't here.

  
he put his bag on his desk and went to their refrigerator to grab a water and pour it into the glass then grabbed pain killers and took them down his throat as he drinks the water on the glass when he finishes, he stared at seunghyun's bed on the other side of the room and the next thing he knew realization knocked some senses into his brain remembering the deal he had agreed with mentally cursing himself for forgetting.

 

but then he shrugged his shoulders having little care. “he's not even here so whatever.” he mumbled to himself, he was actually smiling despite of the throbbing of his head but not until he heard the doorknob being twitched open as he saw seunghyun bursts in.

 

_celebrating way too early is never a good idea._

 

the _devil_ has decided to make an appearance.

 

he actually tried to turned his back on him when he'd met eyes with seunghyun instantly, the taller man had looked at his watch on his wrist and then back to jiyong.

 

with a raise of his eyebrow, he opened his mouth to speak. “we had a deal, aren't we? I told you nine in the evening not seven.”

 

jiyong shrugs, “well my apologies, I just had to grab some pain killers because my head is being a bitch.”

 

he finally had the courage to break the eye contact as his attention darted on the glass he was holding, looking at it as if it was the most interesting thing that had existed.

 

“where are your friends? I thought you'll bring them over?” he asked confused.

 

seunghyun sits on the edge of the bed picking a piece of paper on the floor. “none of your business.”

 

jiyong huffed rolling his eyes. seunghyun really has too many personalities jiyong had encountered, the annoying asshole, a fucking psycho, the egotistical scumbag and a grumpy man. what more can he expect for the next days?

 

before he could even say something he had heard someone stumbled in, his eyes darted on a long black haired girl wearing a fit emerald dress, he'd noticed her gripping at her purse. jiyong looked at her with a questionable look on his face, he was about to ask her why the hell she was here when the woman speaks stopping him from doing so.

 

“seunghyun! why did you leave me there?” she shouts with her high pitch voice and jiyong could almost lost his eardrums. she screamed like he wasn't standing at the other side of the room, well, what the hell is even happening here?

 

“answer me.” the girl mumbled, she was furious. and jiyong noticed the way she was gripping her purse tightly around her fingers.

 

he looked over seunghyun who closes his eyes for seconds like he was trying not to lash out at her, he opened them and looked at the girl. “what does it looks like? the door is open so you can leave the hell out.” his words are very hard, he had spit them sternly.

 

the girl, who jiyong doesn't have any idea about her identity, chuckles as she brushes some strands of her hair and tucked it behind her ear.

 

“no, I won't leave until you tell me what's wrong! we were basically making out with each other yesterday! what's wrong with you?” the girl spits back.

 

 _oh_ , jiyong rolled his eyes at that, he doesn't want to hear about their not so appropriate argument. not on his watch. he'd turned his attention back on seunghyun who throws his head back, laughing.

 

 _great_ , jiyong felt like watching korean drama, and it's not nice to be an audience sometimes.

 

“it's none of your business, I told you to leave.” this time, seunghyun's voice became even more darker and deeper, “we've fucked around and that's it.”

 

jiyong blinked his eyes, _shits about to go down._

 

they could've done this outside for fuck sake.

 

tears welled up on her eyes as she chuckles in disbelief, “i should've known better, i should've listen to my friends that you're a bad news, fuck you, choi seunghyun!”

 

and jiyong just stand there, glued on his feet, awkwardly.

 

this is the most uncomfortable moment in his life.

  
seunghyun stood up from the bed as he points out on the door, “get the fuck out.” he muttered, he was angry, it's evident on his voice.

 

the woman didn't wait any more longer as she made her way outside with tears streaming down her face.

  
jiyong was still there standing on his feet as he put the glass down on the table. shocked and discombobulated written on his face as he speaks.

  
“wow, did I just witnessed a break up?” it was a question for himself, really but he heard seunghyun huffed.

 

“she's not my girlfriend.” he says going back at his bed and plumped himself down as he put both of his hands at the back of his head.

 

jiyong wasn't even surprise, when he first laid his eyes on seunghyun, he knew he was a _casanova._

 

“she's head over heels for you.” jiyong answered, going over his desk walking passed seunghyun's bed.

 

he'd seen how seunghyun rolled his eyes, staring at the ceiling, smirking. “doesn't matter.”

 

_wow, a real heartbreak._

 

“you could've at least run after her and explain everything, though.”

 

seunghyun turned his head on his way and lifted a brow, “why do you care so much?”

 

jiyong shrugged his shoulders, “I was just curious and besides it's a decent thing to do.”

 

It was another silence because seunghyun didn't say anything right away and seemed like he was drowned with his own deep thoughts. he doesn't care about anything seunghyun does but you know sometimes curiosity eats you alive and it drives you for more answers.

 

finally, seunghyun speaks.

 

“the decent thing to do was to tell her that things aren't always the way she wanted them to be,” he stops midway of his speech then continues, grabbing the pillow using his foot at the end of the bed, “sometimes you have to tell them ahead of time so they won't fall too deep.”

 

seunghyun sometimes can really be too provocative.

  
jiyong raises his brow with his words, “and why is that?”

 

“why are you interrogating me? do you know her by chance?”

 

jiyong shakes his head.

 

“I don’t know her, I’m just curious, that’s all.”

 

seunghyun laughs, “anyway, It’s none of your business.”

 

jiyong rolled his eyes, what did he expect from this guy, anyways.

 

“I thought you’re going to bring your friends over?” jiyong asks, he reminds himself to shut his mouth but he’s really curious.

 

“I cancelled the plan with them. happy?” seunghyun said, showing him a thumbs up.

 

“that's good because i'm not planning on staying outside until nine.”

 

seunghyun chuckled, “and that means the deal has been cancelled.”

 

jiyong rolled his eyes for the nth time as he lays down on his bed finally feeling his head without pain.

  
“whatever, i'll just deal with your annoying face.” he had muttered under his breathe and he was sure that seunghyun didn't hear him because he didn't say anything and he thank god for that.

 

but jiyong should've known better than anyone else that seunghyun will never leave him alone because now the man was sitting on his bed with his legs crossed as he looked over jiyong's way.

 

jiyong had to pretend that he didn't notice his sudden movements so he stared at the ceiling, looking at it like it was way more fascinating.

 

“jiyong.” he'd heard seunghyun muttered, and the way his name rolled out of his mouth is something, jiyong couldn't figured it out.

 

he snapped his head back to look at him, “what?”

 

“do you know the biggest _psychological_ problem in life?” seunghyun had asked him, his words are very deep.

 

he lifted a brow at him, why did seunghyun asked him that out of nowhere? and the way he'd asked him was serious, there's no teasing and shits.

 

“what?” jiyong asked back.

 

seunghyun pursed his lips.

 

“it's _love_.”

 

“the biggest psychological problem in life is love?”

 

jiyong scoffed, face is obviously not agreeing with what seunghyun had said because the next thing he knew he was crossing his arms against his chest and moved his body to give seunghyun the full attention. “are you kidding me? love is the best thing that may happen to you, it's not even a psychological problem.”

 

jiyong is ready to make a debate about this, seunghyun's just weird and deluded. love or loving someone whole heartedly is one of the best feeling in the world, and ironically, he haven't been in love really he just knew it was a great feeling and it warms your heart knowing someone loves you the same way you love them. he'd been surrounded with his friends having a relationship with others, he'd seen them smile like a fucking idiot it made him remember his first crush in high school, they've have a mutual understanding but they never really made it official, though. he'd thought they'll going to make it but after graduating from high school but then they started taking different path ways in life that didn't lead them to each other, jiyong wasn't that hurt, the whole thing was just a puppy love or whatever you call it.

 

as he grows older, he enjoys being single.

 

he no longer believed in the idea of soul mates, or love at first sight. but he believed that a very few times in his life, if he were lucky enough, he might meet someone who was exactly right for him. he just have to wait for the perfect time.

 

he might enjoy the idea of being single at the moment but honestly jiyong is just hopelessly romantic kind of person. sometimes, he craves for it. he wanted to experience the feeling of loving someone, laying your heart and give them a part of yourself that you give to no else, and let that person inside a part of you.

 

he still believes that love is not a psychological problem, it's the best feeling.

 

he just have to wait for the right guy.

 

“love makes you crazy, jiyong. you have to be careful and don't fall for any traps.” seunghyun said, it felt peculiar at all. seunghyun was speaking those words as if he'd ever been in love with someone before, it felt like he fell into thrones of love and never had a chance to come and pick himself up from the misery.

 

he didn't give any answers right away, he was back into his own thoughts.

 

 _love is a psychological problem because it makes you crazy._ jiyong nodded his head repeatedly, so that's seunghyun's point, wasn't it? it kind of makes sense, actually.

 

“what makes you say that?” jiyong had stated, he was engrossed with answers and curiosity is eating him alive so don't judge him and according to einstein the important thing is _not to stop questioning. curiosity has its own reason for existence._

 

he heard seunghyun laughs, “do you really want to hear my answer?”

 

jiyong just nodded his head, eager to find answers.

  
he'd notice how seunghyun thinks for awhile because he'd broke the eye contact between them and seconds later he was back at looking at jiyong, he has his answers.

 

his eyes are saying a lot of things, it was mysteriously staring right back into him.

 

“because people often lose touch with reality, jiyong. when you're in love you have a hard time distinguishing between reality and fictions, inventing stories in your head and convince yourself that everything is true.” seunghyun finishes, smiling a bit but didn't really reach his eye. it was his first time he'd seen  _that_ smile, because whenever he fucks with jiyong and tease him to death, seunghyun was smiling from ear to ear, satisfied with what he did.

 

It took jiyong off guard, was he hearing some wisdom of words by the man he'd considered asshole? and who knows nothing about _love?_   but then if seunghyun can say those words with so much confidence then he must had an experience of having someone, perhaps, his _true love?_

 

It was like he experienced too many downfalls in life, in love.

 

“wow, are you a psychology major?” jiyong muttered, still caught off guard.

 

seunghyun just cackled, laying his body on the bed. “i'm not, I just came up with good answers.”

 

“seriously, you should shift course and take pyschology-“ jiyong stops midway, he didn't know what seunghyun is taking so might as well ask him about it, “wait, what is your major?”

 

“architectural design.” seunghyun muttered.

  
and _wow_ , seunghyun is full of surprises. he'd thought he must be taking business management but he had thought wrong, seunghyun is so much more.

 

“amazing.” Is the word jiyong could even come up.

 

“it's not that amazing.”

 

jiyong lifted a brow, “why?”

 

seunghyun tilted his head as he looked over jiyong and smirks, “you don't have to know, jiyongie.”

 

 _asshole seunghyun_ has decided to make an appearance today.

 

jiyong rolled his eyes and moved his body to the side so he was facing the wall.

 

“whatever.” he had muttered before closing his eyes.

 

as if he cares about him, he doesn't give a rat ass about his life.

 

and he's not curious anymore. he’d told himself repeatedly.

 

* * *

 

“will you stop doing that?”

 

seunghyun smirks from his spot on the floor, he leans back until his back is nearly hitting the floor then pulled himself back up to his legs, bent at the knees and keeping his feet planted firmly on the ground.

 

jiyong had a grimace looked onto his face as he watched seunghyun did his sit ups. it made him groan in utter annoyance, he'd just finished writing an essay about _sigmund's freud psychoanalysis_ theory and he's having his time doing a power point presenation for his field demo but seunghyun was an insensitive asshole.

 

he was just lucky because he had submitted his term paper to his professor after seungho had successfully proof read his work, and plus the fact that he doesn't have any classes today and seemed like seunghyun doesn’t have any too makes his blood boils.

 

seunghyun just really likes to fuck with jiyong.

 

atleast, jiyong is pretty fucking sure why he does it, maybe every little things he does isn't actually intented to make his blood boil, but it does. and he's distracting him to the extent that he couldn't even type away on his laptop. he was trying his best to finish the power point so he can spend the rest of his night sleeping because he badly needed it.

 

but seunghyun's grunting, sweating and breathing heavy inside the room filled the whole place and jiyong can't focus with seunghyun doing that shit.

 

“seunghyun! do that in the gym or anywhere else for heavens sake!” jiyong gritted his teeth, shooting daggers at the man on the floor doing his sits ups.

 

“i'm not even bothering you, do your shits jiyong and i'll do mine.” seunghyun said while continuing with his sit-ups, which is a bit impressive since he figured he himself would be too busy wheezing to talk if he were in seunghyun's position.

 

but then, seunghyun is perfectly and extremely in shape, which is probably a good thing because really he doesn't have much else going for him but his body and his cocky personality.

 

he was about to say something when he heard a knock on the door, he stood up from the chair still giving seunghyun a hard glare.

 

he'd twitched the knob and the door opens, and he was met by seungho with his hair tucked under a beanie. he was smiling brightly at him.

 

“seungho,” jiyong says, “what's up?”

 

seungho shuts the door behind him and made his way on jiyong's bed sidestepping seunghyun, “i've come to rescue you from the world of school works.”

 

“what?”

 

seungho didn't give him an answer instead he spared a glance on seunghyun's way then speaks, “seunghyun, are you really doing sit-ups inside this tiny room?”

 

“that's what i'm saying,” jiyong says then stops realizing the fact that seungho knew his dorm mate, he'd mentioned him before to him but he wasn't expecting that seungo starts a conversation as if they've known each other for a long time.

 

and seungho never mentioned that he knew seunghyun.

 

“wait, you know him?” jiyong added looking at his friend who was crossing his legs on top of his head.

  
seunghyun snorts from the floor; jiyong ignores him.

 

seungho nodded his head, “yeah, he's dating kyungil.”

 

he gave him a confused look, he didn't know seunghyun was dating someone right now, he just knew he was fucking around with everyone and who is _kyungil?_

 

forgive him, he doesn't know a lot of people.

 

seunghyun chuckled as he stops doing sit ups and grabbed a towel from his drawer and started wiping his sweat away from his forehead.

 

“ _dated_.” seunghyun said, sitting on the couch.

 

seungho nodded, “I stand corrected, he dated kyungil.”

 

“who is kyungil?” jiyong almost whispers.

 

“some guy I knew from uni.”

 

life is full of surprises, indeed.

 

“but that's not what's important right now, we're going out and spend the rest of the night enjoying ourselves!” seungho clapped his hands together as he stood up from the bed and grabbed jiyong's arms, “let's party, shall we?”

 

“you know I don't go to parties,” jiyong points out, he doesn't just see the appeal because last time he had went to a party was a fucking disaster, he had lost youngbae and seungho in the crowd, someone spilt a beer on his brand new shirt and he'd spend the whole night in the corner watching people went wild, praying that one of his friends would come rescue him.

 

“maybe because you're never invited.” seunghyun snickers, throwing the towel in the dumpster.

 

“well he was invited tonight,” seungho insisted, then turns to jiyong, “ignore him and youngbae is coming, too.”

 

jiyong rolled his eyes, he doesn't want to be the only one not going, though. he doesn't want to listen to youngbae and seungho moan about a hangover and recount their drunken adventures.

 

“besides you don't have any class tomorrow so perfect timing it is.”

 

jiyong sighed deeply, “home by twelve at the latest?” he bargains.

 

“I promise.” seungho says, hand over his chest then raises it . “I promise your honor, I'm telling the truth and nothing but the truth only.”

 

jiyong nodded his head as he went back to his laptop and saves the powerpoint and shuts the computer.

  
“i'm coming with you guys.” seunghyun had said standing up from the bed as he made his way to his dresser.

 

_no shit sherlock._

 

one of reasons why he agreed to come at the party was because he didn't want to deal with seunghyun tonight.

 

jiyong puts his notebook on the top of the dresses. “you're not even invited.” he hissed, not looking at him.

  
seunghyun cackled as he changes his shirt into a clean one, jiyong had seen him putting a black leather jacket on top of his white shirt with his peripheral vision.

 

“you don't even know whose party is it, jiyong.” he said confidently, bending down to put his shoes then stands straightly giving him a smirk, “right, seungho?”

 

jiong turned his attention to seungho who nodded hesitantly.

 

he huffed, “what does this asshole was saying?”

 

even before seungho had the chance to give his answer, seunghyun rudely cuts in.

 

“i'm a lot more invited than either of you.” he mumbled, straightening his leather jacket then put his phone inside his pocket.

 

jiyong gives seungho a look, hoping he flips out like that time he'd not had enough sleep and had an exam in anthropology coming up, and one of his group mates in research didn't submit the chapter that was assigned to them, seungho was terrifying and he would love to see him rip seunghyun off a new one, instead, all he does is bite his fucking lip for a moment before shrugging his shoulders.

 

“he has more rights than us,” he says. “let's just go.”

 

jiyong rolled his eyes, the world is probably not on his side. why does seunghyun always, fucking always, in the same place as him besides the dorm?

 

“come on, jiyongie. party is fun.” seunghyun muttered in front of his face, giving him his signature smirk then walked pass him.

 

he took a deep breathe, this will be a long night.

 

* * *

 

 

jiyong decides to ignore seunghyun for the rest of the night which seems to be fairly easy, and seunghyun spends the entire car ride journey with his phone in hand, playing something.

 

seungho sometimes would give him glances on the mirror and he just rolled his eyes, his friend knew he didn't want to be here but what could he do?

 

the party is only few blocks away from campus, and he'd actually had insisted to seungho that they should walk for a reason that it may consume time so the time at the party will be lessen but since his asshole of a dorm mate made a long grunt and told them that they should ride a car.

 

and seungho just fucking agreed.

 

when they've reached the destination, the three of them quickly made their way outside the car but then seunghyun stopped which made the both of them glanced at his way and turned around.

 

seungho was the one who speaks, “choi! what are you doing?”

 

jiyong lifted a brow when seunghyun grabbed a cigarette out from his pocket.

 

“just a quick smoke, man.” seunghyun muttered, lifting the cigarettes to put it on his lips as he blows a smoke.

 

“let's just get inside, don't tell me we're going to wait for him?” jiyong had stated eyes narrowing at his friend who gave him a pat on the back and started walking away as he follows.

 

the house it's held isn't very big which jiyong knows they'll be packed in, right there and then. and it made him anxious, he's not used at parties and this will be just his second time at this kind of event in his entire college life at the university.

 

seungho pushes the door and they were greeted by the loud booming of music, the party is raging from the inside, the noise and party pouring in an avalanche out onto the porch. jiyong wandered his eyes around as he almost chokes at his own saliva when he sees a couple of people making out on the couch on the left side corner, he rolled his eyes when he sees the red haired girl dry humping a guy.

 

what a wild night.

 

the front hallway is very crowded, it was packed in and he could recognize some faces from campus. next thing he realized seunghyun's muscular back is pressed up against his front, and jiyong would elbow him in the back if he had enough space to do so, but he doesn't and he nearly knocks someone's drink out of their hand when he reaches out for seungho who was still standing besides seunghyun.

 

the crowd in the living room wasn't that full packed and it made jiyong breathe properly without any smell of cheap beer lingering on his nose, he'd seen some people dancing in the middle, jiyong fists a hand in the back of seungho's shirts so they don't get separated, no way is he letting him leave alone. not even here, when he doesn't even know a lot of people, sure, he could recognize some faces but they weren't his friends.

 

“jiyong! seungho!” he heard youngbae's voice through the loud music as they turned around seeing youngbae walking towards them. “i'm glad you could make it!” he continued, putting his arms around jiyong.

 

“do I have a choice?” jiyong said, looking around, he'd noticed that seunghyun wasn't around, not that he cared.

 

“stop being a party pooper, ji!” seungho chimmed in, as he dragged his friends to the kitchen. “youngbae, did you bring it?” he'd asked, eyes narrowing at the other man.

 

Jiyong had to looked at both of his friends, raising his brow, “bring what?”

 

he didn't get any answers from them instead he had seen youngbae pulling a bottle of vodka from his pocket.

 

“we have to bring drinks our own!” he shouts over the music, “never trust anything you drink at party!”

 

jiyong is not that naïve, he might not often go to parties but he's aware how dangerous of you living your drinks unattended, who knows what people might up to.

 

_trust no one._

 

and he's not really planning on drinking anything. maybe a bottle of water if he can even find one.

  
jiyong started bobbing his head down when he recognizes the music playing on the background, drumming his fingers on the counter.

 

“are you sure you don't want to drink anything?” seungho asks him, as him and youngbae makes a drink.

 

before he could formulate any answers, he looks around the place first, he'd seen couples eating each other's face against the opposite counter, group of girls arguing and two guys looking so close to vomiting,

  
“yeah, very certain.” he muttered, looking at his friends who were waiting for his answer.

 

“as expected.” seungho exclaimed, giving youngbae his drink.

 

“why don't we go to the dance floor? it's fun, ji!” youngbae shouts, and jiyong just shakes his head.

 

“no, i'm fine.” he waves him off.

 

“you sure?” youngbae asked him again, “you don't want to enjoy the night?”

 

jiyong chuckles, “i'm actually enjoying myself here.”

 

  
and youngbae just nodded.

 

an hour later, seungho was nowhere to be found and he finds youngbae at the corner talking to people he doesn't even know, he's still in the kitchen counter looking like a lost puppy as he sips his coke.

  
he couldn't just wait to go home and sleep.

 

“that's my dorm mate, he's boring, isn't he?” jiyong hears, snapping his head to look only to find seunghyun not so far away from him talking to someone.

 

seunghyun's friend looked at him, he nodded his head. “hey! do you want to have some fun?” he shouts as they walked over jiyong.

 

jiyong remained pokered face, “i'm already having fun but thanks.”

 

“alone as you drink your coke?” seunghyun snickers, smirking at him.

 

_fucking scumbag._

 

“you could join us if you want to.” seunghyun's friend mutters, smiling at him and his eyes are almost disappearing.

 

he seems nice, way more nicer than seunghyun by the way.

 

“my name's daesung, and you're jiyong right?”

 

jiyong nodded his head, “yeah, it's nice to meet you.”

 

 

 

and the next thing he knew he found himself in a room with nine people including youngbae and seungho. and he almost celebrated when he saw them. and the fact that daesung's been nothing but nice to him since they met in the kitchen, he's fairly friendly and jiyong has no idea how seunghyun got a best mate who's nice when he's such an asshole.

 

there's a rectangular table in the middle of the room, he'd lifted a brow, “what was that for?” he'd whispered to youngbae.

 

“it's for beer pong.” youngbae had whispered not looking at him, and jiyong just nodded.

 

“okay, who's up?” seunghyun was the one says that loudly as he raises one of the cup. he'd noticed that the man looked around, as if he's trying to guess who's going to join him.

 

“i'm in!” seungho mutters as he raises his hands.

 

“jiyong's will be on my team,” daesung says, “don't worry I won't let you lose.”

 

“what?” he takes a step backwards, “i'm not playing.”

 

jiyong averts his eyes in annoyance when seunghyun mutters how boring he was, he doesn't fucking care because he's not here to please everyone for a beer pong not that he doesn't know how to play it, he knew but he doesn't just see the appeal.

 

“maybe because he doesn't know how to play.” seunghyun says smirking as he looks so smug as ever.

 

jiyong glares at him, “I know, asshole.”

 

“oh, you've learned it at the library?” seunghyun wonders as he starts grabbing a pack of plastic cups, then he starts filling them with a beer.

 

jiyong gritted his teeth, seunghyun just fucking knows how to ruin his night and there's no single day he wasn't an asshole to jiyong.

 

“i'll play.” jiyong announces, glaring at seunghyun.

 

_i'm going to show you how to play, jerk._

 

“great!” daesung muttered, clapping his hands together as he helps seunghyun places cups on the table until there's ten of them each side, organized in percect pyramid. when they finished doing so, he looks at jiyong with a challenge in his eyes.

 

“goodluck, jiyongie.” seunghyun smirks, that nickname sounded so good before not until the jerk started using it.

 

jiyong narrowed his eyes on the red cups on the table, beer pong is a pretty simple game. jiyong knows how to do it even if he didn't play this before, he'd seen seungho and youngbae played this the first time they went at a party. he's going to just throw the ball, no bouncing or you're going to get disqualified into one of the cups on the opposing team's side which is seunghyun and seungho, and then if it gets in one of them has to drink the beer inside the cup and you get to choose which. and the game keeps going until one of the teams has no cup left or someones passes out.

  
jiyong took a long deep breathe, he can do it, it's not that difficult.

 

“you guys can go first since it's jiyong's first time.” seunghyun offers looking over them at the other side of the table.

 

daesung grabbed the ball from the table, he'd seen how he sucked a breathe and a look of determination in his face like he really wanted to win this, not seconds later he tosses the ball and it ares over the table, landing smoothly in the center of the cup, they heard youngbae muttered a wow.

 

“it's your turn.” daesung says as he gave another ball to jiyong and the latter sucked a breathe.

 

jiyong, you can do this, you should not give seunghyun another reason to be a jerk.

 

they swapped spot, this shouldn't be so hard because he knows people do this when they're drunk off their ass and he was completely sober at the moment.  
he swallowed, lifting his hands and tosses the ball. It bounces off a cup and seunghyun has to reach for it so it doesn't hit the ground. jiyong throws his head back in annoyance.

 

“not bad for your first time.” daesung whispers, “you can have that one.” he added, nodding at the cups.

 

seungho takes the drink, as he guzzled sip, people inside the room cheered up.

 

when seunghyun goes, he gets it perfectly in the cup at the left corner, seungho gets him too, and tells daesung to drink it while seunghyim orders jiyong to take his.

 

jiyong has to wrinkles his nose as he picks up the drink and pulls out the ball, this is a fucking nightmare.

  
people inside are watching him, and seunghyun looks like he's waiting for jiyong to chicken out, so he brings the cup to his lips and does his best to swallow the beer. It fucking tastes bad and he can feel his face burning, he's not used to this, he's not used at everything that includes alcohol and party.

 

he wipes at his mouth with the back of his hand and put the cup on the table.

 

“if you can't take another game, you can stop.” he heard seunghyun mumbled, staring at him and he almost chokes and blinks in surprise.

 

that was _decent_ of seunghyun but jiyong shakes his head and pushes that from his mind, he had to remind himself that seunghyun is not that decent, he's a vile asshole.

 

but no matter how hard he prayed of seunghyun loosing he keeps winning, and jiyong could feel his head throbbing and he's feeling the effects of the alcohol by his fourth drink of the game, and the worst reality was that he doesn't sink a single ball just yet, but he keeps trying. but the more he drinks, the harder he tries. until nearly the cups are gone.

 

seunghyun sinks the final ball, and jiyong drinks it before he can be told to, “come on, let's play another game.”

 

“you're not going to make it through another game,”, seunghyun says, “better luck next time.” he added, giving a wink on his way and he almost grimaces.

 

jiyong rolled his eyes as he felt youngbae sling an arm around his shoulder, everything felt like it was swaying. he couldn't perfectly recall when was the last time he drank this so much, and it's nauseating.

 

“i'm so drunk,” he giggles.

 

“take him to the dorm, I don't think he can make it alone.” he heard seunghyun snickered.

 

jiyong looks up at him, “don't tell us what to do, scumbag!”

 

seunghyun didn't answer instead he just stood there.

  
“seunghyun is a fucking jerk, do you know that?” he slurs, eyes narrowing at daesung.

 

daesung laughs patting jiyong on the shoulder, “yeah.”

 

“but he's you best friend why did you agreed?”

 

“sometimes he can really be a jerk but he's nice, jiyong.” daesung insisted, giving him a smile.

 

“nice? really?” he huffed in disbelief. “my eyelids are sleeping and I don't feel so good. I want to go home now.” he added, pouting.

 

“I can take him home if you all want to stay.”

 

“no way,” he protests, “i'm not going to let you bring me home!”

 

someone grabbed him by the arm a little too lightly and jiyong makes a sound of pain before seunghyun says, “shut your mouth, jiyong and slow down.”

 

they walked all the way to their dorm and the next thing he knows, seunghyun's pushing him down on his bed and ordered him to stop talking and just sleep.  
and jiyong's just too tired to fight him on it.

 

* * *

 

 

jiyong wakes up because of the buzz of his alarm clock playing at full volume on repeat against the screams of all lost soul with a pounding headache.

 

he reaches over and stop the alarm, dreading another day of doing school works.

 

 _gosh,_ he hates morning so much.

 

he stretches his arms and bring his hands to rub it all the way down his face, his body feels so much heat and he was sweating so much, not to mention his stomach is churning and twisting, making gross guttural sound.

 

jiyong groans as he rolls over until he decided to moved his body and stood up from the bed, his stomach aches so much and he needed to releases something from his stomach or just vomits. he stumbled his way from the bathroom with a closed eyes, his eyelids are tired and it weren't cooperating.

  
he found the door knob and swings the door open, rushing straight to the sink as he cupped his hands beneath the stream of water and bring them up to his eyes, rinsing them over and over and his eyes begin to feel the relief not until he heard a deep voice came from behind him.

 

“you could've told me that you want to join me in the shower.”

 

and now jiyong was awake enough to know that seunghyun was inside the fucking bathroom, he turned around and he almost choked on his saliva because, _there,_ seunghyun was standing with all of his mighty. his eyes narrowed from his smirking face down to his tanned throat over his chin to the finely etched line of his mouth.

 

he swallowed his throat, he couldn't move his limbs as well as he couldn't speak just yet. he was too fascinated by the fact that seunghyun was standing in front of him with his toned and well perfectly curved body, his eyes moved from his mouth down to his firmed chest, there are water dripping down to his stomach and he was very much thankful that seunghyun was wearing a towel around his waist because if not he might going to go nuts.

 

he moved his gaze to seunghyun's face.

 

“get out! you pervert!” jiyong had managed to say, blinking for seconds as he put his hands on the sink, maybe he needed a support to back him up.

 

seunghyun just gave him a smirk and chuckles, resting his left hand on the bathroom door, “you were the one who walked in and you want me to get out?”

 

jiyong bite his lower lip as he still stood there pretending to be a confident human being.

 

“i didn't know you were inside,” he starts, “please, just get out.”

 

seunghyun holds up a finger and walks towards him, “why would I get out when I was the one who got in first?”

 

jiyong tried his hardest to not roll any eyes at him so he opens his mouth to speak, “fine, have your bathroom for yourself!”

 

jiyong pushes seunghyun aside but before he could even leave the bathroom, he heard seunghyun speaks as he pauses.

 

“this is a shared bathroom, you can join me if you want.” the way the asshole uttered those words sent a shiver down to jiyong's spine and he could feel a blush creeps onto his face, he didn't turn around.

 

“you're a fucking pervert!”

 

“I'm just offering, jiyong. why are you so petty? not unless you really want to join me.” seunghyun says. he heard him shuffled to his feet.

 

“whatever, pervert!” he says as he stumbled his way out of the bathroom successfully and heard seunghyun slummed the door shut.

 

jiyong quickly went to the kitchen and grabs a water as he swallowed them down. a blush on his face was still there, this isn't good at all and he hates himself for thinking how attractive and handsome seunghyun is, he hates the fact that he has these intense mysterious eyes in him that anyone could get lost in, he hates that he has this sharp jawline that could cut a paper, and those broad shoulders and firmed chest, _all hot and shit._

 

dammit. jiyong is so fucked.

 

jiyong looks around the entire place with seunghyun's messy bed and his things are sprawled around the floor. it's very different from the first day he'd set his foot here, before, he was just alone, he's got the room for himself only and now he was sharing a room with a person he hates the most, a person who can make his day ugly and shits like that.

 

this dorm is his _safe haven_ , his _sanctuary_. his _cave_. the only place he go where he can be himself.

 

jiyong groaned, frustrated, and run his hands down his face, great, the last thing he needs right now is to see seunghyun's face.

 

the water turns off in the shower, and he hears the bathroom door opened. he tried to ignore seunghyun's existence but the the man was already walking towards his bed fully clothed.

 

“are you okay? you look sick.” seunghyun mutters as he opens one of his dressers, jiyong didn't answer instead he just opens the cap of the bottled water and drinks. he thinks he needs more water.

 

how decent of seunghyun to asked him that, and he had to remind himself that seunghyun is not decent, not at all.

 

“I'm okay, thanks.” jiyong says sarcastically.

  
“you sure? you looked like one of those zombies in walking dead.” seunghyun teases, walking into the kitchen and grabbed the sandwich from the refrigerator and put it on the oven.

 

jiyong rolled his eyes, “are you really going to piss me off at seven in the morning?”

 

seunghyun leaned his back on the counter, “only if you want me to.”

 

“you're annoying.”

 

seunghyun smirks, “and so is you.”

 

jiyong's nose wrinkled with distaste and looked at him with disbelief, “and who do you think is more annoying between us?” he says, “oh no, I don't even need to ask because even yourself knows who is.”

 

the taller man opened the oven as he turned it off and grabbed the sandwich out and rest it on a small plate then begins munching on his food making exaggerated expressions.

 

“jiyong, you've done a lot of annoying things so I think we're just even.” he says, licking the top of his upper lip using his tongue.

 

jiyong huffed, “are you kidding me? you've done way too many things to annoy me.”

 

seunghyun scoffs, “do you remember the time I passed out on the floor and you woke me up with your shitty alarm clock? or that time when I was reading a book and you wouldn't stop clicking your damn pen?” seunghyun fired back, finishing his sandwich real quick as he crossed his arms against his chest, “or do you want me to mention the time when I was reviewing for an exam and you were dancing around to some panic at the disco's music?"

 

vaguely, _yes,_ that's not the full list of things jiyong's done to irritate seunghyun but he has his own reasons, and he's got a long list of annoying things the taller man had done and seunghyun's list is nothing compared to jiyong.

 

“do you want me to start with annoying things you've done to irritate me to the extent?” jiyong asks, glaring at him, “do you remember the time when you've forgot your key thrice and woke me up in the middle of the night?”

 

“don't worry, i remember.” seunghyun snickers.

 

jiyong rolled his eyes, “when you'd put all your things around the room and I had to clean your messy stuff because my mom was coming over? also the time when you threw my sigmund freud's book on the trash can?” he says, as he tries to remember things seunghyun had done, “and the time when you freaking ate the food my mom made for me? kimbap and kimchi, remember? and you weren't sorry for any those things you've done, jerk.”

 

jiyong's still got the long lists of things but he stopped when seunghyun was laughing, fucking asshole, really.

 

“kimbap and kimchi were the best, thank your mom for me.” seunghyun mumbled, walking towards his bed bending to pick one of his book on the floor.

 

jiyong's bloods boil, the audacity of this man to say those things. he decided to picks up the bottled of water and tosses it at seunghyun who was directly hit at the head and he smiled sweetly, serves you right, dickhead.

 

but seunghyun didn't even flinch, it's like he just ignored jiyong and it makes him mad even more. so he went towards his bed, his hands curls around three of his books on the desk, and he throws it in the general direction of seunghyun who was hit on his back.

 

  
seunghyun turned around, looking at him like he was an idiot. “if you want to kill me then don't use books and bottle.”

 

he's looking at jiyong smugly, like he wasn't really affected by jiyong's juvenile act.

 

he shots dagger at him, he hates that seunghyun's so calm because jiyong's reaction is making him feel really petty and immature, well, he's really childish.

 

“throw things at me and I couldn't care less.”

 

seunghyun stated, going back to his doings. and jiyong was sure the reason why seunghyun was so calm about this was because he was just trying to get under his skin even more, purposely. because his silence is even making jiyong more angry and seunghyun knew it.

 

then jiyong threw a pencil again.

 

"i hate you, really. i honestly, truly freaking hate you.”

 

seunghyun remained silent until he grabs something off the dresser and sling his bag over his shoulder, then stops in front of jiyong. he smiles, that kind of smile where jiyong knows he was just mocking and teasing him.

 

he raises his arms in front of his face then tilts it to look at the time on his watch and fake groans, “I hate that I had break your tantrums because I still have class, you can continue when I get back.” then he was sprinting out of his sight with a smug look on his face, and jiyong was left all alone, glaring at a space.

 

he might be developing a stress fracture because he'd felt his head throbbing again, or it's just seunghyun is making his head aches, _all_ the damn time.

 

 

 

 

jiyong spent the rest of the morning cleaning the whole dorm because if he didn't, no one would innitiate, not even seunghyun.

 

that scumbag doesn't care about anything but himself and only himself.

 

when he was done with his bed and desk, he had managed to arranged some of his stuff inside his drawers and threw some things he didn't need. then he picked up some papers seunghyun had thrown on the floor, he was groaning the entire time because mister jerk had his things sprawled onto his bed, on the floor, on the kitchen, and just _everywhere_. and it's making his eyes hurt at the messy dorm.

 

he also had managed to arranged some of seunghyun's books, he couldn't almost believed the amount of books seunghyun had because well he had only seen him cracked a book once when he was reviewing or whatever he did, and the books he was holding were all about architecture he didn't even have any idea about.

 

when he was done cleaning, he figured he wanted to get a coffee so he made his way outside and went to the nearest shop and ordered an americano then headed back to the dorm, when he gets back he put the cup of coffee on his desk and plumped himself down on the chair.

 

he was just thankful that his head is not being a bitch because he still needed to finish his power point presentation for his demo so it'll be less of a hassle and all he needed to think about is that sample lesson plan.

 

not seconds later, he'd heard his phone rings. jiyong reaches it on top of the bed and seen youngbae's name popped out, he slided it and answer.

 

“hey youngbae, what's up?” he asked, sipping his coffee and the taste of the americano never ceases to amaze him.

 

“how are you? you were too drunk yesterday night. every things fine?” youngbae asked, concerned about his best friend filling his voice.

 

jiyong nodded his head, although his best friend wouldn't see him. he crosses his legs and put down the cup of his coffee.

 

“yeah, i'm perfectly fine.”

 

“that's good to hear, you were the least person I could think of to get drunk like that,” youngbae laughs, “and the second time i've seen you drunk that much.”

 

jiyong laughs with him, “and when was the first time?”

 

“the time when we were on our second year and your professor lashed you out because you'd forgot to bring your own book in history and didn't let you take an exam.” youngbae exclaimed.

 

he chuckles at the memory, his professor was just too grumpy and jiyong was too disappointed because he hadn't had the chance to take the exam which he'd stayed up all night just to study. e was frustrated and he'd thought alcohol was the answer to take his frustrations away.

 

“mr. lee was a shitty professor.” is all jiyong could say. “by the way, do you have any classes today?”

 

“yeah, I have two, why'd you ask?”

 

“i'm bored and I don't want to do any school works today but I guess I have to.” Jiyong releases a long shuddering sigh.

 

“we can hangout on weekends, sounds good?”

 

“you know i'm busy at weekends.”

 

“that sucks.”

 

“college sucks.” jiyong insisted.

 

he heard youngbae shuffled on his feet and he speak, “I could't agree more. ji, I have to go, i'll be late! see you at the uni tomorrow!”

 

“yeah, see you.” jiyong says as he ended the call and put his phone down on his desk.

 

jiyong spends the rest of the morning and most of the afternoon curled up on the couch after he'd finished doing his power point presentation and saved it on his laptop.

 

finally, he could rest in the dorm without any distractions.

 

he'd actually love to go out and go to the book store because he remembered that he needed to buy a communication book that one of his professor told them to but then he couldn't get up, not when he was too comfortable resting on the couch. he'd opened his phone and looked at the time, it was almost seven in the evening so might as well get the books out of the box seungho had sent, he'd told him he needed some references in literature so his friend sent two boxes full of his books but right now he needed to make a dinner for himself first because his stomach is making weird noises and all he ate earlier was a coffee and chips.

  
he's not making a healthy living nowadays.

 

the rain outside started pouring and he mentally congratulates himself for not going out because the next thing he knew he almost jumped off of his feet when he heard a loud crash of thunder. he was now reaching for the cans of corn beefs on top of the refrigerator, he groaned loudly, who the fuck would put the cans on top of it? now, he couldn't reach it. It was too fucking high.

 

but he was too hungry and there's no other food he could eat and he didn't do any groceries for the past weeks, he opened the refrigerator and he only found water.

 

he tried reaching for it again when a voice behind him as he slightly jumped in surprise.

 

“you might hurt yourself. want some help?”

 

jiyong stopped reaching as he turned his back, seeing seunghyun standing in the middle of the room, his shirt was slightly wet.

 

“next time inform me when you're here.” he snapped, wondering how he'd managed to get inside without him hearing and then remembered the loud commotion of the storm. “and I can get it myself.” he declared stubbornly and turned to reach for the can again, he raised his arms over his head and his fingers touched the can when he felt seunghyun's hard chest press into his back. he leaned forward and his strong hands reached beyond jiyong's toward the top of refrigerator.

 

jiyong was left _dumbfounded_ , seunghyun wasn't nice and him doing this is unusual.

 

he sucks a breathe, he could still feel seunghyun's firmed chest pressed into his back, and it's giving him a hard time breathing. jiyong found himself in a vulnerable position, he couldn't move.

 

he was about to tell him what he thought about his strange behavior when a loud crack of lighting striking nearby split atmosphere, and the dorm was plugged into complete darkness as the electric light went out.

  
jiyong stifled a small scream.

 

“hey, calm down.” seunghyun mumbled, feeling his hot breathe on his neck that made jiyong shivers.

 

“how can I calm down when it's too dark?”

 

“i'm here with you and there's no need to panic, jiyong.”

 

seunghyun's voice was calm, but jiyong wanted to laugh at his reassuring words, little did the taller man know that he would not have been nearly so frightened when he's not been here with jiyong. It was seunghyun's overwhelming, masculine presence behind him in the darkness that frightened him so.

 

and seunghyun being nice was too dangerous.

 

he gulped when he'd felt seunghyun's large hands began a slow stroking motion up his arms to his shoulders. and he fucking didn't know what to react, what the hell is seunghyun even doing?

 

jiyong was glued on his feet, he couldn't make his feet move because seunghyun was trapping him plus the darkness glimmering inside the dorm is a problem.

 

“w-what are you doing?” he asked, he wanted to see seunghyun's face because he wants to see his reaction, if he was smirking or what.

 

but seunghyun didn't answer him instead he just massaged jiyong's shoulders for a moment, concentrating on the base of his neck, then moved his hands tantalizingly down his sides before clasping them around him and resting them on his bare stomach.

 

the breathe stirring jiyong's was ragged, and the lips planting small kisses on the nape of his neck were compelling. seunghyun was fucking kissing his neck, he wanted to scream, god knows he would do it but seunghyun was hypnotizing.

 

one hand flattened against his stomach while the other slipped into jiyong's waistband of his jeans where seunghyun's thumb caressed his navel with a hypnotizing laziness.

 

“seunghyun.” jiyong mumbled under his breathe, he hates seunghyun, he hates him the most and he was on the top of his asshole list but now he was craving for his touch.

 

“jiyong.” seunghyun groaned and the way his name rolled out of his mouth was too sensual, and it's making jiyong shivers under his touch.

 

seunghyun's mouth moved from his ear to his cheek and tenderly kissed the corner of his mouth. jiyong, with a tickling sensation fluttering in the lower part of his body, turned toward seunghyun. of their own volition, jiyong's arms went around seunghyun's neck bringing his face down to jiyong's as their lips sought each other in darkness.

 

their bodies started to move together as seunghyun's mouth fastened on him. this shouldn't be happening, jiyong knows it all too well, they hate each other and now they're sucking each other's faces into full extent.

 

but then jiyong matched his ador, tasting him, smelling his expensive scent, feeling the silkiness of his burnished hair as jiyong clenched his fingers into it, somehow, he felt the security, the feeling of someone dominating him. he then put his hands on seunghyun's firmed chest then onto his perfect back, gosh, this man is a real greek god.

 

he felt seunghyun slipped one hand to his hips and drew him closer, forcing jiyong to recognize the power of his desire, he trembled as he realized that his was just as great as seunghyun's.

 

jiyong lay his hands against his chest while he unbottoned three buttons on his shirt and slipped his hand inside, his fingers danced lightly over seunghyun's toned chest and then, as he became more confident, explored the hardness of the muscles underneath.

 

“fuck….your hands…” seunghyun moaned before his mouth once more sought jiyong's and lowered into it. his hands slids on jiyong's back, then down to his ass and seunghyun cupped it like his ass was the most interesting and beautiful thing in the world.

 

he was gasping for more air because seunghyun's mouth was still on his and his tongue explored the inside of his mouth.

 

until the light went _back_ on.

 

jiyong jumped away from seunghyun and blinked against the sudden harsh light as if trying to remember where they were and what they had been doing before being swept away by their position.

 

jiiyong made a risk, looking at seunghyun, but he was running his hands through his shriveled hair. he turned his back on seunghyun and straightened his clothing.  
this is such a fucked up situation.

 

he gulped on his throat, he could how hot his cheeks were and he couldn't move an inch, this was way too awkward.

 

last time he'd checked, he hated seunghyun and dammit, he just had a make out session with him. in their dorm. in the dark.

 

he wasn't thinking straight.

 

and so was seunghyun. It was just a heat of the moment and all jiyong wanted to do is to dig his own grave and never come back. what's making it worst was seunghyun remains silent, he's not saying something nor did he move onto his feet, it's like he's waiting for his professor to tell him that he'd failed an important exam.

 

"shit," he mutters under his breathe, rubbing his hands down his face, "shit.”

* * *

 

 

the next day was very awkward, jiyong didn't open his mouth the entire time yesterday night, they didn't talk about what had happened.

 

and jiyong doesn't even want to think about it, seunghyun was quiet too, sometimes he looked like he wanted to say something to jiyong but then he dared not to. jiyong couldn't bare to look at his face.

 

seunghyun isn't in the dorm when jiyong gets back from his class at the university, their professor dismissed them early so they can review for their up coming exam.

 

he'd noticed the side of the room, it was clean and there aren't pants and shirts everywhere, looked like seunghyun had clean up. he's just grateful that seunghyun isn't here because he's not sure what he'd say if the taller man had been here. he's not sure if this changes things or not, because he still hates seunghyun.

 

_he does._

 

or maybe he even hates seunghyun even more.

 

everything inside of jiyong is in turmoil, he can't sort out his scattered thoughts and emotions. one hand, he's shocked about what happened, little part of him was still hanging on what happened last night, it felt bizarre and he'd felt his heart beating rapidly against his chest, like it would pump out any time soon.

 

another part of him is pissed for even thinking that. he feels so mad with himself, angry with seunghyun and he's starting to regret it, because he knows he can't get the way seunghyun had felt inside of him out of his mind; the way he touches him on the shoulders, it was overwhelming. and the way seunghyun kissed him softly with his lips.

 

while, at the same, he doesn't regret it at all.

 

he leaves the dorm with him just wearing a hoodie and a baggy pants, he can't be in here, anymore.

 

he gets to the library but he can't focus on his work, fingers hovering the book, eyes glazed. he tries doing his sample lesson plan, though. spends about nearly two hours, copying some words from the book, but he keeps missing words, blacking out some words and there's so many words marked in red.

 

he sighed deeply, looks like he couldn't do anything right at the moment. his mind is wandering somewhere he shouldn't think about in the first place.

 

he decided to leave the library and went to seungho's dorm, his friend's room is only five down from jiyong's which is how he met him.

 

when he gets to seungho's place, he pushes the door open silently only to find seungho stuffed on his bed with a box of pizza and youngbae was infront of the television but not really paying attention to it since he was busy with his phone, they didn't noticed him just yet, he'd felt his phone vibrated from his pocket, grabbing it out and read the message youngbae had sent.

 

_**from youngbae: i'm here at seungho's, come over. we have pizza.** _

 

“i'm up for pizza!” he announces, making his existence known and he'd heard seungho screamed at the top of his lungs.

 

“damn, jiyong! there's a door for a reason, you could've knocked first!” seungho muttured, holding his chest.

 

jiyong rolled his eyes as reaches for a slice of pizza and shoves it in his mouth, “i'm sorry,” he stops then munches on the food, “hi, youngbae.” he said, looking over youngbae who stood up and reached for a pizza too.

 

seungo nudges the box towards the end of the bed, “why are you looking so depressed?”

 

jiyong snaps his head back at his friend, "what do you mean?”

 

seungho went out from the bed as he grabs jiyong's bag and open it, “you don't have your laptop with you. and you barely come here, so what's up?

 

before he could answer, he heard youngbae laughed, “something must be bothering you. tell us.”

 

jiyong sighs, thankful that he has his friends with him to support and back him up for everything but then sometimes it can be too stressful because his friends knew him too well, he couldn't lie to them, not in front of their faces.

 

he takes another piece of pizza, picking the slice of pepperoni before he takes a bite. it's greasy and cheesy, and delicious. it's good for his state at the moment.

 

he chews as he sinks deeper on the couch, “can I just stay here for the night?”,

 

youngbae lifted a brow at him as he makes himself sits on the edge of seungho's bed, “are you going to spend the whole night bitching about whatever it is seunghyun did that makes you not want to stay in your own room?” he had managed to say.

 

“no.” he says looking down at his food.

 

“did he do something serious? did something happened?” youngbae had muttered, jiyong looked up because his voice was so soft and he'd seen how concerned youngbae was.

 

_yes._

 

“no.”

 

well, it was partially true. it wasn't entirely seunghyun's fault, it was his too. he easily gave in and he hates himself for that.

 

“you know seunghyun always does something.” seungho reminds youngbae now sitting up, darting his attention to the both of them.

 

“are you sure? i'm going to knock his head off if he did something horrible to you, ji.” youngbae muttered, his over protective self is showing off.

 

seungho hits the back of his head as youngbae turned to him, “hey! what was that for??”

 

“do you really want to leave hyorin at early age?”

 

“what?” youngbae huffed and jiyong just stared at his idiot friends.

 

“seunghyun could effortlessly lift you using the back of his hand so don't even try.”

 

“are you seriously taking his side?” youngbae muttered in disbelief, putting his hands on the air and plumped them down on his waist.

 

seungo rolled his eyes, “i'm not taking his side, you know I will always be _team_ jiyong,” he stops as he grabbed another slice of pizza, “but I was just stating the obvious. you couldn't beat him in physical fight. have you even seen him?”

 

“of course i've seen him.”

 

“then what's your height again?”

 

jiyong slightly laughed at that, it's really fun watching his two friends argued about something.

 

“what does my height do with this? remember, size doesn't matter, performance does.”

 

seungo and youngbae have been bickering for at least ten minutes about how youngbae couldn't beat seunghyun, he leaned his back on the couch as he watches them bickered. he runs a hand through his hair, eyes downcast.

 

“guys, stop it.” he mutters but the two didn't listen, he'd heard seungho bragged about seunghyun being a six footer and shit like that.

 

the constant bickering stops when he mumbles something that made the both of his friends stopped in their collision.

 

“I made out with seunghyun.”

 

he couldn't look at them and all he felt was silence, his friends didn't say anything right away.

 

“what was that? i didn't quite catch that.” seungho says.

 

“i made out,” jiyong repeats, “with seunghyun. get it?”'

 

when jiyong looks up, youngbae's frozen, half pizza to his mouth. seungho is gaping at him and silence filled the whole room, and he knows, if he were on their shoes, he'd be gaping at himself, too.

 

“shit,” seungho breathes, “holy shit.” he turns to youngbae, “you owe me ten dollars.”

 

jiyong stared at them, disappointed but not surprised.

 

  
“you two were betting on this to happen?” jiyong demands.

 

seungho nodded smiling at him sheepishly. “yeah, I told youngbae you'd make out with him soon and damn it happened way too early than expected.”

 

youngbae laughs, “I just lost ten dollars,” he mutters, “I trust you, ji. i thought you hate his existence?” he then pouted.

 

seungho shakes his head, “you're embarrassing youngbae. of course jiyong had to do it, it's just once in a lifetime that you'll get a dorm mate as hot as seunghyun.”

 

jiyong huffed and throws his crust in seungho's direction, it hits his arms and seungho doesn't even blink, or move to throw it out. “how good he can kiss? was he good?”

 

“I don't even want to talk and think about it.”

 

“but I want details!” seungho protests. “I bet he's good.”

 

jiyong rolled his eyes and yes, he was so good, so, _so good._

 

“you can stay at hyorin's dorm if seungho gets too much.” youngbae muttered.

 

“whatever! you can't beat seunghyun at physical fight anyway!”

 

“you really like seunghyun too much. you're taking his side.”

 

seungho waves him off, “nah, I will always be team jiyong.”

 

jiyong looked at them, here they go, started bickering again and he was just thankful the the topic of him and seunghyun kissing had changed but what they were arguing about was still about seunghyun so that doesn't really change anything that much.

 

* * *

 

the week starts with him and seunghyun ignoring each other's existence, it wasn't that hard because he really liked it that way. jiyong stays at seungho's dorm saturday and sunday night, but he knows he can't avoid his room forever.

 

he just gets back from university, his exam in literature had ran smoothly and felt a deep gratitude towards seungho for lending him some books.

 

jiyong breathes a sigh of relief as he plumps himself down, rubbing his hands down his face. He wanted to go to the kitchen and grab something but seunghyun's occupying it, the man was cooking something on the stove and the smell of roasted beef made his stomach churns.

 

_gosh, why now?_

he stares at seunghyun's back, the latter was making little moves. for seunghyun's part, of course he treated jiyong as if he's another piece of paper for a week. they don't even look at each other in the eyes, they don't even speak either. on monday, seunghyun didn't do his usual sit ups and push ups, jiyong doesn't play any panic at the disco's music in the room once.

 

and tuesday when seunghyun brought his two friends including daesung, he didn't protest even if they were so fucking loud nearly destroying his eardrums, he just plucked his earphones.

 

and when seunghyun leaves the side of his room messy with books and papers scattered on the floor, jiyong just bites his lower lip instead of screaming how messy he's being.

 

and now it's firiday night, and things hadn’t get back to normal and when jiyong says _normal,_ it includes him and seunghyun ripping each other's head off of each other.

 

he narrowed his eyes on his desk, didn't really know what to do with his night, plus the fact that he was too hungry and with seunghyun cooking just seemed to make him even more hungry, craving for food.

 

“I borrowed your macbeth's book, daesung wanted to read it.” seunghyun mutters, turning around to face jiyong as he holds a plate in his hand with roasted beef in it.

 

jiyong gulped, g _osh,_ why was he so nervous? he's never like this in front of seunghyun and it's making him uncomfortable in every way possible.

 

_it's just seunghyun, jiyong. calm down._

 

It took him awhile to answer, “uh, yeah, okay.”

 

the room was filled in silence until seunghyun breaks it and it made jiyong huffed in surprise.

 

“you know, you still annoy the fuck out of me.” he says, putting the plate down on his table, he was looking directly at jiyong.

 

jiyong was taken aback, it took him awhile to formulate an answer.

 

looks like they are back at it again. here we go.

 

“what?” he scoffs, “I still don't like you, either. so back off.”

 

he'd managed to have a certain confidence, just seconds ago his heart was pounding and now he's looking right back at seunghyun with venom filling his voice. what did he expect from this asshole, anyway?

 

“that's good.” seunghyun turned his body so he wasn't facing jiyong. “i don't want you to think just because we made out, like, suddenly I like you or something. because I don't.”

 

_okay, that was fucking harsh, you asshole._

 

jiyong swallowed a throat, those words shouldn't hurt him but it managed to make a little bit of sting inside his heart.

 

he hates the fact that he was kind of affected by those words.

 

but jiyong remained his composure, he's not going to show him that he was a little bit affected by it, “like making out with you would change the fact that you're an asshole.”

 

this time seunghyun turned around, a familiar smirk playing on his lips.

 

“right,” he pauses, “keep it that way. you can hate me all you want. it's free.”

 

jiyong rolled his eyes, he wanted to say something, to spit something terrible at him but he couldn't because he felt like he wanted to be out of here.

 

might as well stay at seungho's or youngbae's place.

 

so he grabbed his bag and slings it over his shoulder, bending to put on his shoe as he gave seunghyun a once last glare, heading for the door. he slams it behind himself on his way out.

 

when he's out, jiyong suddenly felt a hard time breathing, like he was holding his breathe.

 

his blood was boiling in beyond anger as he grips the strap of his bag tightly around his fingers, walking downstairs.

 

things hadn't change, not for seunghyun. he still makes his blood boil and still wants to rip off of his head, but somehow he'd felt…. _.hurt,_ perhaps? but then he reminded himself that he shouldn't be hurt, seunghyun's still an asshole, and he likes it better this way.

 

they're on even ground again. it's more easy when they hate each other because he clearly knows what to expect.

 

and he hates himself for expecting too much, _too good_ to be true.

 

jiyong continued his walk to seungho's dorm with a heavy heart.

* * *

 

 

the ice cream shop nearby, more than anything, is jiyong's favorite place. It might be just his favorite place in the whole world plus the library on the campus. maybe it's the salted caramel ice cream, which it has always been his favorite. he loved it here, the clean, minimalist, blue and white interiors always managed to give him a sense of calm.

 

he was here for about almost two hours, he didn't want to go back at the dorm and he wasn't comfortable facing seunghyun at these kind of days where he was having a hard time distinguishing the difference between anger and confusion. and seungho has been telling him that he might've developing a crush on the certain asshole.

 

a fucking crush on the person he hates the most, _really?_

 

he was certain that he doesn't have a crush on him nor he was attracted to him last week and seungho kept insisting that he does for a reason that he was hurt by seunghyun's words.

 

he was affected.

 

jiyong had tried to shakes the thoughts away, _okay_ , he might admit that seunghyun is sometimes giving him a butterflies on his stomach whenever he sees him at the dorm, or sometimes when seunghyun was too engrossed with doing his plates on his desk and jiyong was just starting at him like he's the only person in the world, or the time when seunghyun was doing jumping jacks in the middle of the dorm, shirtless, with his toned and firmed body sweating too much and jiyong had to drink a whole glass of water because he finds seunghyun so fucking hot, or the time when seunghyun was sleeping peacefully on the bed and jiyong had to put a blanket to cover him up because he was having a cold. those are the things jiyong ridiculously did for the entire two weeks, and still he repeatedly told himself that he doesn't like seunghyun.

 

but when seunghyun had brought a girl at the dorm, it was the time jiyong _loses_ his shit.

 

the girl was annoyingly giggling whenever seunghyun whispered something on her ear and it almost hurt his eyes when the girl gave seunghyun a kissed on the cheek when she left the dorm, not to mention he had to see them inside for four fucking hours.

 

he actually had to storm out of the room thereafter and went to youngbae's dorm, only to find hyorin was also there and he didn't want to be a disturb their lovey dovey moment so he went to seungho's. also he did was to rant how annoying the girl was, that's where the time he realized that he was _jealous._

 

he was jealous over a girl, flirting with seunghyun. and made him stuffed on the couch thinking of the things seunghyun had made to annoy him, just to try and erase the fact that seungho was right, he likes seunghyun and it's maddening.

 

he was affected by him.

 

and if something affects a single minute of his life, it must leave an effect to him.

 

the effect was that, he found himself liking his dorm mate, seunghyun, the asshole, the man he hates.

 

  
jiyong made a long shuddering sigh, he should start making an operation.

 

_operation: unlike seunghyun as soon as possible._

 

and it begins now. he rested his arms on top of the table, he started thinking of annoying things seunghyun had done to make his blood boils for the past weeks after they made out session.

 

around the days, seunghyun turned into an epitome of being an asshole, working out more than he should, doing sit-ups, push-ups and jumping jacks around the room, blasting his music until jiyong or their neighbors complain, seunghyun also sometimes snapping at jiyong for the most minuscule things, even ones that he knows are petty and dumb like one time when jiyong had forgotten to unplug the oven or when the time he'd forgot to turn off the television when he’d left for class.

 

when he was about to stand up and order another one scoop of ice cream, he stops on his tracks when he'd spotted a familiar figure entered the shop. he was wearing a simple white shirt with his black jeans, his hair brushed up, he looked like a real photoshopped. sometimes, jiyong couldn't believe that he is real.

 

jiyong put the bag on top of the table as he hides his face using it, why is _he_ here? the real question is, what is seunghyun doing here?

 

he's just starting to unlike him and now he's appearing out of fucking nowhere.

 

he closes his eyes, bitting his lower lip. he lowers his head more, and his heart beating rapidly inside his chest isn't helping him at all, he just prayed that seunghyun wouldn't glance his way. he felt as if minutes had passed since he was hiding his face but then a voice made him jumped to his feet.

 

“are you aware that you really look like an idiot?” seunghyun's voice came, it made him slowly looked up and turned to seunghyun who was just staring at him with poker faced.

 

“what are you doing here?” jiyong demands.

 

seunghyun chuckles, “am I not allowed to be here?”

 

jiyong rolled an eye as he grabbed his bag on top of the table and put it on his lap.

 

“i didn't say anything like that,” jiyong says, “and you don't look like a guy who'd be here to buy an ice cream.”

 

seunghyun made a move, pulling the chair out and sat himself down. jiyong has to make sure that his face won't go red because seunghyun had really the audacity to make himself comfortable in front of him, with his handsome face and shits.

 

he'd seen how seunghyun pursed his lips as he opens his mouth to speak.

 

“daesung wanted to invite you at his birthday party,” seunghyun starts, “i don't know why he'd even invite you. you wouldn't belong there.”

 

jiyong raises his eyebrow, and that comment really _stings,_ a little.

 

“did you really come all the way in here just to tell me that?” jiyong mutters.

 

seunghyun laughs, “not really, i wanted an ice cream and I just happened to be lucky to find you here. you're not at the dorm as often as before.”

 

“whatever.”

 

“are you ignoring me?” seunghyun asks, eyes focused on jiyong but the latter just looked anywhere making him looked really guilty.

 

because if he don't to that, he might fall _hard._ so yes, jiyong has been ignoring him. he didn’t snap at seunghyun like what he had been doing before when he's being annoying, and seunghyun must've noticed it.

  
“no,” he mumbles, “i was just busy and it's none of your business.”

 

seunghyun cackles, eyes sparkling with mischief. “not that i cared,” he states, “just tell daesung that you don't want to go, but don't tell him I told you to.”

 

"and what's in it for me?" jiyong asks, lifting a brow.

 

seunghyun's stupid bushy eyebrow lifted as he looked at jiyong in much disbelief, “you don't even want to go, so just tell deasung that.”

 

jiyong isn't surprise anymore, seunghyun goes from asshole to major asshole any seconds. and the fact that he went out of his way to come tell jiyong not to go the party probably has more to do with the fact that he needs an outlet for his nerves, and jiyong always seems to be it.

 

and just because he'd admitted to himself that he really likes this asshole doesn't mean that it pisses jiyong off any less.

 

and he has to make a comeback to piss seunghyun off too.

 

“what if i want to go?” jiyong challenges.

 

seunghyun huffs, crossing his arms against his chest. “you don't go at parties, right? you had only gone twice.”

 

_who fucking told him that?_

 

“who told you?”

 

seunghyun teasingly smiles, “seungho.”

 

“and what is it to you? you know what,” jiyong pauses, “just leave me alone. just leave.”

 

“just tell me you're not going at the party and i'll leave you alone.” seunghyun insists.

 

“and why are you so persistent on convincing me not to go?” jiyong asks.

 

and seunghyun was taken aback by his question because it took him ten seconds to open his mouth and speaks.

 

“just tell him you won't go.” then he stands up from the chair then he leaned over and swiped a bit of ice cream from his cup and put it in his mouth before he could even protest. he gave jiyong a one last glance before he made his way out of the ice cream shop.

 

jiyong just stared at him in disbelief.

 

* * *

 

 

“jiyong!” daesung shouts on top of his lungs, and then he's engulfing jiyong in a tight hug, like that's something that they'd do. “i'm glad you came.”

 

“i told you I would.” jiyong reminds him.

 

“and it'll piss seunghyun off,” seungho chims in, “you know he wouldn’t miss a chance to do that.”

 

jiyong narrowed his eyes on seungho, slightly elbowing him on the ribs as his friends looked at him ridiculously, mouthing what? it's true!

 

daesung just throws his head back and laughs, “you and seunghyun are crazy,” he says, “ I think you guys would actually like each other if you'd stop fighting for seconds.”

 

jiyong has to look at him in disbelief, it's more of an unrequited love. one sided. but the only difference is that, he doesn't love seunghyun, love is such a strong word, and he's certain that what he was feeling for seunghyun is not _love,_ it's just a simple attraction or you could say jiyong just likes him, but it'll go away soon anyways.

 

“it's not the time to talk about me and him, it's about you. happy birthday, daesung.” jiyong mumbles, giving daesung a genuine smile as the latter grins happily.

 

“dope birthday, congrats!” youngbae says as he put his arms around daesung as if they've been so close ever since. they started talking about football and shits, he didn't have any ideas about.

 

jiyong craned his neck to see if he could spot seunghyun, he was fidgeting his fingers, weirdly nervous because the only thing he can think about is seunghyun telling him not to come.

 

but the only thing in his line of vision were people he couldn't recognize, dancing around in the middle of the dance floor as party lights glimming inside.

 

and this party was quite different, it's like a family home, and music isn't pouring onto the streets. people aren't making out or fucking each other at every corner of the room very much different from the last party he had went to.

 

he was really glad that the hallway is mostly empty but then when they reached the kitchen, it was fairly crowded. couple of guys seated on kitchen counters with girls clinging on to them and all of them seem to look up when the four of them entered the kitchen.

 

“is that kwon jiyong?” someone else mutters.

 

“yeah, what a surprise, isn't it?” someone chimmed in.

 

jiyong has to rolled an eye, how come they knew him when he doesn't even have a single idea who the hell these guys are.

 

“hey, guys!” daesung greeted them happily, nodding at them. “these are the people I told you I was inviting.”

 

“what's up daesung's company?” the red haired guy muttered, and others laugh. Jiyong shift uncomfortably.

 

“the ceiling?” seungho suddenly mutters sarcastically besides him, and he knew his friend was annoyed at these bunch of assholes, too.

 

“what about drinks?” daesung had announced, “you guys want beer, or we've got, uh, rum, and vodka?”

 

  
“i'll have vodka,” youngbae mutters, “thanks.”

 

  
“same here.” seungho raising his hand.

 

 

“jiyong?” daesung asks, eyes narrowing to jiyong.

 

  
before he could even say that a coke is fine, daesung already grabs plastic cups and begins filling them with the contents from one of the many, many bottles on the counter, all of them ranging from half empty to completely empty. a cup is pressed into jiyong's hand, and he couldn't protest it.

 

afterwards daesung leads them to a door and opens it, and jiyong can already feel the thumping of music under his feet, and a smell of smoke filled his nose, too. He cringes at the smell of weed heavy in air.

  
daeseung's birthday party is much worst than the party he had gone last month.

 

people are dancing and around the stereo system. there's only a small crowd, about twenty people. that's a mixture of good and bad actually. good because it's not that crowded, bad because everyone looks at them, there's not much individuality.

  
jiyong has to ducks his head and sips his drink.

 

then the next thing he knew daesung is pulling his arm, dragging him through a room. there's a couch, where he saw seunghyun sits with a drink in his hand and with an annoyance rises in him when he'd noticed the _second girl_ who was at their dorm last week was sitting with him, hands clinging onto seunghyun's arms.

  
jiyong turns his head and pretends it never happened, just as seunghyun lifted his gaze and meets jiyong's eyes.

 

“it's much better here.” daesung mumbles.

 

_not really._

 

“uh, yeah, sure.” jiyong says, throat dry. he sips down his drink and it burns his throat.

 

he hates alcohol so much.

 

jiyong has no idea where his friends went, somehow youngbae and seungho have always managed to do this, and jiyong has no idea how. they get distracted by someone they know and considering seunho, he's a friendly butterfly who knows everyone even a bystander.

 

jiyong shifts uncomfortably as he'd darted his eyes on seunghyun who was now sitting on the other side of the couch and the girl who was flirting with him is gone, and he's now chatting with someone, and that someone had lifted his gaze and met jiyong's eyes in a split seconds then darted his attention to seunghyun again.

 

“that's soohyuk, he's our friend as well. he's the nicest amongst us here.” daesung mutters, smiling.

 

and jiyong has to give a glance on _soohyuk_ guy, the name was kind of familiar then he remembered seungho telling him about the guy he likes at the university and he'd got his eyes shifted on daesung again.

 

“as in lee soohyuk?” he asked, daesung nodded his head.

 

“yeah, you know him?”

 

“uh, not really. maybe seungho knows him.”

 

daesung's mouth shaped an “o" and speaks, “i think they have a thing going on and soohyuk's just a coward to admit it.”

 

jiyong nodded his head, yeah, just like what seungho mentioned. looks like he's the only one who's single, youngbae has hyorin and now seungho has soohyuk.

 

_what a great life._

 

minutes later daesung had invited him to play another beer pong but jiyong had managed to tell daesung that he'd already learned his lesson the last time.

 

and he sprinted out of the room. he doesn't want to be here anymore, maybe seunghyun was right after all, he shouldn't have come because he doesn't fit at parties like this, he doesn't fit with guys and girls dancing around in the middle of the dance floor. He doesn't fit with the intoxicated group playing ridiculous drunken games in the corner.

 

there's nowhere for jiyong here.

 

his cup had gone empty and he just put it on the kitchen counter, he's not planning on going on for more drinks. He leaned his back on the wall, sucked a breathe.

 

he couldn't just wait to go home.

 

jiyong's gaze shifts around the place, and it coincidentally landed on seunghyun. he's on the dance floor, the girl from earlier was with him, her back pressed against his front.

 

and he would be lying if he says that there's no jealousy taking over him. this is what happens when you like someone as cocky as seunghyun who actually fucks around with girls.

 

and jiyong knew he doesn't stand a chance, he accepted that to himself already. he's out of seunghyun's league. sometimes, he thinks he's going crazy because in all honesty seunghyun is the last person he'd thought he'd fall for, and never in a million years, he'd given a single thought about liking seunghyun but look at him  _now,_ the man has already established himself, making jiyong blush by just looking at him with those intense and mysterious eyes, giving him butterflies in his stomach, getting jealous over a girl where he clearly knows he doesn't have the right to.

 

you couldn't control who you fall for.

 

he'd seen how seunghyun smirks when he saw jiyong as if he was trying to annoy him even here, in all places. seunghyun wouldn't miss a chance to tease him.

 

jiyong had decided to move his body, walking past the group of people, bumping shoulders with them heading for the stairs, trying to find his friends to rescue him.

 

“who invited the outcast?” someone behind hims asks, blocking his way.

 

jiyong sees a guy holding a beer, he didn't mind it that much, it's not like this is his first time getting picked on.

 

  
“excuse me.” jiyong mutters, but the guy doesn't have any plan on moving any time soon.

 

“hey maybe you could do my shakespeare paper for me.” a tall guy had muttered from behind, he walks towards jiyong and looked at him. “you're seunghyun's dorm mate, right?”

 

jiyong nodded his head.

 

the guy looked at him up and down, from his head to toe and jiyong felt offended, _seriously?_

 

“how come you found this party? i mean, who even invited you?” he muttered as if he's trying to judge jiyong and by the looks of it he wouldn't leave jiyong alone.

 

jiyong had his fist closed down at his sides, trying not to lash out because he knows if he fucks with him, his friends will join force to beat jiyong and he doesn't want to go home with bruises in his face.

 

“i'm asking you, who even had the guts to invite you here at the party?”

 

jiyong doesn't understand it, why was this guy so worked up about him being here? A]\and he really looks like he hated jiyong's existence more than anything in this world and the fact that jiyong has no idea who he was.

 

“daesung.” jiyong muttered, looking at the guy who just laughs at him, as if he was some sort of lunatic.

 

  
“he did?” he asks, “daesung might've pity you because you rarely at parties.”

 

why does everyone knows he'd only gone at parties twice?

 

before he could make a statement jiyong hears seunghyun from behind him, “fuck off, kyungil.” he looks between everyone inside for a long moment before his eyes landed on jiyong and then they're flitting on past him. “leave him alone.”

 

that kyungil huffs in annoyance, “come on seunghyun,” he started, “I thought you hated him.”

 

jiong turned to look up at seunghyun, who was looking at kyungil --- wait, kyungil? as in the kyungil seungho had mentioned that seunghyun had dated before?

 

_Oh._

 

_Oh._

 

“leave him alone.” seunghyun says, calm and dangerous. “don't you have better things to do than lurking around and find someone to bully?”

 

with a roll of his eyes, kyungil shakes his head. “you're unbelievabe, seunghyun. defending this outcast, really? i thought you were better than this.”

 

“and you think you're better than anyone?” seunghyun asks.

 

“i can't fucking believe you.” kyungil spits.

 

seunghyun smirks, “then fuck off.”

 

and just like that, kyungil was gone and his other minions out of jiyong's sight leaving him with seunghyun.

 

did seunghyun come to rescue him? did that really fucking happened?

 

jiyong felt his arm being grabbed and he couldn't protest when seunghyun's strong arms are pulling him out of the place, and a blush creped onto his face.

 

  
he found himself outside with a fresh hair passed through him, he could finally breathe properly. though, he could still hear the loud pounding of music inside the house.

 

  
“are you okay?” seunghyun asks, looking genuinely concerned and its making jiyong felt a sense of security around his gaze. “they didn't hurt you, did they?”

 

jiong shakes his head, putting his arms around himself protectively as coldness of weather hitting his skin. “i'm fine, uh, thank you.” he's glad he can force those words out of his mouth.

 

seunghyun nodded his head, leaning against the wall as he plucked a cigaratte out of his pocket and put it behind his ear and jiyong gulped at the sight of him.

 

  
mister choi seunghyun as always looking like he just stepped out of runaway, like a vogue model, and so fucking hot and attractive.

 

“i told you not to come, right?” seunghyun says, arms against his chest, two buttons of his polo shirt are opened revealing his tan skin. “I told you that you shouldn't and look what happened.”

 

“i wasn't hurt. is that an enough answer for you not to lecture me?”

 

he knows seunghyun was one hundred point one percent right. he shouldn't have come. he doesn’t belong here at all.

 

“next time listen to me.” seunghyun had said, eyes trailing down jiyong's face.

 

jiyong rolled an eye, “okay mister genuis,” he looks around before continuing, “did you bring your key?”

 

  
seunghyun looked confused but nodded his head.

 

“yeah, why?”

 

“i'm going home and i'm just making sure that you wouldn't wake me up in the middle of the night complaining outside because you forgot your own key.”

 

seunghyun laughs, “okay genuis.” he muttered, mocking him.

 

jiyong nodded his head before giving seunghyun a one last glance who looked like he was about to say something but then jiyong started walking away, filling some chills down his spine, he's going home.

 

  
he's going home and forget about this night, forget about how seunghyun saved him from kyungil, because it's making him feel some butterflies inside his stomach fighting their own way out, it's like seunghyun had became his night and shining armour tonight, and he doesn't really like what he was feeling.

 

  
he was supposed to unlike him, but how could he do that when seunghyun is acting like he fucking cared, and it looks like he's falling into deep, deeper than he could imagine.

* * *

 

 

when jiyong got back at his dorm, he immediately shuts off the light and falls into the bed, sighing deeply.

 

he could hear his phone rings, as it buzzes with texts even more, he's sure that it's either youngbae or seungho, but he doesn't bother answering it. Instead he pulled the cover onto his entire body to cover it.

 

he's feeling really, really upset but not with seunghyun being a good person for twenty seconds, not with seunghyun's ex kyungil for being a bitch and not with the girl who's been clinging herself to seunghyun, but with _himself_. it's just that, he felt really small. like, everyone could push him down and never really cared whether he got hurt or not, he was devastated.

 

 

 

it's got to be late, maybe three of four in the morning, when seunghyun comes into the room, it had awoken jiyong up because seunghyun slummed the door shuts, loudly and open the lights on.

 

jiong opened his eyes seeing seunghyun stumbles, he bumps into his own dresser, seems to trip over nothing but his feet, then tosses his shoes into the corner of the room and the next thing seunghyun did made jiyong huffed into full surprise.

 

seunghyun crawls into bed behind jiyong, smelling like a cheep beer. and jiyong tenses, hand curling where it's gripping his pillow to keep it over his head.

 

seunghyun must be really drunk because he honestly thinks this is his bed but he doesn't, he knows it's jiyong's bed because he tucks jiyong's extra pillow under his head and curls up against jiyong's back, and whispers, “you're so fucking pretty, jiyong.” with his lips against jiyong's neck.

 

jiyong tenses even more and seunghyun's hot breathe really sent shivers down his spine.

 

“s-seunghyun, what are you doing?” jiyong asks, just as quietly. but seunghyun didn't answer right away, he'd felt his arms securely wrapped around his middle, pulling them even more closer. “seunghyun —"

 

"shh," seunghyun coaxes.

 

jiyong closes his eyes trying to make a rational thinking, he should get away with this, stand up and pull himself out of seunghyun's embrace but his heart says otherwise.

 

he actually relaxes into his touch, staying perfectly still.

 

he'd found himself in a vulnerable position, it's making him go nuts.

 

he could feel seunghyun's toned chest pressed firmly against his back and all he could hear was the silence, he wanted to break it, wants to asks seunghyun what the hell he was doing because jiyong knows he's just going to fall for seunghyun really hard.

 

why is seunghyun doing this? first, was when he suddenly kissed jiyong then now he has his arms wrapped around him. the feeling was frightening, because jiyong doesn't know what to expect, if seunghyun's just really likes to fuck with jiyong around like he'd always does with other people.

 

“have I told you before that you're pretty?” seunghyun mutters, lips still touching jiyong's neck, “pretty is an understatement, you're fucking beautiful.”

 

jiyong isn't really sure if he's hearing the rights words but one thing is certain, he likes it. he loves it even.

 

  
“seunghyun, you're just….” he mumbles when seunghyun started trailing kisses down his neck, and he closes his eyes at the sensation he was feeling, it was ethereal. “you're just drunk.” another kisses he felt.

 

“'i'm not, I'm perfectly sober.” seunghyun giggles, he tightened his grip on jiyong, like he didn't want jiyong to get away from his tight embrace, it's like he wanted jiyong there, with him.

 

and jiyong likes it better when seunghyun's not annoying him, he loves it when seunghyun is like this, with him, even though he knows he was expecting too much, he was already expecting the worst to happen tomorrow.

 

after this, seunghyun will just forget what happens. he'll just ignore jiyong again. like nothing had happened.

 

“why are you doing this?” jiyong asks, voice vulnerable. “why are you always doing this?” he repeats.

 

he didn’t get an answer, he just felt more kisses around his neck. he closes his eyes, bitting his lip as he tries not to moan loudly.

 

the way seunghyun is kissing him is making him feel hard down there and the fact that seunghyun's cock is pressed hard against his ass sends a tingle sensation to his entire body.

 

“tell me if you want me to stop,” seunghyun mutters, brushing his hands on jiyong's stomach. “tell me you don't want this.”

 

say yes, jiyong. say it, say that you don't want what he's doing. fucking say it, you loser.

 

“n-no…”

 

“no?” seunghyun asks, voice too deep.

 

“yeah, don't stop.”

 

he felt seunghyun smiles against his neck.

  
“then turn around and let me see that beautiful face of yours.”

 

and jiyong just did, he momentarily turned around and he was met by seunghyun's face, he could see the lust lingering his entire face.

 

he melted right there and then when seunghyun started caressing his cheeks. gosh, those hands would feel so good around his body.

 

“can I kiss you, jiyong?” seunghyun asked politely, his eyes stared down at jiyong's lips.

 

jiyong just nodded, he couldn't really force out words out of his mouth because their position is too overwhelming.

 

the next thing he knew seunghyun's lips meet his own. It's soft, he moans around his mouth that seunghyun matches with his own.

 

jiyong's not thinking, he was just reacting. He pushes his hands under seunghyun's shirt, and seunghyun's hands cupped down his ass tightly until jiyong is moaning too loudly. he could feel the hardness inside his pants and all he wanted to do is to rip off his clothes and just be naked in front of seunghyun but then he remembers that this is his first time, he hasn't done this with anyone, just seunghyun.

 

seunghyun's tongue pushes into his mouth and all jiyong could do is focus on remembering how to breathe as he tries to kiss back.

 

it's like seunghyun was too eager to do this, to kiss all his worries away. to just own him, and jiyong is willing to be owned by him, just for this night.

 

“fuck, your lips are fucking-" seunghyun didn't finish his sentence, he just moved himself up and shoved jiyong at the bed then climbed on top of him, legs on either side of jiyong's waist, then he leaned down to jiyong's neck, sucking it lightly.

 

“seunghyun…” jiyong moans, throwing his head back as he felt seunghyun sucked sharply on his soft spot, he was sure that he's going to leave a mark, it's like seunghyun's marking his territory.

 

jiyong tries to take a breathe, struggling with seunghyun's weight on top of him, but he loves it. he put his hands on seunghyun's head, pulling it away from his neck, pulling seunghyin down deeper so their chest are pressed together, and this time it's him pushing his tongue into seunghyun's mouth, curling around seunghyun's, tasting beer.

 

seunghyun leans up, and he was tugging his shirt off, and yeah, he could finally see seunghyun's perfectly tanned curved body, it was fucking perfect. then he kisses jiyong again, jiyong's too busy running his nails over seunghyun's back, he likes the way he arches when they dig in too deep, hoping that he leaves red mark.

 

seunghyun's cock presses against his hip, moaning when seunghyun grinds down against him, breathing heavily into the crook of jiyong's neck.

 

“jiyong, I swear, if you don't tell me to stop-"

 

“shut up, I don't want you to stop, you jerk.”

 

seunghyun just laughs, grinding down even more against him, just enough friction between their bodies to steal the air from his lungs, he moans, “fuck seunghyun.”

 

“what do you think I'm trying to do?”

 

and jiyong's mouth shut at that, is that where is this going? It seems like it. does he want that?

 

no.

 

yes.  
seunghyun was rolling his hips down into jiyong's, mouthing along his neck as he does, and all jiyong can think about how would seunghyun's length inside him feel.

 

“then just fuck me.” jiyong says.

 

seunghyun pulls back, hovering over jiyong, searches for jiyong's eyes for a moment, he looks dazed.

 

“I need to get the, uh, you know condom-"

 

“yeah, yeah, go ahead.”

 

seunghyun nodded his head, as he pulled away from jiyong out of the bed, the smaller watches his back as he pulls the condoms and bottle of lube out of the drawer.

 

he felt as if he's intoxicated, nodding to everything seunghyun says. just seeing those things make this more real, and jiyong's stomach flips but he forces it down.

 

seunghyun came back at the bed, didn't hesitate to crush his lips down to jiyong as he goes with it, kissing seunghyun back as eagerly as the other man, he knows he's going to fucking enjoy this with him but little part of him was nervous too, this is his first time but pushes them aside even though he knew there are consequences of what's happening catch up to him.

 

after seunghyun kisses him he undone his jeans while jiyong sits up to tug off his shirt,and then the waistband of his jeans, popping open the button, tugging down the zipper, lifting his lips and seunghyun looks down at him with his bottom lip between his teeth, “you're too eager than I thought.”

 

“well, I did you a favor.” jiyong says, “are you just going go stare at me or what?”

 

 _gosh,_ jiyong felt like a whore, eager to have sex with seunghyun.

 

or maybe he's seunghyun's whore right now.

 

seunghyun laughs, “calm down.” then he tugs his boxers down his hips, he moves like the same heat that's burning through his vein, then next thing jiyong knew he found himself throwing his head back as seunghyun is slicking up his fingers, pushing one into jiyong with so much concentration, straight to the point.

 

then seunghyun adds another finger stretches him open and jiyong has his head tilted back this time, he was feeling too much, the way jiyong clutches the sheet everytime seunghyun brushes the sweet spot inside him.

 

seunghyun's fingers felt so so so good.

 

“shit,” he hisses at the third finger, he couldn't quite tell if it's in pleasure or pain or maybe both.

 

“you're so fucking tight.” seunghyun mutters, “it's like your first time.”

 

_yeah._

 

but jiyong didn't answer instead he wipes the sweats dripping down his forehead when he'd felt that seunghyun's fingers are buried deep inside him. he props himself up on his elbows, watches as seunghyun rips open the condom, fingers still slick from lube.

 

jiyong stares at him, he couldn't believe he's having sex with the person he fucking hated, _sure_ , seunghyun is still annoying as ever and an insensitive vile asshole but jiyong felt as if all those hatred are gone, his infatuation for seunghyun is taking over everything.

 

the sweat dripping down seunghyun's chest are shining enhancing the dips and curves, his broad shoulders and the hard muscles of his stomach, the curve of his cock, which he's sliding the condom onto.

  
“you ready?” seunghyun asks, leaning over jiyong once again. “you think you can ride me?”

 

_what a beautiful question, seunghyun._

 

jiyong isn't that innocents and shits, he'd seen a porn once because of his friends way back in high school, he knows how riding a dick looks like but isn't really sure if he'll do good, though. for fuck sake, this is his first time, but he nodded anyway.

 

he always finds himself saying  _yes._

 

jiyong nodded, they switched position as his thighs on either side of seunghyun's body, one of seunghyun's hand grabs his hip, the other lines himself up with jiyong's hole, and jiyong lowers himself with his eyes closed, breathing heavily.

 

and for a moment it hurts more than it feels good. until seunghyun's hand fits between their bodies, wrapping around his length, giving it a few short, quick tugs.  
when jiyong goes up and down, seunghyun grunts out a moan and both of his large hands grip jiyong's hips tightly, pushing him down, and fucks up into jiyong with great force.

 

jiyong's breathing gets heavier as he felt seunghyun's cock hits that fucking spot, he collapses on top of him, his head tucked into seunghyun's neck.

 

“damn, you're really tight…” seunghyun grunts, pushing his cock to jiyong, even more deeper.

 

“r-right there, yeah, fuck.” jiyong hisses when seunghyun gets a little bit slower then slammed into him harder.

 

"you — close?" seunghyun whispers, lips brushing jiyong's hair.

 

jiyong only had managed to nod, because he is, he is so fucking close. he pushes himself up, wrapping a hand around himself but seunghyun bats it away immediately, replacing it with his own, and he twists his hips a bit, the angle changing.

 

jiyong's nails leave indents on seunghyun's chest when he comes white hot between the two of them, gasping, toes curling, a shudder going through his whole body. he falls back against seunghyun's chest,

  
and seunghyun keeps going, only slowing a fraction.

  
jiyong whimpers, he can't help it, not with his oversensitive cock trapped between their bodies. seunghyun's hands slide soothingly up his back, and his lips press to jiyong hair again, being incredible gentle.

 

seunghyun bites softly bites his shoulder when he comes, coming inside jiyong.

 

afterwards, there's a moment of near silence where they lie pressed together, the soft sound of their breathing is the only thing in the room. seunghyun's hands keep rubbing at his back, and jiyong tries to collect himself, he wanted to move but he feels so sore and his limbs are too tired but when he can, he climbs off of seunghyun, wincing as he falls onto the bed.

 

seunghyun crawls over him, getting off the bed. jiyong stares up at the ceiling, hears seunghyun moving around.

 

he looked at him and seunghyun was heading for shower, he didn't look at jiyong nor did he say anything.

 

  
and jiyong knew he fucked his life up.

 

he had _sex_ with choi Seunghyun, he enjoyed every single moment with him, and jiyong knows he's putting himself in deep danger because seunghyun treated it as just a fuck, nothing more and nothing less.

  
jiyong wants something _more_  no matter how much he tried to deny it, other than just a quick fuck, he wants seunghyun, he _likes_ seunghyun.

 

but he's perfectly aware that he can't always have what he wants.

 

seunghyun is just…too difficult to reach.


	2. PART TWO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seunghyun and Jiyong trying to sort their feelings out. Lots of Fluff and Smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, It's been awhile. Thank you for those who have been sending their support, Means a lot to me 💓💓 So this is the second part, Gotta post something before our Bingu Tabi's discharge. Enjoy party people.

“you can submit your literary piece to me only from monday to wednesday 'till the end of the month.” the editor in chief of the university's school paper, the _perspectives_ , had said. jiyong had really tried his best to keep his ears attentive so he wouldn't miss any single information because he's not jotting down anything on his pad.

 

he shifts in his seat, trying to get more comfortable in the chair, but his mind is on someone else, something else. he tries to shake the thoughts away but it wouldn’t just go away, those thoughts have been living in his befuddled mind for three consecutive days, and trust him, he tried to distract himself from what happened between him and seunghyun, the one night stand they had was just a mistake, a drunken _mistake_ for seunghyun.

 

but it wasn't for jiyong, he was perfectly sober that night, he knew what he was doing and in fact he knew all well to himself that he wanted it, he liked it.

  
but then he was embarrassed, not to seunghyun but to himself. It wouldn't sink in, he had _sex_ with seunghyun, it was his first time doing it. _did it really happened_? their moments were still there, in his _mind_ , his heart and soul, he thinks it will stay there for the rest of his life.

  
over the past three days after that happened, he stayed at seungho's dorm, he was sure he couldn't be at the same place with seunghyun, because the man just completely ignored him after they had sex. he remembered seunghyun went on the shower, dried himself and then went back at his bed without saying anything, then the sun set, seunghyun was already gone, and jiyong tried to remind himself that it was just a fuck, a one night stand and it won't happen again, he promised to himself that. it's not like seunghyun's knew what he was doing.  
he'd actually seen seunghyun at the gym at their university yesterday and that was the first time he'd seen him after what happened. seunghyun looked just fine, like it didn't really bother him.

 

jiyong took a deep breathe, closing his eyes and trying to shake the thoughts of _him_ , he opened them and then looks around the room, across him, seungho is angled in his seat to face the woman at the front of the room, completely listening to whatever she says.

  
“I expect a lot from all of you since I know majority of people in here are literature majors.” She muttered, grinning, “but then I am not underestimating the others, i know all of you are just as interested as one another. i'm excited to read all your works.”

 

jiyong nodded his head in agreement, he actually has something in his mind already, something to write about. he'd thought of a poem or a short story, but either of them will do, besides they can submit as many as they want.

  
just as jiyong's about to write something on the paper on the arm chair, the door opens, and someone peeks their head in. “i'm sorry for interrupting and i'm sorry for being late.”

  
“it's okay, you can come in.” the instructor says, pleasingly.

  
jiyong's eyes followed seunghyun's figure who quickly moves towards the available chair next to seungho in front, and slides into it.

  
he stared at his back in confusion, what was seunghyun even doing here? it's not like this is his thing, it's clearly not. as far as he knows, seunghyun never joined any activities in the campus, and out of all the extra curricular activities here, he really had decided to join campus journalism where jiyong is most comfortable about, comfortable about writing but seems like it's going to be uncomfortable with seunghyun being here.

 

he knocked himself out of his own trance when he'd noticed that seungho shoot a glance at him, he had this worried look on him and he smiled slightly. and jiyong just made a smile, as a way of saying that it was fine.

  
he knew his friend can really be annoying and a tease sometimes but he knows seungho was just as worried as youngbae, they knew what he felt about seunghyun, and his presence being in jiyong's zone is not a good thing.

  
few more minutes the editor in chief was done talking, reminding them about the deadline and jiyong figured that he needed to get out of the place, standing from the chair but then he'd felt another person walked in front of him and by the smell of his familiar scent, he knew it was seunghyun.

  
_the nerve of this guy._

  
jiyong shouldn't be nervous, shouldn't be embarrassed but seunghyun has this affect on him, that even his shadow could make jiyong's heart beats faster against his chest.

 

jiyong suddenly felt some sense of _bitterness_ , about everything that had happened, including the night when seunghyun had kissed him when there was a loud thunder booming outside, in the darkness at their dorm, and the night when they had sex also the many times when seunghyun had irriated him.

  
or maybe seunghyun ignoring him after they had sex is also included.

  
“what are you doing here?” jiyong hisses, looking up at seunghyun, he'd noticed the way he shrugged off his shoulders as he looks down at jiyong.

 

“I figured I should join an extracurricular,” he says casually as if nothing had happened between them last three nights ago, “and besides i'm bored.” another shrug.

  
“how did you even hear about this?” he argues, “you don't even fit in things like this, you don't like this shit.”

  
“jiyong,” seunghyun slurs, and jiyong's ready to put his pad on his face to wipe off that stupid smirk of his, “you don't know what I like or don't.”

  
_yes_ , that's one hundred percent true. but jiyong was suspicious, seunghyun might be here just to annoy him because there's no way seunghyun is into this kind of thing. It was far from seunghyun's character. But _why,_ though? If his suspicions are true, then why is seunghyun wasting his time here wherein fact he could do better things, like partying and shits.

  
he was actually enjoying himself, also writing is his one way thing to relax but of course seunghyun has to ruin it, how can jiyong get over his feelings when everything he'd thought he was alone, in his comfort zone, seunghyun is always there, _anywhere_ he goes.

  
“do you have something in mind to write?” seunghyun asks, very casual.

  
“why do you care?”

  
“I don't.” seunghyun encounters.

  
_you always don't care, scumbag_.

  
“they why'd you even ask?”

  
“do I have to answer every question you ask?”

  
after he heard that, jiyong just shakes his head. putting the pad inside his bag, forces himself to ignore seunghyun.

  
“I actually have no plan joing this shit but since I needed to say something to you and I couldn't spot you at the library yesterday and youngbae had told me that I can find you here, I signed the application form since you're never at the dorm.” seunghyun had finished, jiyong felt his eyes on him but that's not what's important right now, the man in front of him had joined because he needed to say something.

  
_I needed to say something to you._

  
jiyong would be lying if he says that those words didn't make him agitated at where he was standing, could it possibly be what he was thinking? is seunghyun going to say something about that particular night they shared in jiyong's bed?

  
jiyong had managed to gulped in tense, he's not sure if he's ready to hear anything from him about it but a little part of him was eager to discover seunghyun's thoughts about this, but jiyong had to remind himself not to get his hopes up.

  
he carefully darted his attention back on seunghyun.

  
“what do you want to say?” jiyong had managed to force those words out of his mouth without stuttering.

  
“I lost my key,” seunghyun starts, “I need to make a duplicate using yours.”

  
jiong felt like someone had slapped him right on the face, but at least he didn't expect too much, didn't get his hopes up.

  
he didn't say anything, he fishes his key on his pocket and gave it to seunghyun.

  
“thanks, i'll give this back to you later.”

  
“yeah, sure.”

  
“wait.” seunghyun mutters as jiyong was about to squint off.

  
“what?”

  
“where can I see you? it's not like I know all your rendezvous.”

  
“just give it to seungho or youngbae.” Jiyong exclaimed, seeing seunghyun shoves the key in his pocket before nodding his head.  
he didn't give him another glance, jiyong pushes out of the door into the hallway.

  
“you okay ji?” seungho asks, leaning on the wall.

  
jiyong nods, curtly, i'm fine.”

  
“then why do you look like you're going to be sick?”

  
Jiyong just gave his friend a reassuring smile, “i'm fine. i'll catch up with you later.”

  
seungho looks like he wants to stick around but then he nodded his head, “sure, ji. just call me if you need something.” then he was out of jiyong's sight.

  
he sighed, he actually don't know what to do, he doesn't have any classes today and he just knew he wanted to be alone, to think, and overthink, because really that what he has been doing for the last three days.

  
“how long are you going to stay out of the dorm?” suddenly a familiar voice came, of _fucking_ course.

  
jiyong started to walk down the hallway but he'd heard seunghyun's footsteps, who jogs after him.

  
seriously though, after what had happened why was seunghyun acting like nothing happened between them? he pretends like everything was okay when it's not, for jiyong, at least.

  
_why can't you just leave me the fuck alone?_

  
“are you going to ignore me for the rest of your life, jiyong?”

  
_I would if I could._

  
Jiyong stops walking as he turned his head to look at seunghyun who has his stupid eyebrow lifted at him, expectantly looking at him, as if he was waiting for jiyong's answer.  
“says the one who didn't say anything after we fucked each other,” he mumbles, “and i'm not ignoring you.” he comtinued, it was a lie.

  
seunghyun just chuckles, “if you're not ignoring me then why are you not at the dorm for the past three days?”

  
_oh shit._

  
“just because I wasn't at the dorm that doesn’t mean I was ignoring you.”

  
jiyong was mentally screaming, it was ridiculous, he knows his logic is just plain dumb but _whatever_ , he already blurted them out, he couldn't take those words back.

  
“then what was your reason?”

  
jiyong swallowed his throat, he knew seunghyun knows, the latter was just pretending that he didn't, he just wanted to fuck with jiyong, _again_.

  
“until saturday.” jiyong exclaimed, he didn't want to answer his last question so might as well give an answer to the first one.

  
“what?” seunghyun asked.

  
“i'm out of the dorm until saturday, you're okay now?”

  
“that's good to hear because i'm bringing my friends over.”

  
jiyong rolled his eyes, “bring who the hell you want, just don't touch my things and my bed.”

  
seunghyun shrugged.

  
“you don't have to worry about that. there's nothing special about your things.”

  
and jiyong's ear stings at that, he gritted his teeth. now, he could utterly confirmed it, nothing changed, seunghyun is still this sensitive prick and a vile asshole.

 

"are you really here to annoy me?" he says, "you joined campus journalism to just piss me off, come on. who knows, maybe you really didn't lost your key.”

 

seunghyun shrugs. "like i said you don't know a thing about me, i might like it." he denies. "who knows, maybe i'll discover a new talent of mine. and i told you, it was sudden, i lost my key and i couldn't get inside the dorm so i had to sign up for this. and-" he stops, shaking his head, "why am i even explaining myself to you?" it was like it wasn't a question for jiyong to answer, it was more like a question for himself.

 

"seunghyun, please, let me have this one thing. do you really need to butt into every aspect of my life?"

 

"what other aspects of your life have i butted into?" seunghyun gives him a look. "there's nothing you can do about it."

 

"you said you just sign up because you needed the key and now you have it, you still can back out." jiyong had insisted, he wanted to do a thing without seunghyun making it difficult.

 

seunghyun just smirks, "there's nothing you can do about it." he fishes out an ID from his pocket, "i already got an id."

 

jiyong's eyes darted on his identification card, confirming that he was already part of the the club. he was ready to grab it, to tear it off and throw at bin but seunghyun's finger wrap around his wrist, jiyong blinks at him, words dying in his throat. he pulled him even closer and jiyong felt another heat creeps onto his face, "and by the way, the way you moaned my name that night was so fucking hot."

 

jiyong had to blink again, not really believing himself if he'd heard him right or not. it took him awhile to go back and regain his composure, because _what the fuck_? the way those words rolled out of seunghyun's mouth was almost as if he wanted to do it again, as if jiyong had turned him on so much- _why_?

 

he leaned in closer, lips grazing jiyong's ear, "and you're fucking _pretty_."

 

 _fuck_ , seunghyun knows how to get under jiyong's skin. as if he knows every little part of him. he didn't know if seunghyun was just teasing him because he was smirking.

 

so he pushes seunghyun's shoulder and stalks off, "don't you dare mention about that night, it was just a fucking mistake and it's never going to happen again."

 

seunghyun easily keeps up with him, "really?" he cackles, "why do i have this feeling that you're just saying that to make yourself feel better?"

 

jiyong gulped, _well_ , it was partially true but he didn't say it loud. but it seems like seunghyun can read him easily so it's no use at all. on the other hand, he couldn't read seunghyun, he was too mysterious and shits- he hide things better than jiyong, at some point, jiyong thought that seunghyun had ignored that particular night because he knew he was drunk but seemed like seunghyun wasn't, he wasn't that drunk at all and he knew what he was doing, he remembered everything. and somehow it gives jiyong a little flicker of hope.

 

a hope that one day, seunghyun will give him the validation, he hopes that things between change, that it meant something. that everything they did meant something to him, even if it was just as small as a fog. maybe if he confesses his feelings, things might change but-

 

"you can deny it all you want but you know to yourself that it was a good fuck." seunghyun had said again.

 

a _good fuck,_ right, it was just a fuck.

 

"fuck you." jiyong spits.

 

"only if you ask me nicely."

 

he didn't know what to say anymore so he walked past him but seunghyun had managed to catch up with jiyong stomping past everyone with his head ducked, and seunghyun walking proudly beside him, like he's enjoying how upset jiyong is. jiyong wants to punch him, to tackle him on the ground and punch him repeatedly on the face until he was begging for jiyong to stop, but only he could do that in his mind, seunghyun was too strong and broad compared to him.

 

"give me back the fucking key." jiyong stops and turns to face seunghyun.

 

"what? why?"

 

"i have to get something at the dorm, seunghyun. just fucking please-"

 

"calm down," seunghyun says, "here." then he grabs the key out of his pocket and hands it to jiyong.

 

jiyong rolled his eyes as he starts walking again, he still could feel seunghyun's presence behind him when he pulls the door to their building open wide, wide enough for seunghyun to slip easily behind him, both of them thunder up the stairs, and jiyong wants to turn around and yell at him and lash out, but he just keeps going. up the stairs, onto their floor.

  
when they had reach the door, jiyong unlocked it. and as soon as he's inside, he went over his desk and open the drawers, grabbing his flashdrive and a book on his mini shelf.

  
“if you think somethings going to happen to us again, you're wrong.” jiyong says firmly.

  
seunghyun shrugs from the middle of the room, “yeah, sure jiyong. but I have one thing to ask.”

  
Jiyong looks at him, but didn't give any reaction.

  
“you like what we did, didn't you?”

  
It made him tense, his heart started to pick up it's pace.

  
“I don't. I don't like every bits of it. not even a single thing.”

  
he knows seunghyun's not dumb but he still hopes that he's going to buy his reasons.

  
seunghyun chuckles, leaning against the door, “really, huh?” he says, “you didn't even stop me, jiyong. I know I was drunk but I remember what happened and you can't fool me. I still can remember how you beg me to fuck you and-"

  
“stop. just stop. stop talking about it like it meant something to you.” he stops midway of his speech as he tries to breath in and out, “you don't have to remind me what happened because I already know it, okay? just stop. it's not like it's going to happen again.”

 

for a moment, jiyong debates it. goes over his options, weighing the prons and cons. it's just a fucking bad idea, giving in to seunghyun again. it's just a terrible idea, and stupid and he'd regretted it so much.

 

and there's no way he'd even consider doing it again, _never_.

  
“okay jiyong, whatever helps you sleep at night, then.” seunghyun says walking towards jiyong, he started to stare at him like he invented the fucking sun, the galaxy and the universe. but jiyong should know better, he might misinterpret the way seunghyun is looking at him. “I wasn't lying when I said that you're pretty.” seunghyun utters, leaning in, closer to jiyong and his lip is already touching his earlobe, and it was maddening.

 

it drives jiyong to the other world.

  
“are you trying to seduce me?” jiyong mentally congratulated himself for forcing those words out of his mouth without making a fool out of himself.

  
“is it working?” seunghyun hotly breathes on his ear, “because if it does, i'll have you bend over the desk and fuck you in oblivion.”

  
this was such a stupid fucking idea, to go back here at their dorm where they had kissed the first time, where they had fucked. his safe haven becomes a hell. the atmosphere inside the room was hot, seunghyun's words only added fuel to his fire, it was drastically burning.

  
“it's not worki-" he stops when he'd felt seunghyun hands brushes at his slender back, sending shivers down his spine and at that moment jiyong knew he's not going to leave this room without getting fuck by seunghyun.

  
“it's not?” seunghyun asks, other hand is rubbing down jiyong's shoulder.

  
and jiyong just loses it, he started gripping at seunghyun's shoulder, he wanted to burn him with his fingertips.

  
next thing he knew, he was pushing up seunghyun's shirt. seunghyun's arms lift obligingly as jiyong tugs the garment off him, tossing it vaguely on the floor, not really caring about where it'd go.

  
"i'm not going to sleep with you again."

  
“sure, jiyong.” seunghyun says, his lips go for jiyong's neck, and jiyong tilts his head back, “say whatever helps you feel better.”

  
jiyong scratches his nails across the small of seunghyun's back, “ _this is-_ " he groans when he'd felt seunghyun grabbed his ass, “the last time. this wil be the last time.”

  
and then suddenly, it was too fast like a lightning and jiyong knows and thinks he already sees the warning, like a traffic light, a gust of wind before a typhoon and a sign for something unpleasant when seunghyun's lips touched his lips, he thinks he's going to explode for something horrid, seunghyun's lips are still soft, it was _addictive_.

  
he opens his mouth and then seunghyun dived his tongue inside, exploring every corner of his mouth and then he bends down, hands going to the back of jiyong's thighs, easily lifting him up. jiyong's legs automatically go around seunghyun's waist, and seunghyun broke their kiss and stares at him, “i'm gonna fuck you on the desk.”

  
he couldn't force anything out of his mouth, so he just nodded his head.

  
seunghyun kicks the chair away, holding jiyong up with one hand as he swipes the top of the desk clean, no need for anymore distractions. he’d successfully brushed everything to the floor.

  
it was gentle, the way seunghyun drops him on top of the desk, it's like he was careful not to hurt jiyong.

  
jiyong exhales when seunghyun tugs off his jeans and underwear, revealing his thighs that made seunghyun stopped from what he was doing.

  
he had his eyes stared at jiyong's legs and he was sure that he'd seen how hungrily seunghyun stares at them.

  
“you sure you're not a woman?”

  
jiyong felt a blush rushes onto his face, he was blushing like a potato. he's not quite sure if it was a compliment or an insult but one thing is for sure, it made him blush so mad.  
“if you'd put a wig, you're going to look like a real woman but either way, you're still-"

  
“just get into it and stop talking.” jiyong mutters, as much as he wanted to hear seunghyun's compliments, he knew it was just _fake_ , there was a reason for it, he speaks them because he wanted to fuck jiyong.

  
“right,” seunghyun utters, “wouldn't want to waste any more minute.”

  
after that, he spreads jiyong's legs wide and slicked up finger into him, seunghyun drags it out, seriously working against jiyong's skin as he works him open slowly, jiyong tried to bit down on the fleshy part of his palm to stop from making noises, from moaning seunghyun's name out loud.

  
seunghyun pushes into him, jiyong is holding himself up on the palms of his hands, legs around seunghyun's waist, and seunghyun has a hand on jiyong's shoulder.

  
jiyong arches his back and his head falls back against nothing. he could feel seunghyun's cock hitting the sweet spot inside him, the man's keep pushing into him harder and deeper, burying his cock more inside.

  
then seunghyun hit his prostrate, minutes later he comes it's with his sweaty back sticking to the wood of the desk, seunghyun's body blanketing his.

  
afterwards, he'd felt seunghyun pulls out of him and carefully lifts jiyong off the desk, dropping him so gently onto his bed.  
jiyong collapses against it, limbs are giving up and he wanted to sleep because that fuck got him so worked up. then he thinks he should probably cover himself up, since he's lying here with his legs spread, completely exposed, but he needs to clean himself up before wrapping himself in the blanket.

  
seunghyun throws him a towel from across the room, but jiyong was tired, he'd felt like he couldn't move his arms and legs, and he feels so sore. sitting up takes much effort, moving his body up, and grabs the towel and wipes the cum running down his thighs and puts the towel on the desk.

  
he'd seen seunghyun pulls his boxers, his back to jiyong and he seems so much fine.  
“you know we should make this a thing,” seunghyun says, very casual.

  
“we shouldn't,” jiyong grunts, “I already told you, this was the last time i'm going to sleep with you.”

  
seunghyun turns, then jiyong pulls his blankets over himself, “we both know you don't mean it.”

  
“are you suggesting that we should fuck whenever you feel like it?”

  
“hmm, seems like a pretty idea.” seunghyun says, smirk playing on his lips. he put his tshirt on and then his jeans, “stop acting like you don't even want it.”

  
jiyong huffs, “are you that fucking horny?”

  
seunghyun then turns to face him, completely. “not really, it was a better alternative than to fight everyday.”

  
“yeah, it was better than punching you in the face.” jiyong mutters, sarcastically.

  
“so you admitted that fucking each other is better?”

  
jiyong rolled his eyes, “I was being sarcastic, seunghyun.”

  
“it wasn't to me,” seunghyun clarifies, “fuck buddies is way more better than being enemies, right, _jiyongie_?”

  
“are you out of your damn mind?”

  
“I was just suggesting.”

  
“better keep your suggestion to yourself because it wasn't helping.” jiyong encounters.  
seunghyun then just cackled.

  
“whatever, jiyong. it's going to happen again, anyway.” he says, very much confident. as if he was sure that jiyong's going to give in again. “i'm going out.”

  
“where?” jiyong asks before he can catch himself.

  
seunghyun just gave him a look, “if that was any of your business, I would have told you.” he says then he grabs jiyong's key on the floor and made his way out of the door.  
and jiyong was left alone. again, as always.  
his phone beeps that is laying down on the bed, he sits up, the blanket dropping down on his lap, he looks around the room, his clothes are still scattered on the floor.

  
the room was messy, the methapor of jiyong's life as of the moment.

  
then slowly he crawls out of the bed, gathering his things, putting his boxers on, then grabs his phone and opens the message youngbae had sent.

  
_**are you okay?** _

jiyong took a long painful deep breathe then started tapping on his phone.

  
_**yeah, i'm fine.** _

 

yes, it wasn't a lie, jiyong was fine, but he didn't say he wasn't hurting.

 

another message from youngbae.

 

**_are you finally at your dorm now?_ **

 

before he could even type away his reply, there was another message, but this time it was from seungho.

  
_**i told you not to fuck your dorm mate. do you need me and youngbae to come and cheer you up?** _

  
he stared at his phone in confusion, did seungho has some kind of power in which can see what everyones doing? _seriously_?  
his phone beeps again.

 

**_don't ask me how did I know, I just saw seunghyun in front of the building looking freshly fucked._ **

  
jiyong just shakes his head and shuts his phone. seungho was right; he did tell jiyong not to do it. and jiyong promise himself that he won't do it. but then, he doesn't trust himself anymore.

 

and now he knows how it feels to forget yourself when you really like someone.

* * *

  
seungho was _right_. he should've stay away from seunghyun because it won't do him any good at all. he'd never felt more disappointed in himself than he had these past few days.

since the moment he'd let seunghyun do whatever be wants to his body, he haven't been able to sleep peacefully without even thinking about him. but of course, jiyong knows that everything they do were just for their own desire and satisfaction, since they started fucking, started this thing, seunghyun had called it as _friends with benefits_ , minus the friends part.

  
seunghyun had also reminded him that it's a no string attached. which in turn, makes jiyong ashamed with himself, he's starting to get this unusual attachment with seunghyun, no matter how many times he reminded himself that he should never get attached to someone who isn't his.

  
it's driving him crazy, last night he'd dreamt about seunghyun, the latter was smiling at him with a shit-eating grin standing in the middle of their dorm, he remembered how seunghyun hugged him tightly until he was woken up by his stupid alarm clock, he actually almost break it using his bare hands.  
god, he's so into seunghyun. he could admit it now.

  
and now jiyong's sitting on the edge of his bed, watching seunghyun in the kitchen, talking on the phone with someone named _hyeyoon_ while he makes himself something to eat. he thinks for seconds, is she another seunghyun's _chick_ or what? things like this doesn't surprise him anymore, he's getting the feeling of jealousy but really, it's not like he could do anything about his outlet for his jealousy.

  
_gosh jiyong, he can talk to whoever he wants, you don't own seunghyun, you're just fuck buddies so stop before you even make a fool out of your self._

  
his brains says, even his brain was bitch slapping him.

  
seeing seunghyun have his normal, human conversation is something jiyong had never witnessed before, and he couldn't stop watching. which is very unsual, because how many times did jiyong see people having a typical interactions with other humans? but then, it says a lot about his feelings about seunghyun, that seeing him do something like this could actually be fascinating.

  
jiyong narrowed his eyes on seunghyun's phone which the latter put on the counter and turned it on loud speaker as he grabbed his home made sandwich on the oven.

  
“seunghyun, you know our mom,” the voice on speaker says, and jiyong blinked, _our_ _mom_ , so does this mean she's seunghyun's _sister_? _Gosh_ , he even felt more embarassed for even thinking that she was one of seunghyun's chicks. “she worries a lot about you and please let me see you tabi just once before I go to new york.”

  
“I called her last night, okay?” seunghyun tilts his head toward the direction of the phone, “and stop with that stupid nickname, hyeyoon.”

  
jiyong chuckles to himself, _tabi_ is cute. he discovered another thing about seunghyun, he's going to use it against him because it seems like seunghyun hated that name.

  
“whatever, just let me visit you, and no, I don't need your permission because I can go at your dorm whenever I want.”

  
“do whatever you want but not today.”seunghyun insists, looking around the room, his eyes narrowed at his messy bed then he met jiyong's eyes then speaks, “maybe next week.” 

 

“what? no way! I'll be there on friday.”

  
and it's already Wednesday.

  
then senghyun tore his eyes away from jiyong, “I have to clean the dorm.”

  
“seunghyun, I know you, you never do that. And stop acting like I didn't know every part of your life.”

  
“but hyeyoon, please?”

  
there was a sigh, “alright, next week then, see you.” then jiyong heard that his sister hanged the phone.

  
almost momentarily, seunghyun turns to look at jiyong who stared back at him.

  
“hey jiyong, I need you out of the dorm by next week, my sister's coming over.” he mutters.

  
and jiyong has to roll his eyes.  
“are you really going to throw me away everytime you have someone coming over here?” jiyong states, he knew he sounded so bitter, though.

  
“just do me a favor, jiyong.” he said sternly.

  
“I don't want to, I want to stay here.”

  
seunghyun sighs, “you usually go at seungho’s, why don't you go back there?”

  
“seunghyun, please, I can stay here whenever I want, stop bossing me around.”

  
seunghyum didn't say anything then, he shuts his mouth and go back eating his sandwich, he probably knew that jiyong's not going to give up giving his reasons about how he wanted to stay in the dorm.

  
and jiyong smiles, he just wanted to meet seunghyun's sister, that's all.

  
he's too head over heels for seunghyun, that meeting (well not really meeting, seeing is probably a much an accurate description) but either way, he's still happy to meet someone who's important to seunghyun.

* * *

  
after jiyong makes it home that day, the first things he does was to grab his assessment learning book. he spends the next few hours browsing and writing key words.  
seunghyun takes a seat next to him on the couch, “you're taking college way too seriously.” he says, referring to the fact that he's done nothing today other than read his books.

  
he wants to be honest so he just nodded, tucking his pen on his ear and grabs the highliter on the table, “obviously, because if you don't take things seriously you'll never know what will happen and i'm looking forward for a bright future.”

  
“okay, nerd.” Seunghyun says, cackling.

  
jiyong finally looks at him, “if you're just here to annoy me then get out because I don't have a time dealing with you.”

  
seunghyun puckered his bottom lip, and it makes him cute and hot at the same time, and jiyong has to bitch knock some sense into his brain, the affection and hate he has for seunghyun is so _ridiculous_ , he even cringes at it.

  
“but when we were having sex you weren't bitching like this.”

  
_Oh shit, here we go._

  
“don't you dare use that shit-“

  
“it's not just a shit when you loved it, jiyongie.”

  
jiyong just shakes his head, he gives his focus back to the book. but really he couldn't focus anywhere when seunghyun's around but he's trying until he felt seunghyun flicks his ear, he was ready to snap at him when he'd seen seunghyun smiling at him. It was foreign, he never see him smile at him like that before, _hell_ , he didn't even see him smile like that to anyone else.

  
another set of butterflies exploded in his stomach fighting their own way out, because, seunghyun was beside him, grinning at him, eyes glimmering with fondness or he was just seeing things?

  
but that handsome stupid smile was gone because it was replaced by a smirk.

  
“have you ever thought about me fucking you while you stare at the mirror?”

  
jiyong almost chokes at those words.  
“can you stop being so graphic for once in your life?”

  
Seunghyun laughs, “relax, I was just joking,” he says, “but you know, we can do it if you want.”

  
And jiyong is having none of it anymore as he slaps seunghyun's shoulder using his book, hard.

  
“i'm not having sex with you again, jerk.”  
And jiyong knew it was a lie and so does seunghyun.

  
“how many times you've said that while riding my cock?” seunghyun fires back confidently, wiggling his stupid eyebrow at him as he licks his upper lip with his tongue.

  
“shut the hell up.” Jiyong eclaims, before standing up and making his way outside the dorm.

  
graphic and an asshole seunghyun is never a good combination and he hates it, on the other hand, he likes what he hates about seunghyun. Plus, he couldn't forget the way seunghyun smiled at him fondly, until he’d decided change it with a smirk when jiyong caught him, it was endearing.

  
and jiyong laughs at himself pitifully, he's so _pathetic_.

* * *

  
the morning's weather was the repetition of the evening before, crackling with the briskness of cold weather. Jiyong pulled on a jeans that flattered his slender legs and hips. he wore a long sleeve.

  
he walks straight for the bathroom, but seunghyun's already in there, “again with the failure to knock?” he says, smirking.

  
Jiyong ignore him, then went to the sink to rinse his face as seunghyun walk to the toilet, he heard him unzipped his pants and jiyong made a dramatic eye roll and scoff at the fact that he started taking a _piss_ with him inside the bathroom.

  
“are you serious, seunghyun?”

  
Seunghyun just ignore his comment and flush the toilet when he's finished.

  
“you're seriously a jerk.” Jiyong mutters again; seunghyun just kept smirking.

  
“why are you so petty about it? you've seen my dick a lot of times, I even shoved it up your ass.”

  
Jiyong had thought that seunghyun being this graphic will never affect him anymore, but it does.

  
he choses to ignore him and just a grabbed his toothbrush and squirt toothpaste on it and then starts brushing his teeth, seunghyun stood right next to him and starts brushing his teeth, too, attempting to push jiyong aside and jiyong elbows him and rolled his eyes, sometimes, he couldn't even fathom why the hell he ended up liking this asshole.

  
he guessed people can't really choose who they fall for.

  
Jiyong looks up at their reflection in the mirror, seunghyun is several inches taller than him, he has his broad shoulders and well curved body compared to jiyong's petite one, it's like he just stepped out of magazine. And seunghyun is just so undeniably handsome as fuck. They actually complement each other, standing next to each other like this, he can picture how they could make a cute-

  
“somethings wrong with the mirror, jiyong?”  
_Shit_. he realized he's been staring way too long and why the hell did he allowed those thoughts to fester in his brain?

  
Jiyong shakes his head, as well as his ridiculous thoughts away, it was too good to be true, anyway.

  
when he's finished, jiyong rinses off his toothbrush and put it back in the holder, seunghyun does the same. Jiyong cupped his hands under the stream of water but seunghyun suddenly bends forward to take a sip when he shoves jiyong aside, causing jiyong to splash water all over the counter.  
seunghyun's decided to be really a vile asshole this morning.

  
but two can play at his game.

  
Jiyong takes a calming breathe, he splashes his hand through the faucet stream, sending a handful of water straight to seunghyun's face.

  
Seunghyun opens his eyes, he reaches over and turn the sink faucet off, grabbing the hand towel and begins drying his face, he didn't do anything to jiyong, because jiyong was watching him closely, waiting for him to retaliate.

  
Jiyong narrowed his eyes on seunghyun's face, trying to read the back of his mind but seunghyun was expressionless and the next thing seunghyun did made jiyong presses his back against the sinks as seunghyun takes a step toward him, towering jiyong.

  
he had managed to keeps his eyes focused on jiyong as seunghyun leans forward, he knew what was coming. Then seunghyun leaned forward and kisses his lips, it was smooth and demanding. Jiyong can feel the heat radiating all over himself as his lip slowly part. He couldn't push seunghyun away, because he makes him _weak_. In fact, he's daring for seunghyun to keep going, to come even more closer.

  
Seunghyun places his hands on either side of jiyong, locking him in. he still didn't resist, and he knows perfectly that even if seunghyun fucks him right here and there, he wouldn’t resist that either, he felt seunghyn's mouth dives in, exploring his mouth with his tongue.  
“jiyong,” seunghyun says, very calmly and sensual at the same time.

  
he looks up at seunghyun, “seunghyun,” he mutters, voice filled with desperation.  
then seunghyun pulled away but he continues staring down at him, and jiyong gasps quietly, seunghyun's eyes are trading between jiyong's eyes and lips. Seunghyun pulled his bottom lip into his mouth, slowly sliding his teeth across it as he watches jiyong being fascinated by his actions.  
Jiyong's heart is in his throat and he's sweating way too much because seunghyun is just staring down at him, he's not saying anything after he'd kissed jiyong, he was just looking as if he wanted to say something, he'd seen how seunghyun's eyes traded from his eyes to his lips and now he'd felt a bit self conscious, seunghyun was looking at him like he wanted to say something he couldn't force out of his mouth.

  
Jiyong looks up at him expectantly, butting his eyelashes at him, then seunghyun lean in even more closer and he suddenly caresses jiyong's cheek.

  
it was so fucking gentle and jiyong had to hold his breathe because seunghyun's giving him a heart problem again, what the hell was that for?

  
“if you won't stop looking at me like that I might have you bend over the sink and fuck you while you stare at the mirror, jiyong.” Seunghyun says, he can see the desire in his eyes, and jiyong isn't sure if it was because of him, _entirely_ him or was just because he was _horny_.

  
But jiyong needs to set things straight first, because if seunghyun will continue giving him _fond_ looks, he might loses it and just confess his feeling towards the man.

  
“why…what?” jiyong stutters, “why are you looking at me like that?”

  
Seunghyun lifted his brow and stares at him in confusion, “looking at you like what?”

  
jiyong breathes out, he could do this.  
He swallowed a throat first before he speaks, “looking at me like i'm the only person in the world.”

  
Seunghyun laughs, like he couldn't believe what jiyong had stated but then his laughter easily died down when jiyong glares at him, it's obviously _weird_ , for jiyong at least. His glares didn’t work with seunghyun before but now he stopped laughing when jiyong had shoot him a dead glare. It was like he was afraid, yeah, completely unusual.

  
“would you believe me if I say that you really look pretty and hot when you're mad?”  
Jiyong blinks, he'd heard seunghyun complimented him many times about how pretty he was, but only when they were fucking, and not when they're just standing in front of each other like this.

  
“stop saying those things because I might misinterpret them.” Jiyong whispers, heart beating fast.

  
Seunghyun just kept looking at him, he was about to say something when the both of them jumped to their feet when they've heard the door of their dorm opened loudly, and someone had bursted in.

  
Seunghyun forgot to locked the door again, jiyong has been nagging him about it but he never listens.

  
“seunghyun!” daesung had said, and jiyong could hear his steps roaming around the room, he locked eyes with seunghyun for a moment, what should he do?

  
Seunghyun leaned away from jiyong and made his way out of the bathroom and jiyong took a deep breathe, he still has seunghyun's look in his mind, the way he was looking at him, there was something about that look, it had seemed much more meaningful than just a casual glance, jiyong's heart raced, maybe it was just so ridiculous.

* * *

  
it's been two days since the moment in the bathroom, jiyong keeps the door locked now, he's just so pissed that he allowed himself to have a moment of weakness, fuck his life.  
and now he's watching seunghyun clean the other side of the room, throwing shits he didn't need and when seunghyun finally plumped himself down on the sofa, he took a long deep sigh and put his arms behind his head and mumbled fucking finally under his breathe.

  
“what time your sister's going to arrive?” jiyong asks, eyes at seunghyun who turned his head to look at him.

  
“I don't know she didn't tell me.”

  
Jiyong nodded his head, he was just about to say okay when he heard a soft knocks on the door, and seunghyun stood up from the couch before jiyong could even do so, he watched as seunghyun reached up for it and twisted the knoor knob, he'd finally opened the door and jiyong's eyes darted on a long black haired woman, who exactly looks like seunghyun.

  
he doesn't know how it happened, though. But there was a sudden urge to stand up, It's seunghyun's sister.

  
“oh gosh, I feel like I haven't seen you in ages, seunghyun.” Her soft voice spoke, lifting her arms as she wrapped it around seunghyun's shoulder, and hugged him tightly. And jiyong doesn't know what to do, he just stood there, and it would just be rude if he excuses himself while they were having their siblings moments at the doorway.

  
“yeah, me too.” Seunghyun mutters, hugging his sister back.

  
Jiyong had seen seunghyun's sister pulled away and then she grinned at her brother, “you still owe me-" then she stops, finally noticing that there was another human being in the room that is jiyong, she smiled at him and jiyong smiled back, bowing his head to cover his unusual nervousness.

  
then he lifted his head, seeing hyeyoon suddenly shoved seunghyun aside as if he doesn't want to see her brother anymore, that someone had caught her attention more.  
“oh hey, i'm seunghyun's sister, hyeyoon. you're jiyong, right?” _Wait, What?_

  
Jiyong made a glance at seunghyun who turned to looked away, hyeyoon knew him?  
Jiyong nodded his head, smiling. “yeah, nice to meet you.”

  
Hyeyoon just keeps grinning at him until she speaks again, “seunghyun mentioned you quite a few times and he was right, you're really-" she didn't finish what she was about to say when seunghyun's palm landed on her mouth, shutting her up from behind. he's really, _what_?

  
“she tended to say stupid things, sorry.” Seunghyun said, then she wrapped his arm around hyeyoon's shoulder, “you said we have a lot of things to catch up, why don't we start now?” then he pulled his palm from hyeyoon's mouth.

  
“yah, why did you do that? I was about to say something to jiyong.” Hyeyoon starts, “and come on, I want to talk to him.”

  
Jiyong had seen how seunghyun gives his siters a look, a look of _just shut up._

  
“you came all the way here to see me so why are you so eager to talk to him now?”

  
Hyeyoon smirks, “because I have a lot of stories to tell, little brother.”

  
“hyeyoon.” Seunghyun said sternly, his tone had changed to something so scary.  
Hyeyoon rolled her eyes, “I was just kidding,” she says, “i'll behave, I promise.”

  
Seunghyun then nodded; and jiyong stood there, watching the choi siblings.

  
“jiyong, is seunghyun an asshole here, was he giving you a hard time?” hyeyoon suddenly asks as she put her sling bag on top of seunghyun's bed, and sat on the sofa.

  
Jiyong laughs, should he be honest?

  
“uh, yeah, sometimes he's an asshole.”  
Seunghyun scoffs and hyeyoon waves her brother off.

  
“i'd like to say sorry on behalf of my brother, jiyong.”

  
“that's okay.”

  
“he annoyed the fuck out of me, sometimes.” Seunghyun mutters, leaning his back on the wall and crosses his arms.

  
“seunghyun, it's not nice when you cursed in front of your older sister.” She says, “why don't you get us coffee? I want frapuccino, though. How about you jiyong?”

  
Jiyong smiles lightly, seunghyun's really going to kill him. “ah, frapuccino is fine as well.”

  
Seunghyun huffed, “are you serious?” he stated, looking at jiyong then he turned his attention to his sister, “it seemed like you came here just for jiyong.”

  
“don't be such a baby,” she says then grabbed her wallet and picked out cash, “get your self something, too.”

  
Seunghyun grabbed the money but before he make his leave he looked at her sister, hardly. “don't say something stupid, please.”

  
Hyeyoon just laughed and nodded her head then seunghyun made his way out of the dorm. She looked at him again.

  
“is it okay that i'm here? You know, I haven't really seen him in months and i've missed messing with seunghyun.” Hyeyoons says, smiling.

  
“no worries, it's okay. I haven't seen my sister in ages too.”

  
“oh, you have an older sister too?”

  
Jiyong nodded, “yeah, she's the best. Her name's dami.”

  
“I see, seems like you're very close to her.”

  
Jiyong smiles, “we're very close.”

  
Jiyong found himself listening intently to hyeyoon, they chatted about inconsequential things and laughed at one man that is seunghyun, he'd discovered how seunghyun got really insecure about his body; that he used to be a chubby little kid- hyeyoon even showed him photos of little seunghyun, and jiyong thinks, nothing really changed, seunghyun is still cute and grew as an handsome human being, like he just stepped out of GQ magazine.

  
he laughed when hyeyoon recalled seunghyun's high school days, he was a troublemaker and their mother had to talked to the principal every once in a month, then she also talked about seunghyun's favorite things, he discovered that seunghyun loved collecting furnitures, mostly chair. He also loved art and paintings. And jiyong just listens and listens, maybe taking notes about seunghyun's likes and dislikes, then their conversation was cut off when seunghyun had came, with daesung.

  
“hey daesung! you've grown so much! I haven't seen you in what, three years?” hyeyoon stood up, giving daesung a hug.  
Daesung smiles hugging her back,

 

“seunghyun told me you were here so I insisted that I should go back with him.”

  
Hyeyoon pulled away and brushes daesung's hair, “so how's the girlfriend?”

  
Daesung laughs and seunghyun chuckles as he gives coffee he had bought to jiyong and jiyong took it a mumbled a thank you.  
“you mean how's the _girlfriends_?” seunghyun muttered sitting at the edge of his bed, smirking.

  
“look who's talking. You dated a lot than I do.” Daesung encountered.

  
“you two don't have to argue about who dates a lot, you both are players.” Hyeyoon muttered, sipping her coffee.

  
Jiyong just sat at the couch, listening at three of them chitchats and catch up on the things they have missed about each other's life, jiyong didn't feel out of place because sometimes hyeyoon would asked his opinions about a certain thing, then daesung would joke around the four of them, and well, seunghyun, he sometimes would give jiyong a glance and when jiyong would look at his way, seunghyun's already looking at him. It made him blush, luckily, he's good at pretending that something like that didn't happen so he just keeps listening to hyeyoon and daesung, mostly because seunghyun's was just quiet most of the time and he would just talk when he was offended by either hyeyoon and daesung and defends himself.  
he's actually learning things about seunghyun, and he would be lying if he said that this day wasn't enjoyable, because it was, it was so fucking great to have hyeyoon and daesung tortured seunghyun and jiyong would just found himself smiling.

  
But then time flies so fast when youre enjoying something, and hyeyoon had to leave. They all stood up from where they were sitting and hyeyoon was the one who speaks up.

  
“seunghyun, you have to call home more often, okay? It sucks that we just have little time but i'm glad I came to see you before I leave for new york.” Hyeyoon mumbled, hugging her brother tightly as she burries her face on seunghyun's chest, “i'm going to really really miss your annoying ass.”

  
Seunghyun smiles, “yeah, I will. And take care of yourself, too. I wouldn't want to hear you crying over the phone just because a guy broke your heart again.”

  
“hey, i'll be there because of work and I was so scared to date someone again because last time I did it, you almost broke jared's face.” Hyeyoon mutters, looking up at her brother again.

  
“because he cheated on you and broke your heart.”

  
Jiyong smiles, okay, if it wasn't the cutest thing he had heard from seunghyun he didn't know what is.

  
“you and your overprotective self.” Hyeyoon says then she gives jiyong a glance and walked at him then she suddenly gave jiyong a quick hug, “I really did enjoyed talking to you, jiyong. I hope to see you soon and please bare with seunghyun more, prolong your patience with him.” She jokes as she nudges seunghyun.

  
“what?” seunghyun asks.

  
“stop giving him a hard time, he's such a precious human being.” Hyeyoon pouts, then she turns to daesung, “watch seunghyun for me.”

  
“that's not a problem.” Daesung says as he cackles.

  
“hey! i'm not a kid!”

  
“you can be sometimes.” Hyeyoon exclaims.

  
Seunghyun huffs, “by the way, you're sure you don't want me to walk you at the train station?” seunghyun asks.

  
hyeyoon shakes her head, “you don't have to, tabi.” She says “i'll get going, okay?”

  
“me too! I have an exam tomorrow, I need to study for it.” Daesung muttered.

  
Seunghyun lifted his brow, “since when did you start caring about college?”

  
“since today?” daesung says.

  
“let's get going then.” Hyeyoon says, slinging her bag on her shoulders, “i'll call you when I get there, seunghyun. bye jiyong, I hope to see you soon, really.”

  
Jiyong smiles waving his hand to hyeyoon who walked towards the door with daesung, “bye hyeyoon, thanks for the coffee and stories, too.”

  
Hyeyoon just laughed and gave them one last wave and she was out of the door with daesung shutting it.

  
Jiyong walked towards his bed and seunghyun speaks.

  
“what _stories_ did she told you?” seunghyun asked.

  
Jiyong just looks smug and smirked, “it's a secret between her and me and you don't have to know about that.”

  
Seunghyun looked at him weirdly, “it's about me, isn't it?”

  
“you're so full of yourself.” Jiyong muttered.

  
“you have to tell me what she told you about. I have the right to know since it's about me.” Seunghyun insisted, walking towards jiyong as he looks down at him.

  
“I didn't even say that it was about you.”  
Seunghyun ignored his remarked, “just tell me.”

  
“and what is it to you?”

  
Seunghyun didn’t answer right away, like he was contemplating things in his mind before he opened his mouth but then he closes it momentarily, and just shrugged his shoulders.

  
“whatever.” He says then he was back at his bed.

  
Jiyong shakes his head, seunghyun seemed so interested about what his sister and jiyong talked about, so what if it's about him? He just discreetly smiles at himself, and now, he's sure he's just so pathetic to look at, don't blame him, though. he's just happy .

* * *

  
Jiyong shuts his eyes again as he heard seunghyun's talking to someone on the phone, he grunts and flips over and rolling his back over the side of the bed and jiyong just made a low, keening sound in the back of his throat, he feels so hot, and he feels like his fever will not go down anytime soon.

  
then he heard seunghyun stops talking and he thank god, because seunghyun talking in the middle of the room just making his head aches more.

  
“jiyong, are you okay there?” seunghyun asks.  
Jiyong just shakes his head. he's sweating profusely with his puffy eyes, he's got the blankets kicked off himself, and he's curled up into a pathetic-looking human being.

  
“are you sick?” seunghyun asks, putting his palm on top of jiyong's head, “ _shit_ , you're sick. why didn't you tell me?” seunghyun had said, jiyong looks pitiful, and seunghyun's tone sounded like he sort of feel bad for him.

  
“as if you'd care.” Jiyong has actually had an energy to snap and he had managed to do it.  
This time, seunghyun didn't fire and snap back so jiyong rolls over again, trying to get more comfortable and just sleep his fever away.

  
he heard the door shuts, and seunghyun leaves the room, _right_ , seunghyun doesn't care even if jiyong's crying blood or if he's going to die in here, there's no reason at all, seunghyun just having no little care about him.

  
fifteen minutes later, he felt a palm on top of his forehead again, “jiyong,” he coaxes, “jiyong, wake up.” He heard seunghyun's deep voice, slowly, he blinks his eyes open, they're bloodshot and exhausted, he'd seen seunghyun kneeling down in front of him, then he pulled his palm away from him and rest his arms on the bed. The look of concern seems to bubbles up inside seunghyun, and jiyong took another glance at him, just making sure that it is really seunghyun.

  
“what do you want? i'm not feeling well, you can leave me-"

  
seunghyun shakes his head, “stop being a hardheaded. You look like you're about to die here.”

  
“yes, because i'm really dying.”

  
“I got you a soup,” seunghyun says, “you have to eat.”

  
Jiyong has to look up at him again, did seunghyun really bothered to buy a soup just for him? He can be a good asshole, sometimes. He sits up, and he grunts out a gruff, “thank you.”

  
Seunghyun handed him the soup, it smells good.

  
Seunghyun cleared his throat, “do you want me to, like, feed you?”

  
Jiyong snaps his head back at that, did he heard him right? Seunghyun was offering jiyong to feed him, and he looks so fucking shy? What the hell? he's sick but he has a 20/20 vision, and he could clearly see it. Seunghyun was scratching his neck, the first time seeing him kind of shy.

  
As much as jiyong wants seunghyun to do it, he shakes his head. “you don't have to do that but thanks.”

  
“are you sure?” seunghyun asks again, eyes dropping to jiyong's.

  
Jiyong nodded his head before eating the soup.

  
“just tell me if you need something, I’ll be just here.” The taller man had muttered again, sitting down on the couch as he starts reading a book.

  
Jiyong watches him for seconds, it's actually weird hearing those words from seunghyun, watching him giving care for jiyong, the asshole seunghyun was nowhere to be found and he thinks he might like this one better, caring seunghyun is much much way better than a cocky seunghyun.

  
he just doesn't want to get his hopes up.

Seunghyun just pitied him because he really looks so pathetic. Nothing more and nothing less.

  
when he finishes the soup, he had tried to stand up and put the bowl on the sink and sat on the bed again, “seunghyun, could you get me my sweater?”

  
Seunghyun takes a peak at him and put the book he was holding on the desk, he nodded his head and crosses the room, opening jiyong's drawer, and grabbed a sweater. Seunghyun handed it to him as he mumbles, “thanks" to him.

  
“go to sleep, jiyong unless you want to go down to the school clinic-"

  
Jiyong shakes his head, “I can't do that. they'll just tell me to drink fluids. I can do that here without having to walk ten minutes.”

  
“we don't have any meds here but I can get you some from seungho. i'm sure he has one.”

  
“really?” jiyong knows he sounds so grateful.  
Seunghyun ndded his head, “yeah, i'll be back quick.”

  
Then seunghyun was out of the door, jogging his way down to seungho's dorm and when he comes back, he was holding a bottle, he lid it open and grab a bottle of water, he puts the pill on jiyong's hand, as jiyong takes it and sips water.

  
“seungho told me he'll be here in a few hours he just had to do something and he'll bring youngbae over, too.”

  
Jiyong chuckles, “seungho acted like I was in my death bed.”

  
“maybe he's just making sure you're going to be okay.” Seunghyun mumbles.

  
“thank you seunghyun, really.” Jiyong finally had the courage to say those words, seunghyun was emotionless, he just nodded his head, he was about to turn around, though but then he put his palm on jiyong's forehead again, then pulled it away.

  
“get better, I hate seeing you looking like shit.” He hears seunghyun whispered, and jiyong has the time to think about it, has the time to dwell on what that means, why seunghyun would say it. He gets back laying on the bed, and just _smiles_.

* * *

  
"Nice unicorn, youngbae.”

  
Youngbae glares at seungho and covers what he was doing, “it's a deer.” He hisses.

  
“seriously though, why did you drag us here?” seungho mutters, pencil brushing over the page, coloring outside the lines.

  
“to have fun.” Youngbae says, not looking at seungho as he seemingly enjoying himself painting a deer, and it really looks like a unicorn according to seungho.

  
“you know I ditched soohyuk for this shit.” Seungho grunts, tossing his pencil on the round table. “and jiyong looks so bored as me. Remind us, why are we friends with you again?”

  
“answer that for yourself and stop talking i'm trying to concentrate here.”

  
Jiyong laughs at them as they started bickering at each other again, youngbae had dragged them into an art class, it's actually enjoyable though, and he gets to spend the whole time with youngbae and seungho.

  
“you didn't even tell us that it was an art class, I thought we were going to have fun!”

 

seungho mutters, glaring at youngbae who just laughed his ass off. “you could've bring hyorin.”

  
“but I want to spend the day with my amazing friends.”

  
Seungho rolled his eyes. “I just can't wait to get out of here.”

  
“bring your boyfriend next time.” Youngbae suggested.

  
“so you mean there will be any more next time?”

  
“yeah, i've got the three of us registered. we'll be here once in a week for two months. don't you dare not come, I paid for it. now, start painting.”

  
Seungho raises his arms and plumps them down on his waist and scoffed, “you're such a traitor.”

  
Jiyong chuckles as he started to make sharp edges, “seungho's just can't wait to kiss his boyfriend that's why he's being grumpy.”

  
“damn right, we didn't even get to finish fucking the other day because seunghyun had decided to cockblock us.” Seungho says, looking so overly sexually frustrated at the fact that he didn't get his orgasm.

  
jiyong's head perked a bit, speaking of seunghyun, he's not being an asshole to jiyong since he got sick and jiyong thinks that he should get fever more often so seunghyun will treat him right.

  
“what do you mean?” jiyong asked, and seungho made a dramatic roll of his eyes.

  
“you were sick and he started banging at my door just to get a medicine from me.” _Oh_ , seunghyun really did that?

  
“really?” jiyong asked, amused. Wanted to hear more about seunghyun being so concerned to him, it's making his body tingle.

  
“yes, really. he even ordered me to hurry up because you weren't really feeling better. your _boyfriend_ is fucking bossy.” Seungho exclaimed, grabbing the paint brush on the table.

  
“he's not my boyfriend.” Jiyong stated, he just wishes seunghyun was his boyfriend, but it's too good to be true.

  
“oh, really? It looks like he's your boyfriend to me-“ seugho was cut off when youngbae grunts so loud.

  
“this is so stupid.” Youngbae mutters, and both of them looked at him.

  
“yes, because you were supposed to paint a deer not a fucking lopsided unicorn.” Seungho says, “and the nose could very well be look like a penis, youngbae.”

  
Jiyong laughs loudly at that and even the instructor who was wandering around turned her head to look at him, he bowed his head shyly.

  
“that makes me feel better, seungho. Thank you so much.”

  
“friends are supposed to tell each other the truth.”

  
“whatever,” youngbae says, “it's not completely terrible, right?” he asked jiyong.

  
“it's not, it just needs more colors and-" jiyong was cut off by seungho.

  
“you know jiyong, youngbae. He likes sugarcoating things so he wouldn't hurt anyone's feelings.”

  
“okay fine, it was kinda terrible.” Jiyong admits as he smiles.

  
Youngbae chuckles, “rude.”

  
“but factual.” Seungho chimed in. “rude but factual.”

  
“start over, youngbae.” Jiyong suggests, “we couldn't just like, pick up a paint brush and magically be perfect at it, so start over.”

  
Youngbae smiles, “this is why you’re my favorite friend. you're the best amongst the best, ji.”

  
“wow, I feel perfectly offended.” Seungho mutters, putting his hand on his chest, fakingly hurt.

  
“you came second, don’t worry.” Youngbae jokes as he starts his drawing again.

  
“well, it's better than nothing at all.” Seungho says as he turns his attention to jiyong again, “by the way, where are we again?”

  
Jiyong looked at him confused, “what?”

  
Seungho snaps his finger at him, “right, we were talking about seunghyun.”

  
“what's with him?”

  
“is he still your fuck buddy? The no string attach relationship still going on?” Seugho whispers, leaning closer to jiyong so he could hear his answer.

  
Jiyong rolled an eye, “we're not doing it again.”

  
Seungho cocked an eyebrow, “how many times did you tell me that and those times you were also ranting about how weak you were when it comes to him, hmm?”

  
“I decided not to do it again, okay? Stop nagging me about it.”

  
“well okay but the two of you seemed so much closer than before.”

  
“we weren't.” jiyong said sternly.

  
“he took care of you when you were sick, he's not being an asshole anymore according to you and he joined campus journalism for you, the least you could do is to be honest with yourself and to your feelings.”

  
jiyong's mouth falls open. “he didn't join campus journalism for me!” he protests.

  
"Please keep it down in the back," comes from the front of the room.

  
jiyong flushes red and lowers his voice, hissing, "He joined it to piss me off, that's all," while glaring at seungho. “and he told me he lost his key.”

  
Seungho cackled at him, throwing his head back, “do you really believe him? He joined because of you, jiyong.”

  
“no.” jiyong says, going back at his own thing. “how can you know that?”

  
“oh, I know a lot of things.” Seungho winks at him.

  
he was about to ask another things when youngbae had decided to speak again. “I think I will just drop to college and be a street artist.” He said, jiyong and seungho tried not to snort at him, youngbae's starting to draw yet another deer.

  
“not with a nose looking like a penis again.” Seungho groans and youngbae throws a pencil at his direction.

  
Jiyong watches them, he wonders how much seungho knows. He wanted to ask more, but jiyong knew seugho would tell him if he wanted to.

* * *

  
on Saturday jiyong doesn't wake up to his alarm clock, he wakes up to someone gently shaking his shoulders, while his face pressed against the inside of a book, and it takes him a long, disoriented moment to realize where he is, and who's touching him.

  
“jiyong,” seunghyun says softly, “your alarm went off an hour ago. I don't think you meant to fall asleep.”

  
jiyong opens his eyes as he grabs the book out of his face, he was greeted by seunghyun who was looking down at him, and the day registered in his entire brain, which feels like a brick had fallen down to him, he remembered last night, when he'd fallen asleep in the middle of a work, he also remembers shutting his eyes at five in the morning and—

  
“oh my god,” jiyong says, “no.” his eyes cut to the alarm clock, reading the blinking 9:36 in the morning. “i'm so late. I need to-" he jumps, pushing seunghyun aside as he gathers his things on his bed, stuffing his books on his bag.

  
“jiyong, you look drained.” Seunghyun says, he puts a hand on jiyong's shoulder, stilling him. “I think you should go back to bed, you just got sick three days ago, I don't think another fever would do you any good.”

 

  
Jiyong doesn't have a time to think about how gentle seunghyun had said those words, about how concerned he sounded although he appreciates it, but then, right now he needed to go because he's so fucking late.  
“no, I can't do that.” Jiyong says as he flits across the room, grabbing his bag and putting everything inside. “just give this to youngbae, he'll come over to ge this.” Then he gave seunghyun a book, youngbae needed for a reference.

  
Seunghyun grabbed it and nodded his head, “you're not even going to eat breakfast?”

  
Jiyong didn't answer right away, he hurries to pull a hat on over his horrible looking hair, and then he's running out the door but before he could make another step, he spare seunghyun a glance , “i'll get something to eat when I get there.” He said before he could even catch himself, he doesn't know why he feels the need to say it, then he was out of seunghyun's sight.

  
when he gets to the library, he was out of breathe and sweating even if it's freezing outside. He only has time to wave his hand for Chaerin before he's hurrying through the room, heading for the tables at the back.  
the whole group is already there, Jaewook was looking at him smugly, well, that's not a surprise, the guy is an asshole, jiyong nearly even protested when their professor had decided to team jaewook with them, on the other hand there was sandara who was bent over books, then on the other chair across chaerin was Jihoon, another asshole from the group.

  
Jiyong skids to a halt, bag slipping off his shoulder and they all look up at him before jaewook cracks, letting out an incredulous laugh, and then jihoon started laughing too, looking at him like he's some sort of a joke.

  
“what the hell,” jaewook starts, “did you really try do do all the work last night?”

  
“we were just joking, jiyong!” jihoon mutters, “we thought you'd realize. We didn't think you'd actually do all of the work.”

  
“jiyong, i'm sorry, we thought you knew we were just joking.” Chaerin adds, the only one who looks really guilty other than sandara.  
Jiyong blinks at them, “w-what?”

  
“we have until the end of the month,” sandara explains, “we thought you know because yesterday we were just all exchanging emails, talking about the research title. No one's started anything yet. today's was going to focus on distributing the research work.”  
Jiyong wanted to lash out, to scream on top of his lungs, “but I was up until five because I thought-"

  
“you really did it! I thought you were so fucking smart, jiyong. you're actually kind of stupid.” Jaewook chimed in, laughing with Jihoon.

  
“he actually tried to do it, what the fuck.” Jihoon mutters, clapping his hands together as he looks at jiyong. “but you know, you can do the research by yourself, we won't even complain.”

  
“hey boys, cut it out.” Chaerin says, looking at jiyong guilty.

  
“stop laughing jaewook, you were the one who planned to tell jiyong that we only have two days to do it.” Sandara murmured, glaring at jaewook who just waves her off.

  
“it was dumb to think that a research would only be done for just two days,” jaewook mutters, “right, jiyong?” he asks then he laughs with jihoon, again.

  
Slowly, jiyong collapses in a seat. Jaewook and jihoon continue laughing at his expensive, chaerin pats his shoulder and gives him an apologetic look, “it was just a joke,” she says, “we took it too far, I’m sorry.”  
Chaerin seems really sorry, sandara was too, but then the other two weren't. he feels so pathetic for himself, when will people take him _seriously_?

  
Jiyong closes his eyes as he takes a calming breathe, he's so embarrassed and an anger building up on him, he wanted to cry, he just feels so upset over it. But then instead of screaming, he sinks lower in his chair and tries to pay attention to everything they say.  
The three of them started jotting down information they could get from the book and as soon as they finished, jiyong leaves, not bidding goodbye to any of them.

  
then he's back at the dorm, shutting the door behind himself, he makes it to the bed, dropping his bag in the middle of the room as he goes and then collapses onto it, he buries his face on the pillow, his eyes are burning, he tries to school the lump in his throat and he feels like an idiot, and pathetic, and now he's crying.

  
“jiyong.” He heard seunghyun, and jiyong make sure to wipe the tears rolling down his cheeks but really it was too obvious that he has been crying because his eyes are all red and puffy.

  
He looks up at him, lips trembling. “yeah?”  
Jiyong's bed dips, and the next thing he knows, gentle hands are rubbing circles against his back.

  
"what happened?"

  
he has no idea why he does it, but he finds himself curling on the pillow as he tried to not make his tears fall down again.  
“they made me feel like an idiot.”

  
seunghyun's expression smoothes out into an indifferent one. “do you want to talk about it?”

  
jiyong whimpers, just thinking about what happened made him cry again, for some people it might be just a little fucking thing but for jiyong it wasn't, it made him feel so pathetic. “they just — made fun of me.”

  
jiyong's eyes are wet and red, his voice is thick with repressed tears.

  
seunghyun keeps gently rubbing his back and jiyong keeps talking about how idiot he looked like, how pathetic he feels. “they didn't tell me that it was just a _joke_. They enjoyed making fun of me. Jaewook and jihoon were scumbags, they planned to trick me and I was so dumb to believe every single thing they say knowing that they're assholes. I feel sorry for myself.”

  
“you don't need to feel sorry for yourself, they're the ones who should be sorry.” Seunghyun had managed to say, looking softly at jiyong as he stops rubbing his back and jiyong suddenly craves for his touch.

  
“i'm not expecting an apology from them, knowing jaewook and jihoon, they wouldn't do that.” He says, “I just want to finish the work and get over it.”

  
Jiyong looks at seunghyun again, he's just happy that seunghyun was here with him to listen to him, and not judging him, he didn't say that jiyong was over reacting, he just listened and tried to cheer him up, and now, he doesn't want asshole seunghyun back, he wants a kind seunghyun forever.

 

  
Seunghyun pats his shoulder, then he gets off the bed, and jiyong shivers, wishing those hands were still rubbing circles at his back, “I have to go somewhere.”

  
“go somewhere?” jiyong asks.

  
“I need to do something.” Seunghyun mutters, grabbing his jacket from the hanger and smiles at jiyong, “i'll be right back.” He says before he leaves the room.

  
Jiyong stares at the closed door, trying not to groan at the fact that he was craving for seunghyun again, trying to sort out how he feels, so he pulls his blankets in around him and closes his eyes, image of seunghyun looking so concerned and fondly at him stays at his mind until he fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

  
the next day was like yesterday, nothing special, he'd just listens to whatever chaerin and sandara says, sometimes, giving his suggestion if needed and asked. it was already ten in the morning, jaewook and jihoon haven't showed up yet and they were an hour late.

  
“jaewook had the outline, where's the guy?” chaerin mutters, disappointment filling her voice as she sighs. “and jihoon, too. Where the hell are they?”

  
Sandara shrugged her shoulders, “I don't know, they didn't tell that they'd be late, though.”

  
Jiyong just watches the both of them, it was actuallyy in his favor, though. Jaewook and jihoon not being here is making his day better until it's not--- he'd seen the both of them walking with their head downs towards their table.

  
Chaerin also noticed them as she stood up and shoot them daggers, “hey! Where have you guys been?”

  
Jaewook and jihoon ignored her, instead they walked in front of jiyong, looking down, not showing their faces.

  
“jiyong, i'm sorry. Yesterday, we took it way too far. i'm sorry.” Jaewook starts, and jiyong's eyebrows furrowed together and met in the middle of his forehead, “i'm sorry for calling you stupid.”

  
“I apologize too, jiyong. We went over the line and I promise it won't happen again, I'm sorry.” Jihoon says, still looking down.  
Jiyong doesn't know what to say, because really he didn't expect an apology from them and he already accepted that to himself but hearing them say those _sorrys_ actually felt so unusual.

  
“it would be actually more sincere if you two won't keep looking down and look jiyong directly at his eyes and apologize.” Chaerin says, crossing her arms against her chest.

  
“i-no, we can't.” jaewook says as he nervously grips the strap of his bag.

  
“why not?” chaerin asks, lifting her brow.  
the two didn't answer chaerin so jiyong speaks.

  
“apology accepted.” He mutters, jaewook and jihoon suddenly lifted their head up, and jiyong stared at them in shock, jaewook has his black eye on the side of his left eye and jihoon had one too, with small bruises on top of his lip and the both of them looked like they got beaten up.

  
“what the hell happened with your faces?” chaerin says, shocked was an understatement.

  
Jaewook and jihoon just looked entirely embarrassed, it took awhile to answer. “we just got what we deserved, I guess.”

  
“what?” sandara had chimed in, looking at them, now.

  
Jiyong just stared at them, wondering how they got those black eyes.

  
Jaewook looks at jiyong hesitantly, then he looks at chaerin who was actually near on bursting but she choses not to. “jiyong's boyfriend did this.”

  
Jiyong head snaps, like someone had said something incredulous, “ _boyfriend_? me?” he asked, pointing at himself, trying to confirm if he heard them right. “I don't even have one.”

  
jihoon's head perks up, and jaewook looked at him confused. “he's not your boyfriend?”

  
before he could even say yes, and asks who was he, chaerin did it for him, “who's he?”  
jaewook pursed his lips before he opens his mouth to speak, “choi seunghyun, he told us not to mess with jiyong.”

  
“well I guess, what comes around goes around.” Chaerin mtters, sitting down, “and jiyong, wow, you're dating cchoi seunghyun?”

  
“again, we're sorry, jiyong. We meant it.”

  
It was chaerin who speaks again, not getting over what jaewook had said. “I didn't know he was taken, though.” Chaerin pouts, “I thought he was single, me and sandara were gushing over him for months.”

  
Jiyong stays still, because he couldn't even believe what he just heard, so seunghyun kind of beat them up because they made fun of jiyong? _Okay_ , that was ridiculous. He didn't expect he would do such thing, and didn't know if he would feel sorry for jaewook and jihoon for getting bruises and shits or just smiles until his mouth hurts because seunghyun cared about him, genuinely cared, he smiled discreetly, maybe it wasn't ridiculous after all.

* * *

  
Jiyong was determined to ask seunghyun about why he had gave jaewook and jihoon a black eyes and bruises, but yesterday seunghyun didn't come at the dorm not until it was midnight when he bursted in drunk, he had gone partying again.

 

he rolled over as he sees seunghyun's already out of bed, doing his sit-ups again. Jiyong watches him and takes a deep breathe, “why did you do it?” jiyong mumbles, he rubs at his eyes and stretches, pretending to act cool.

  
“did what?” seunghyun grunts.

  
Jiyong blinks at him, taking in the slightly manic look on his face, hidden under the red flushed, sweat covered cheeks, “jaewook and jihoon.” He says, seunghyun should get his point.

  
“ah, right, that one.” Seunghyun says through panting breathes, “they told you?”

  
“yeah,” jiyong says, “yeah, they did. They told me you gave them those bruises.” He continues, just to clarify.

  
Seunghyun stops doing his sit-ups as he wipes the sweat dripping down his forehead, he smirks, “they got what they deserved, and yeah, I did. what's the problem?” he says, like it was the simplest thing in the world, then he lowers himself back down to the floor.

  
Jiyong sat from his bed, he could feel his cheeks heating up, “why did you do it?”

  
“because,” seunghyun says, panting, “ _I care_.”  
_Wait, what?_ Is jiyong hearing this right? Seunghyun cares?

  
But seems like a cat got his tongue, he swallowed the lump in his throat, fidgeting the sheets around his fingers.

  
“you care about me?” okay, that come out too fast, but whatever, it had to be asked sooner or later, anyway.

  
Seunghyun had spare him a glance, still on the floor. “yeah, I do. do you have any problem with that?”

  
Jiyong bites his upper lip, trying not to squeal or anything because seunghyun just said he fucking cared and it was a music to his ear, probably the best morning he had wake up to in this dorm.

  
“last time I checked you didn't care.” Jiyong had ignored the feeling of a sudden sadness building up on him because he was supposed to be happy but just remembering the things that had happened, the things that made him sad, are just blocking his happiness away from him.

  
“who told you I didn't care about you?” seunghyun mutters, stopping himself from making another sit-ups, then completely sitting on the floor as he looks ober jiyong who stares right back at him. “when did I said that?”

  
Jiyong gulped, “you just did few months ago.” Jiyong had considered the day when seunghyun had went to the ice cream shop and told him that he didn't care about him, his memories aren't that rubbish and the days when jiyong felt like seunghyun just really didn't cared, if that even counts.

  
Or even when the time jiyong thought that he was just had been a _body_ , nothing _more_. An object to satisfy seunghyun's lust, not a person with a soul and spirit. And yet, even as jiyong raged at him, Jiyong knew he liked seunghyun.

  
Seunghyun brushes his hands down his face, “right,” he mumbles, “but things changed. Just because I told you I didn't care back then that doesn't mean I still don't care now.” Then he stares at jiyong, “I care about you, though. You just didn't notice it.”

  
Jiyong felt his heart beats faster against his chest, He had never seen Seunghyun said those words, like he truly cared, this was a new side of him. Jiyong blinks at him, he'd never imagine the day would come that seunghyun would say that he cared. About him. He cared about jiyong. And that's all that matters. 

 

Jiyong felt weak at his knees, he wanted to crawl at the corner and hide himself from seunghyun because he was blushing so bad, he knows his face is red as tomato.

  
“why did you care?” jiyong asks, wanting to know every explicit details.

  
“aren't you late? it's already eight.” Seunghyun says as he tilts his head to look at the clock, changing the topic then lays on the floor again.

  
Jiyong looks at the clock too, well, _yeah_ , he's getting late but he wanted to ask more, so he knows what to expect. But then he remembers that he had to submit a paper to his professor, his queries for seunghyun could wait, right?

  
“but you didn't answer my question.” Jiyong mutters, standing up from the bed.

  
“your question can wait jiyong but your class can't.” seunghyun exclaimed, expression is unreadable.

  
Seunghyun was right, so jiyong nods his head and slips out the bathroom door, but before it closes shut behind him, he hears a thud and looks back to see seunghyun lying flat against the ground, he just laughed at his stupid antics.

  
When jiyong was done with his shower, he gets back to the room only to find seunghyun still laying on the floor, he's in the exact position, only his eyes are closed.

  
Jiyong was about to ask what was he even doing when seunghyun's eyes open slowly, lids heavy. He reaches out a hand while yawning. “help me up?”

  
Jiyong stares at him, _seriously_? he puts out his hand, anyways, and then he's being tugged to the ground, seunghyun breaks the fall with his body, jiyong landing directly on top of him, he doesn't stay there for long, though, because seunghyun's turning them over easily, trapping jiyong against the floor.  
“do I know you from somewhere?”

 

seunghyun parroted the corny hollywood line with all the sarcasm he could muster. Jiyong just chuckles, gosh, what they were doing?

 

“do you want to hear my answer, now?” seunghyun mutters, with his fucking sexy deep voice, dimples are showing, and jiyong just melt right there and then.

  
the tightness in jiyong's throat relaxed long enough for him to say, “I thought you said that my class couldn't wait and my question can?”

  
seunghyun slides a hand through jiyong's hair, “I kind of changed my mind.”

  
“what?”

  
seunghyun's eyes trails between jiyong's eyes and lips then he speaks, “but i'm torn between answering you and kissing you right now. help me decide?”

  
_jesus_ , are they flirting? _yes_ , jiyong thinks they're fucking flirting and it's fucking with his mind.

  
as much as jiyong wants to kiss that stupid lips, he needed an answer.

  
“I want to hear and know you answer.”  
Seunghyun laughs but shortly the room filled with silence, and the only thing jiyong could hear is the beating sound of his heart pumping against his chest. “I have a lot of explaining to do, aren't I?”

  
yes, seunghyun has a lot to explain, words behind his actions, actions behind his words, and just everything that had happened between them. there's a lot of explaining, and jiyong is sure that he has time for it, he always finds time for seunghyun.

  
so jiyong nodded his head, words wouldn't come out because he was busy being mesmerized by seunghyun's perfect features and the fact that seunghyun was giving him the fond looks again, this time, jiyong felt it was real, that he wasn't dreaming anymore. That the fond looks has a deeper meaning, it wasn't just a casual glance. It has to be something.

  
before seunghyun could answer, he looks at the clock again, “I don't want you to be late for your class,” he says, “but I want you to know that I truly fucking care about you, jiyong.” seunghyun's words sounded so sincere, the look he gave to jiyong also revealed the genuine care he has for the smaller man.

  
Jiyong bites his lip, his reddening cheeks are helpless too. Because it was confirmed, seunghyun cared about him. He wouldn't get tired hearing it everyday. jiyong's gaze moved from seunghyun's intense eyes and down to his lips, and he even felt more exposed by the way seunghyun was looking at him, like he's the only person in the world.

  
Jiyong blushes a deep peach color and apparently seunghyun notices it because by the time he glances at jiyong's fully red cheeks, “you're blushing. you're that flattered, huh?” seunghyun says, he always makes a way to be smug, but jiyong loves it, anyway.

  
Jiyong pretends to be annoyed, he rolled his eyes, “get off me.” Jiyong shoves seunghyun's shoulder lightly.

  
seunghyun's face turned from being smug to confused, “I was just joking.”

  
Jiyong tried to sustain himself from laughing and tried to looked annoyed as he could be, then he felt seunghyun's wight disappears, he takes a halting breathe and gets up, he didn't say anything, he combs his hair and grabbed his bag from his bed, then he looks at seunghyun again who was leaning on the kitchen counter, with his arms crossed, watching jiyong and he looks like a lost puppy.

  
“you said you cared about me,” jiyong says as he stares at seunghyun fully.

  
Seunghyun nodded his head, “yes, I do mean it, jiyong.”

  
Jiyong thinks for a second, then he gets a stupid idea in his head and speaks, “you have an unconvincing way of displaying your care, seunghyun.” He tried to speak it as serious as possible, then he was out of the door not sparing seunghyun a glance, smiling at himself, victorious.

* * *

  
later that day, when their professor had dismissed the class, jiyong sprints away and went to the other building for campus journalism because well, this is the day they're going to submit their literary piece.  
“aw.” Seungho cooed, “he cared about you is also the other way of saying he likes you, Ji.” He continues as he pinches jiyong's cheeks, and jiyong swats his hands away.

  
“He didn't tell me he likes me, though.” Jiyong mutters as he turns to look at seungho, they are still waiting for the editor in chief so seungho has the time to gossip with him.  
Seungho rolled his eyes as he sits up straight and looks at jiyong like he's a lunatic, “you don't really get it, do you? Or do I have to knock some sense in your brain, Ji? Seunghyun _likes_ you, he fucking likes you and I don't why you don't even notice it, I always see him looking at you like you invented the fucking sun. He turned from being a vile asshole to a caring puppy, Aren't that enough reasons?”

  
Jiyong pouts, “still, I don't see the reasons why would he even like someone like me.”

  
“i thought you want him to like you? what happened now?” Seungho asks, and he looks at jiyong suspiciously and then he sighs, “I see. You're doubting yourself, again. Ji, You're likeable, okay? I think, Seunghyun got all the answer to that.”

  
Jiyong bites his lips, “do you really think he likes me?”

  
Seungho cackles, “i do, he likes you a lot. He cared about you because he likes you.”

  
“I thought I was just dreaming when he said that he cared.”

  
“you shouldn't doubt that when it came from his own mouth, Seunghyun seems to be the type of person who just fucks around with others, but when he said it, he said it.” Seungho mutters, “He likes and cares about you. Seunghyun has just a stupid way of showing it.”

  
Jiyong stared at his friend confused, Seungho seems to know seunghyun more than him. “You spoke those words with so much conviction, seungho. Do I need to know something?”

  
Seungho just chuckles, “Don't worry, Ji. I'm not planning on stealing your potential boyfriend from you but you know, spending time with soohyuk leads me to knowing seunghyun.”

  
“I wish I could spend some time with him too, you know, without sex and fighting. Just, spending time with him. I want to know him, too.” Jiyong exclaims, he wanted to do it so bad, if he were to choose, spending a peaceful time with seunghyun or having a quick sex with him, he would choose the former, in a heartbeat.

  
“aw, jiyongie's head over heels for Seunghyun. I think-"

  
“What are you guys talking about? I heard my name.”

  
Jiyong and seungho both turned to look up, and seunghyun was standing in front of them, looking between the both of them and jiyong tilted his head to spare seungho a glance.

  
“oh, Seunghyun you're here. I think I have to take my seat in front, here, you can take mine.” Seungho mumbles, standing up from the chair as he offers it to seunghyun who gladly takes and slides into it. Jiyong followed seungho's figure and gave him the look of _Are you serious_? And his friend just winks at him and takes a seat in front.

  
Seunghyun cleared his throat, and speaks, “So what was that all about?”

  
Jiyong looks at him, then he just smiles lightly, “It's just nothing, he was just talking about soohyuk and he kind of mentioned your name."

  
Seunghyun quirks his eyebrow, “really?”

  
Jiyong nodded his head, he's about to say something when the woman who happened to be the editor in chief had bursted inside the room mumbling about how sorry she was for being late because traffic had gone on her way. The both of them turned their attention to her.

  
she had talked about the up coming literature gallery, that some of the works they have made had the chance to be displayed on the event and then they submitted their works to her and before jiyong knows it, the meeting is coming to an end. The editor in chief stands at the front of the room and thanks them all for attending, and then explains what will happen next. “you have until next week to submit your other literay pieces.”

  
then after that she dismissed everyone, seunghyun was quick to grabbed his wrist, he looks like he wanted to say something but seunghyun held back and somewhat shyly asked Jiyong, “there's a football game this weekend. Our campus' rivalry. The whole school turns out for this one. Would you like to go?”

  
is seunghyun asking him out, _already_?Jiyong thought that his cheeks already find a way not to blush anymore but then with seunghyun asking him to go and watch a football game with him never ceases to make him blush.

  
jiyong seemed too obvious, though. he didn't seem to hesitate so he mumbled, “ _yes_ ,” to him, then he returned seunghyun's smile.

  
“good, I'll see you later at the dorm.”

 

Seunghyun mutters letting go of his wrist, then he started walking out of the door, he did a ridiculous jig on his way outside and reduced Jiyong to a fit of giggles with his antics.

  
Jiyong felt his cheeks would hurt if he won't stop smiling because he's still staring at the door with an eat shitting grin on his lips, Seungho sneaks his way on jiyong's side.

  
“did seunghyun asked you to marry him?” Seungho jokes, smiling at jiyong.

  
Jiyong chuckles, “what? no.”

  
Seungho laughs, “oh, really? why are you smiling from ear to ear then?”

  
“he asked me to watch the football game with him.” Jiyong says, finally turning his head to Seungho. He couldn't help it, though. he's happy.

  
“oh my god,” Seungho squeals, shaking jiyong's shoulder, “He's asking you out already, I told you he likes you!”

  
“hey, tone it down. someone might hear, he just asked me to watch football with him, it's not like he's asking me to be his already.” Jiyong says, grabbing seungho's arms as they make their way out of the room.

  
“ I think Youngbae just lost again,” Seungho mutters.

  
Jiyong raises his brow, “you bet with this again?”

  
“stop acting like you're surprised. I told him seunghyun's going to ask you out sooner or later, anyway.”

  
Jiyong just shakes his head, “gosh I hate you both.”

  
“you love us.” Seungho mumbled, putting his arms around Jiyong's shoulder as they started walking down the hallway.  
Jiyong couldn't help but think about tomorrow, he's going to watch a football game, with seunghyun, period. He thinks, this might be a start of something new.

* * *

  
the evening was cool and clear and perfect for a football game. Jiyong and Seunghyun walked for what it seemed like miles over rocky, dusty ground toward the brightly lit, decorated field. The bands representing each school vied for supremacy in volume, the field was packed in, students from their university are already cheering for the team and jiyong blows a raspberry into his palm, he'd noticed that seunghyun stops walking as he stops jiyong too.

  
he looks down at jiyong, “are you cold?”

  
Jiyong smiles shyly, slowly looking at seunghyun's eyes, “the weather's not on my side, tonight.”

  
Seunghyun nodded his head, “Do you want my sweater? Or-"

  
“no, no,” Jiyong says as he shakes his head, “I'm okay, You don't have to do that.” He firmly stated, He appreciates seunghyun's thoughtfulness, though, but he doesn't also want him to see him suffering because of the cold weather.

  
Seunghyun looks so hesitant, “Are you sure? It's okay with me, Jiyong, really. You don't have to be so shy about it and around me.” _Okay_ , he could admit it, seunghyun must've noticed it too, since all the way from their dorm to the field, he hasn't say a thing or two to seunghyun because he's just so shy, seunghyun's presence still makes him timid.  
Jiyong nodded his head, “Yeah, sorry about that.”

  
Seunghyun laughs, “Just tell me if I'm too fast, or this is making you feel really awkward because you know, I can wait. I don't want you to think that I'm pressuring you or anything. I want you to feel comfortable around me.”

  
Jiyong could feel the sincerity filling seunghyun's voice and daesung was really right about what he said about seunghyun at the bar, He wasn't a vile asshole at all, he's a good asshole if you come and know him.

  
“I was just still surprised, seunghyun. I mean, at some point of our lives we hate each other, we had this no string attach relationship and I just got really insecure sometimes. I even hate myself thinking about this. I know, we're going to have a fresh start and I just really can't help myself.” Jiyong says too fast, even himself couldn't catch up with his words. He just felt the need to tell everything to seunghyun, to know how he feels about this thing going on.

  
“I understand, Jiyong. I'm planning to explain everything to you after the game, Can I do that?" He asks, Jiyong nodded. “Can we first enjoy the night and stop thinking about tomorrows?”

  
Seunghyun is just so so good with words, he's almost perfect.

  
“Yeah, Let's enjoy this night.” Jiyong mutters, giving seunghyun his most genuine smile.  
Seunghyun returned the smile, his deep dimples are showing, “There you go, I love it when you smile like that. Let's go!” He cheers grabbing Jiyong's hand, “Shall we?”

  
Jiyong just laughs and nodded his head.  
They located their seats just moments before the kick off, amidst the shouting and cheering, Jiyong had heard Seungho shouting their names on top of his lungs, he was already with soohyuk who was grinning at them.

  
“Hey, Jiyong! I haven't seen you around the campus lately.” Soohyuk muttered, jiyong's eyes traveled down at Soohyuk and Seungho's laced fingers and he smiled, Seungho had never been so happy until he met Soohyuk.

  
“Yeah, Just busy with personal things.” Jiyong says.

  
_or just busy with seunghyun_ , but he didn't say it loud.

  
Seungho nudges seunghyun's shoulder, “Choi, If you hurt jiyong, I swear to god, I will kill you.”

  
Jiyong shyly looks down and Seunghyun chuckles, “I know, Seungho. You've been so vocal about it.”

  
“I was just making sure, You see here, You're soon to be his boyfriend, his first boyfriend.” Seungho says, giving an emphasize to first boyfriend that made seunghyun raises his squishy brow and turned to look at Jiyong.

  
“You never dated before?” Seunghyun whispers.

  
Jiyong bites his lower lip, and slowly lifted his head, “Uh, yeah.”

  
It made seunghyun smile even more, he nodded his head. “I see.”

  
Jiyong just grins and soon enough daesung finally came, complaining at them that they should've told him that everyone has their own date, pouting at them because he didn't bring anyone to cheer the night with, the group just laughed at him. Everyone was soon caught up in the spirit of the game.  
Jiyong found himself clapping his hands and stomped his feet, laughing like a school girl whenever seunghyun and daesung would squeal when the their team made a goal, even blushing whenever seunghyun would give him a glance and smile, showing his deep dimples to jiyong, only to jiyong. He felt even more relaxed than he had for weeks and was enjoying himself immensely because of seunghyun. He couldn't even believe how seunghyun can make him smile in just a matter of seconds.

  
He'd also seen Youngbae and Hyorin climbing to steep stadium steps, his arms draped around the shoulder of Hyorin and then they sat down two rows from them, Hyorin gave him a wave and Jiyong does the same. It's just a great night, all of his friends are here.

  
“Are you enjoying yourself?” Seunghyun suddenly asks through the loud volume of cheers in the field.

  
“Yeah, This is so fun. I haven't gone at football games for awhile. So thank you.”  
Seunghyun winks with his stupid handsome face, “No worries, that's the plan.”

  
“Huh?”

  
“My plan,” Seunghyun mutters, “to make you smile.”

  
“Smooth.” Jiyong says, grinning.

  
Okay, that was really smooth, and jiyong couldn't count how many times did he blushed tonight and all because of seunghyun.

  
Seunghyun shrugged and came back watching the game again.

  
At halftime, Seunghyun plied him with hot chocolate and popcorn. The fervor of the students at the field intensified even more during the exciting second half of the game. The score favored first their school team, then the rival scored. When during the final minute of the game, their school team scored a touchdown, making everyone go crazy. Students from their campus including them were on their feet, shouting, cheering, whistling and clapping their hands in rhythm to the song being blared out by the band in full maximum volume. In seunghyun's excitement, Seunghyun hugged Jiyong tightly around his arms, lifting him off his feet and Jiyong was laughing at his jostling enthusiasm.

  
It feels so good to be at this position, in seunghyin's arms, without any hesitation, he wrapped his arms around his broad shoulders and burries his face on seunghyun's firmed chest, smelling his expensive scent. He thinks, this might be the best position he has ever had.

  
“Seunghyun, are you really overjoyed about the win or it's just an excuse to hug jiyong?” Seungho's voice came and Seunghyun pulled away from their hug to make a statement.

  
He laughs, looking at jiyong first then to seungho, “I think it's both."

  
“I never thought you two will end up being together, If Jiyong doesn't have his long patience with him, he might've killed you, Seunghyun." Youngbae chimed in, chuckling. “Don't get me wrong, I'm happy that you two finally sort things out.”

  
Jiyong was so embarrassed of his friends, And youngbae, _damn_ , He really did say that Jiyong and Seunghyun are already together when it's not, Seunghyun didn't tell him what he feels yet, He just said that he cared about Jiyong and that's it. But then, Jiyong wasn t complaining, though, Seunghyun's really showing his ways that he really genuinely truly cared about him and it's more than enough.

  
“We're not together,” Seunghyun says, looking at youngbae then narrowing his eyes down to Jiyong, “yet.”

  
Jiyong tries not to smile widely at that, So there is chance, a big chance that they're going to be together and he couldn't contain his happiness. After all, this is what he had wished for, anyway.

  
After seunghyun making all these cheesy comments and with seungho and soohyuk's constant teasing, Daesung decided to took them all out for dinner only to find themselves at pizza hub. They chatted for what it seemed like three hours until Youngbae had told them that it's already getting late and all of them have schedules for tomorrow. Youngbae and Hyorin had their different direction toward their dorm so they were the first one to bid goodbye at them, next was daesung and the two pairs jogged themselves at their respectives dorms.

  
“Did you already move in with Seungho?” Seunghyun asked, amusement filling his voice as he nodded his head towards seungho's dorm.

  
“No, Maybe if he ask me to.” Soohyuk answers, wiggling his brows at him, “Do you want me to move in?” Then he turns his head at Seungho who was talking to Jiyong.

  
Seungho rolled his eyes, “You're like living in my dorm, Soohyuk. Don't act like your entire closet isn't in my room already.”

  
It made Seunghyun and Jiyong laughed, then the couple had already waved their hand goodbye and the both of them jogged their way up to their dorm. Seunghyun was the one who unlocked the door and let Jiyong slides in first inside.

  
And when they're both inside the room, standing in the middle, Seunghyun was the one who clears his throat, as if he wanted to clear the air building up between them the moment they both had entered the room.  
“Jiyong?” Seunghyun states, deep voice is filling the whole room as he travels his eyes from jiyong’s chin to his face. “I think you deserve to know what I feel about you.”

  
Jiyong stares at him widely, He could feel his heart beating fast, seunghyun's going to tell him he wanted to hear. He swallowed a throat, might as well just confess what he feels about Seunghyun, too. It's been awhile since he had been liking him, and he just wanted to pour his feelings and lay his heart in front of seunghyun. there's no turning back, there's no need to be coward anymore.  
“What is it?” Those are the only words he could force out, his heart was pounding.

  
Seunghyun smiled down at him, “I've been an asshole to you the past few months, Aren't I?” He scratches his head, “I was an idiot, okay? I was such an idiot to treat you like what I did, I was a coward.”

  
“You were an idiot.” Jiyong exclaims, looking up at Seunghyun as he'd seen the taller man bites his lip nervously, this was all new, seeing seunghyun being this nervous around him, he smiles at that, at least he has the effect on him like what he does with Jiyong every fucking time.

  
“If I wasn't so stubborn, I could’ve told you what I feel about you, sooner.” Seunghyun mumbled, “I thought I just love seeing you all worked up because of me that making you pissed would really make me happy but then I also hate seeing you with a frown in your face, I thought I just love teasing you but then I realized that I just want your attention.” Then he stops at his midway of his speech, “Am I making a fool out of myself in front of you?"

  
Jiyong shakes his head and gave seunghyun a reassuring smile, “No, I want to hear everything you have to say.”

  
Seunghyun took a deep breathe and took both of his hands, holding them between his palms, “The moment at the bar when Kyungil made fun of you it made me so angry that I even wanted to punch his face. Then, I started having this unusual feelings towards you….You're driving me crazy, Jiyong. You don't even know how much you affect me in every way possible.” Seunghyun says He had put so much inflection on the word affect.

  
“I'm driving you crazy?” Jiyong asks, amused. Like he couldn't believe that he had that kind of affect on seunghyun.

  
Seunghyun laughs as he caresses Jiyong's thumb, “Yeah, I thought I was going mad, I know this may sounds so fucking cheesy but I couldn't stop thinking about you after I'd kissed you the first time here, And when we had sex for the first time, It was such a bliss.”

  
“Yeah, it was.” Jiyong agreed, smiling from ear to ear looking at the shy seunghyun who was staring directly into his eyes.

  
“But I avoided you because I thought I just made a fucking fool out of myself…..And that you're going to ignore it so I ignored you first so it wouldn't hurt my ego. You were out of the dorm for three days and I know to myself that I had to do something and I came up with a stupid fucking idea, It was so stupid, so low…I even lied that I lost my key so I can fucking join campus journalism to see you. I'm sorry, Ji.”

  
Jiyong didn't gasped at that, Seungho was right, He didn't lost his key and it's also stupid but it makes jiyong blush, So seunghyun really did it to see him because apparently he was ignoring Seunghyun that time. If it isn't the cutest, He doesn't know what is.  
“Apology accepted.” Jiyong says, “But I remember you saying that what we were doing should be a no string attach relationship. That it's just a fuck, nothing more and nothing less.”

  
Seunghyun made a long shuddering sighs, “I did say that but I have my own reasons for it, okay? I wanted to convince myself that I don't like you because I was so _scared_ for some reasons and that I shouldn't start caring about you. So I did what I did, having sex with you then be an asshole after so I can forget how much I like you because I was so afraid and a coward but then you're so likeable, Jiyong…..And I would make the biggest mistake of my life if I wouldn't make you mine.”

  
_Make you mine_ , Shit, That sounds so endearing to Jiyong's ear.

  
“When did you start liking me?”

  
Seunghyun shrugs, “I don't know when it happened or how, One day I just found myself staring at you when you're not looking, asking seungho about you and shits like that. I just realized that I have to be a good man for you, You deserved to know what I feel about you, Jiyong. I like you, I like you so much, Ji. You're driving me nuts."

  
“You don't know how much your words make me so happy, Seunghyun. I'm glad to hear those words coming from you.” Jiyong mumbles, “I really like you, too. Seunghyun. So much even.”

  
Seunghyun smiles like there's no tomorrow, He pulled Jiyong into a tight hug, He held jiyong against him with more assurance than any man ever had. Jiyong felt the safety, the security in seunghyun's strong arms and it was heady, a pure bliss of experience.

  
“Really? I already know it but hearing you say it makes it even more better.” Seunghyun says, chin on top of Jiyong's head and he really sounded so confident, so smug.  
Jiyong pouts on his chest, circling his arms around Seunghun's shoulders and he felt Seunghyun strong arms tightly around his waist like he wouldn't want to let Jiyong go any minute.

  
“Did Seungho tell you that I like you?”  
Seunghyun shakes his head, “No, He didn't. I just knew it and felt it, You were always blushing around me, You think I didn't notice, huh?” Now, he really sounds so smug.

  
“Because you tended to say something stupid and it'll always makes me blush.”

  
“You're pretty when you blush. I love it.” Seunghyun says, He started to dance gracefully, as he did everything else. And Jiyong surrendered to his able lead. Seunghyun moved his chin in his dark air, and whispers something to Jiyong's ear, “I'm sorry for being such an asshole to you.”

  
“I'm sorry for pissing you off sometimes, too.” Jiyong said.

  
“Can we start again, Jiyong?”

  
Jiyong smiles at that, “Yeah, We can.”

  
“That's good to hear. I'm Seunghyun.”

  
The room filled with Jiyong's fits of giggles.  
“I'm Jiyong.”

  
“Hi, Jiyong. Can I court you?”

  
Jiyong nodded his head, “Of course.”

* * *

  
When Jiyong wakes up, he found himself cuddled with Seunghyun and he thinks his heart hadn't stop pounding from the fact of what happened last night, They both confessed their feelings and Jiyong was so fucking happy, It had been awhile since he felt this kind of genuine happiness.  
Seunghyun was still peacefully fast asleep on the bed and Jiyong made sure to carefully pulled away from his embrace and went instantly at the kitchen to make something for the both of them. He started grabbing eggs from the refrigerator when Seunghyun's voice came in.

  
“you're making breakfast?” He asked, Jiyong turned to look at him who was stretching his arms as he yawns.

  
“Yep,” He nodded, “Eggs are the only ones we have here. How do you like them?”

  
“Scrambled,” Seunghyun answer with a smile, he stood up from the bed and crossed the counter to pour a cup of coffee from the coffeemaker plunged into the wall.

  
Jiyong began breaking eggs into a bowl. “You have your class today, right?” Seunghyun noded his head.

  
“Yeah, And you have your demo teaching.”  
Jiyong quirk an eyebrow at him as he turned toward the stove and asked over his shoulder, “How'd you know that?”

  
“I saw your schedule when you left your laptop opened the other day.”

  
“Oh, Right,” Jiyong says, “I have and I'm so nervous.” He finishes, Jiyong had prepared for this long time ago, and he knew he was ready to face his professors for demo but somehow it still makes him nervous, picturing their judgement eyes looking at him was fucking with his mind.

  
Seunghyun brushes his hand on his shoulders as he gives Jiyong a smile, “I'm sure you'll do great, Ji. I'll be outside to cheer you up.”

  
“But you have your own class.”

  
Seunghyun smirks, “I can make a way for you. And besides, My class starts at 10 and ends at 1. Your demo starts at 2, right?”

  
Jiyong nodded his head.

  
“Then it's fine.” Seunghyun said, pinching jiyong's almost fluffy cheeks.

  
The aroma of coffee and scrambled eggs filled the room as Seunghyun set the table for them. Seunghyun continued giving him reassuring words, cheering him up, that he'll do just fine later along with the heavy rain outside encapsulated them in a private world, and Jiyong smiled as he imagined that this was what he likes though, sharing mornings with seunghyun like this everyday.

  
Jiyong grinned as he set the platter down on the small table and sat sown on the chair, “Do you have plans for holidays, yet?”

  
Seunghyun started buttering a biscuit as he shakes his head, “It's still a month away, I don't have any plans yet. How about you?”

  
“Hmm,” Jiyong says, he began sipping his coffee that seunghyun had made. “Well, I think I'll make a visit to my parents.”

  
_And I also wanted to spend the holidays with you, If you'd like_. His mind says but he didn't say it, though.

  
The two of them ate in silence for a few minutes and Jiyong complimented seunghyun on his coffee making. When he was finished and began gathering up the plate and cutlery, Seunghyun appeared behind him by saying, “I'll do the dishes. You should prepare your materials for your demo.” Then he winks and started washing the plates.

  
Jiyong's heart swell on that, Seunghyun is just so perfect.

* * *

  
When Jiyong had finished his demo teaching later that day, Seunghyun was right, He was there outside the room leaning on the wall, smiling proudly at Jiyong. He looked like a proud parent of his kid who aced an exam.

  
“I told you you'll do great, Ji. Congrats.”

  
“Thank you for cheering me up, Seunghyun.”

  
“You're very much welcome, Your majesty.” He said jokingly, “How about we make a celebration?”

  
“What? It's not like I got a job, though.” Jiyong mutters, chuckling.

  
Seunghyun pouted and crosses his arms against his chest, “It's worth celebrating. Let's go to your favorite ice cream shop few blocks away from here. It's my treat since you did great.”

  
“Fine but I'm paying.”

  
“What? No! I'll pay because I'm the one who's courting you, okay? I should pay.” Seunghyun insisted, and he sounded so persistent about it.

  
“But,” This time it was jiyong who was pouting, “How can I persuade you not to pay?” He asks, batting his eyelashes and looking up at Seunghyun. Just as he was wishing that his look would work he heard seunghyun groaned helpess.

  
“Stop giving me that look, You know I couldn't resist that.”

  
“Then make me pay.” Jiyong encounters, still not changing the way he's looking at the taller man. “Please?”

  
Seunghyun sighs nodding his head, “Okay, but just this once.”

  
And Jiyong smiled in victory.

 

 

“I was so afraid that you're going to turn me down so I decided to be an asshole to you after we had sex the first time.” Seunghyun leaned over and swipe a bit of ice cream from Jiyong's cup teasingly and put it in his mouth before Jiyong could even protest.  
They were in Jiyong's favorite Ice cream shop few blocks away from their campus and dorm. It has free ice cream for first time buyers so Seunghyun got a free one since last time he came here, he didn't even buy an ice cream. There are a lot of students here too, maybe because of free Wi-Fi not really for the ice cream.

  
His favorite flavor is salted caramel but then Seunghyun told him to try something new so he ordered himself a vanilla which was really good too.

  
“what got you so _afraid_?” jiyong asks, “if there's one person who should be afraid, it should be me. I mean, look at you,” jiyong stops as he uses his spoon to make a gesture up and down to seunghyun, “i'm not a superficial type of person but you can get everyone by just breathing.”

  
That's one hundred percent true, though. Seunghyun's such a good looking man, the most handsome man he had ever laid an eyes to, even. There are a lot of people gushing over him, Chaerin and Sandara are included, so, it would be easy for him to get someone he wants, including jiyong.

  
“I guess I was just really afraid of _rejection_ ,” Seunghyun mutters, Jiyong raises a brow at him and Seunghyun chuckles, “I mean, Who's not afraid of rejection? Everyone is.”

  
Jiyong nodded his head, He's got a point.

 

“But the moment you kissed me in the dark, I know to myself that you got me.” He says, He even felt more comfortable talking about it now with Seunghyun, he felt at ease opening things to him. Then he remembered a thing, “Wait, Why did you kissed me that night?”

  
He'd seen Seunghyun chuckles, scratching his neck. Jiyong figured that he always does it when he's shy or nervous.

  
“You were irresistible that night and I couldn't help myself.”

  
Jiyong's face turned pink, “Gosh, You're always making me blush.”

  
“And you're pretty when you blush.”

 

Seunghyun claims, “But do you want some of my ice cream?” He offers.

  
Jiyong made a face, “No, I don't think I can handle that flavor.” He answers, gazing down at Seunghyun's wasabi flavored ice cream, He had actually tried it once but the taste was outrageous.

  
“It tastes good!”

  
“It is,” Jiyong says laughing at seunghyun's pouted face, “for you, though.”

  
“I think this will be my new favorite flavor.” Seunghyun said then after a few seconds of wolfing down the rest, he turned to Jiyong and asked, “When's your birthday, Ji?”

  
Jiyong stops eating his ice cream as he looks at Seunghyun, “August eighteen. Why?”

  
“What? It's done already? I didn't see you celebrating it.”

  
“I was busy with my term papers that I even forgot my own birthday.” Jiyong laughs, “Why? Are you planning to throw a birthday party for me or buying me a gift?” It was supposed to be a joke but it seemed like Seunghyun took it seriously.

  
“Kind of,” He chuckles, “It's not too late, Isn't it?”

  
“What? Seunghyun, It's already the last week of september. You don't have to bother.” Jiyong mumbles, Time flies really fast, He remembers seeing Seunghyun on the first week of May- And _what_? They've been dorm mates for almost seven months?

  
Seven months of a rollercoaster journey ride, months off pissing each other off and look at them now. Life is full of surprising events, indeed.

  
“Hey, You're quiet. Somethings wrong?” Seunghyun suddenly asks, tapping Jiyong's shoulder to try and get his attention because he was spacing out.

  
Jiyong blinks for seconds as he smiles, “I was just thinking about the time when I first met you.”

  
Seunghyun returned a smile and grabs his hand as he caresses Jiyong's hand, “I'm glad I met you, Ji.

  
“I'm glad I met you too, Seunghyun, really. You make me so much happy.”

  
“Well, I want to make you happy everyday, though.”

  
“You never failed to make me smile.”

  
Seunghyun looked at him fondly and then they started talking about things that matter and things that don't, from their favorite food to their favorite destinations. Seunghyun even told him that he loves collecting chair which Jiyong knew already because Hyeyoon told him when they met, And Jiyong even teased him about having a chair fetish and Seunghyun just laughed at that.

  
Jiyong told him that he really wanted to be a teacher because his mother is a teacher herself, that someday he wanted to teach children. Or sometimes when he's bored he writes songs and Seunghyun listened intently at him, until he was out of words and then it was seunghyun's turn, He told Jiyong that he used to be an underground rapper when he was a kid and wanted to pursue a music career but his father had dismissed the idea and told him that he should focus on school and take architectural design, that's why he's here.

  
Jiyong asked him one time, “Then what do you really want to take?”

  
“It's ridiculous,” Seunghyun laughs, “But I wanted to take law, I wanted to be a lawyer.”

  
Jiyong grins at that, “Seunghyun, that's incredible!”, He says, “Why didn't you take it in the first place?”

  
Seunghyun shrugged, “My dad was pressuring me, I just, you know, wanted to make him proud. But then I got really rebellious so he had to send me away here to learn my lessons.” He claims, he looks over jiyong and stares at his eyes, “But I was thankful, I mean, I met you.”

  
Jiyong giggled at that but still he couldn't help himself and be sad over the fact that Seunghyun hadn't had the chance to follow what he really wanted to be. Jiyong was just lucky enough that his parents allowed him to do whatever he wants, and made him choose the course he wanted to.

  
“I'm so sorry about that-"

  
Seunghyun cuts him off and shakes his head, “No, I don't want you to feel sorry about me. I'm happy now, I loved it here, I don't even want leave.”

  
_Don't you ever leave._ Jiyong thoughts in his mind, He's too attached to Seunghyun now, He don't think he'll ever get used of not seeing seunghyun. And of course, he's happy.

  
“I don't want you to leave.” Jiyong says.

  
“I won't leave. Not without you, though.”

  
He said those words with so much conviction but Jiyong knows is that Seunghyun is just afraid like he is, afraid of being left out. Seunghyun may look so tough and all but he knows deep down and felt that Seunghyun is a softy and Jiyong likes him, so so so much, he likes him not just because he's perfect, he likes him in spite of his imperfections.

  
Jiyong found himself on ears, to whatever seunghyun has to say, even mentioned his adventurous drunken moments with Daesung and soohyuk, his obsession with art until he began talking about a movie he had seen last three years ago. It was about a guy who was a wedding singer and the woman he loved left him and met another woman who happened to be a wedding entertainer, too. Seunghyun mentioned about Adam Sandler being the protagonist in the movie.

  
“Are you talking about the Wedding Singer?”

  
“Yes, that's it! I forgot what it was called.” Seunghyun laughed, trying to get some of Jiyong's ice cream so Jiyong pushed it in front of him.

  
“And you remembered it because…..?”

  
“I don't know. I just did.” He grinned, “Do you want more ice cream? It's my treat, this time. We should have ordered double scoop.”

  
Jiyong smiled, gums are showing. “Fine but one scoop only. And chocolate.”

  
Seunghyun winked at him as he left the table. Jiyong watched him when he made it to the counter, Seunghyun didn't just remember the movie, there was a point on it, or atleast Jiyong felt there was.

  
“Fifty first dates was good, too. It made me cry buckets.” Jiyong blurted out when Seunghyun sat down with another wasabi flavor and a chocolate flavored for Jiyong.

  
“Yeah, it was a great movie.” Seunghyun says, “Cliché but great.”

  
“Adam Sandler's just too good with comedies.” Jiyong claims.

  
“Yeah, His tandem with Drew Barrymore is one of a kind.”

  
And jiyong thinks of an idea, “We should watch their movies together, What do you think?”

  
Seunghyun grins at that, “That'll be great.”  
Jiyong grinned back, It was so fun hanging out with Seunghyun at his favorite place, he already got Jiyong in deep, and Jiyong thinks, Seunghyun is his favorite too.

* * *

  
The remaining days of september are sort of _stressful_ for everyone, even Seunghyun, apparently. Youngbae and Seungho have even taken to spending as much as time in the library as Jiyong, and they're not the only ones. It's even more packed during the weeks leading up to exams and everyone is already planning the year end party, even if it's still month away.

  
In those days, he's been helping seunghyun with his papers too, sometimes the taller man just slumped into a chair at their table and groaned loudly because he had to do bunch of plates for his major. But somehow, the both of them still managed to sleep next to each other and spending mornings everyday with seunghyun making coffee and jiyong cooking for the both of them, then at the campus, they would meet at the library when they have their free time, Daesung even teased Seunghyun that he's becoming a book worm too because of Jiyong, constantly saying that he's no longer married with clubs and parties rather he's married with library and jiyong, of course.

  
He even remembered daesung saying, “It's been awhile since I've seen him this _happy_ , Jiyong. And it's all because of you.”

  
Jiyong widely grinned at that, He was happy that he's the reason of seunghyun's happiness. And really, Seunghyun makes him happy too, there's no single day that he's not smiling with Seunghyun's corny jokes just to make him smile when he didn't even want to, somehow, seunghyun always makes a way.  
And in the last day of september when they were watching Fifty First Dates with Jiyong's head rested on Seunghyun's toned chest, He didn't know how it happened but then he suddenly blurted out, “Seunghyun, Would you want to be my boyfriend?”

  
Seunghyun's fit of laughter filled the whole room and he was brushing his hand down's Jiyong's hair, “Hey, I was the one who's courting you. I should be the one who should ask that.”

  
Jiyong just pouted at that as he burries his face into Seunghyun's chest, “But-“

  
“Jiyong, This isn't what I planned for. I want to take you on a date first before asking you but since you'd already mentioned it then fine.” Seunghyun says lifting Jiyong's head so they can stare into each other, “will you be mine, Ji?”

  
“I'm already yours.”

  
“No,” Seunghyun shakes his head, “Officially. Will you be mine officially?”

  
Jiyong giggled at that, “Of course. You, idiot.”

  
And now Jiyong's walking back and forth in the middle of Youngbae's dorm because he couldn't think of a thing or two on what he should get for Seunghyun's birthday. It's his boyfriend's birthday tomorrow and he hasn't plan on anything yet.

  
“Jiyong, calm down. _Jesus_ , You've been walking and walking and my head is spinning." Seungho groans as he switches the channel on television.

  
Youngbae laughs from the kitchen, “That rhymes, Seungho.”

  
Seungho laughs, “Yeah, I'm a poet.”

  
Jiyong sat on the couch and took a deep breathe. “How am I supposed to calm down when my boyfriend's birthday is tomorrow and I don't know what to get him?”

  
Seungho snapped his head to look at Jiyong, he sat straightly on Youngbae's bed, he gave Jiyong a smirk and gave him a playful look.  
“What's with that look?” Jiyong asks.

  
“You love the term _boyfriend_ too much, Don't you?”

  
Jiyong looked smug at that, “I do, I love it a lot.”

  
“I've been thinking about how big Seunghyun is. Care to share, Ji?” Seungho asks, like it was just a simple thinking, wiggling his eyebrow at Jiyong.

  
“Are you fantasizing about my boyfriend's dick, Seungho?” Jiyong quirks an eyebrow and Seungho huffs at that, “And I don’t want to share any details. It's private and I just want it all myself.”

  
Even before Seungho could answer, Youngbae had plumped himself down on the sofa next to Jiyong. “Why don't you take him into his favorite place? Or in art gallery? Since you said he's into art.”

  
Jiyong snaps his finger at that, In times like this, He really could count on Youngbae. While with Seungho, he tend to be the savage and sarcastic one but he loved him anyway. The three of them complemented each other, and he loves it that way.

* * *

 

The place Jiyong had chosen for Seunghyun's birthday tonight was a classic and vintage french Restaurant. It was one of the oldest buildings in Seoul, built before 1900. This is the only place he could find that can match his budget, though. It wasn't that expensive but not cheap, either. It's perfect for Seunghyun because he loved classic things.

  
As they went through the doorway, Seunghyun had pointed out paintings on the wall, the one Jiyong didn't know about but Seunghyun had said that it was Aquis Submersus by a french painter Max Ernst. Then he also pointed out the collage hanging next to Van Gogh's Starry Night (probably the only painting Jiyong knows here, to be honest.) The Hat Makes the man, another dope portrait from Max Ernst.

  
The restaurant was also low-ceilinged and used some memorabilia for its décor. Jiyong was as enchanted as Seunghyun, not only he was here in the historic spot, but he was also sharing it with his boyfriend.

  
“Carpe Diemm,” Seunghyun had muttered, He pronounced the restaurant's name perfectly, “How did you find this awesome place, Ji?”

  
Jiyong smiles lovingly at him, “I asked a friend of mine, She's also into arts and told me there's a French place going around here that's why.”

  
“This is fucking perfect, Ji.” Seunghyun mumbles, wandering his eyes around the place. He was engrossed with the paintings, and the ambience of the place.

  
“Hey, I think they allow to take pictures. You want to take one?” Jiyong says, fishing out his phone and gives it to Seunghyun.

  
Seunghyun nodded his head and he drags Jiyong's arms towards the portrait of Van Gogh's Starry Night, extending his arms and take a picture with Jiyong.

  
Jiyong smiles in front of the camera as Seunghyun wrapped his arms around his shoulders and say, “Kimchi.” Then he clicked the captured button. They took pictures of the place, sometimes he would noticed Seunghyun discreetly taking pictures of him and he would just smile.

  
He took a picture of Seunghyun's back when he's staring into Picasso's painting hanging on the wall, capturing his perfect and well curved back. Seunghyun just looks so perfect, he's just wearing a casual outfit, black slacks that highlighted his long legs together with his white button up shirt, sleeves rolled up to his elbow, he looks so fucking good, the white fabric stretched over broad shoulders. And Jiyong couldn't help but post the picture in his Instagram account with a caption of, **_My date._ **

  
After then, Seunghyun had ordered something for the both of them. They had their famous bowl of soup, macaroon, variety of vegetables, baked chicken and Carpe Diem's popular Café liégeois for desert that is made of sweetened coffee, coffee favour ice cream and chantilly cream.

  
Jiyong watched Seunghyun as they ate, He seemed to be relax and really enjoying himself, this day with him had been great.  
Seunghyun was silently eating his macaroon when Jiyong commented, “Happy birthday, Seunghyun!” with so much enthusiam in his voice, his boyfriend looks at him and gave him such a stupid handsome smile.

  
“Than you, Ji. Best birthday ever.” Seunghyun muttered, putting his pork down as he grabbed Jiyong's hand that was resting on top of the table and laced their fingers “Spending this night with you in this special day had been fucking amazing. I wouldn't trade this for anything.”

  
“Because you deserved it and it’s your birthday.”

  
“But, I want you to let me pay for the food, please?” Seunghyun pleaded.

  
Jiyong pouts, “I thought we already talked about this?”

  
“But still,” Seunghyun starts, “How about this, Let's divide the expenses into two?”

  
Jiyong sighs, He knows Seunghyun is persistent and he wouldn't win an argument with him when they were talking about who should pay.

  
“Okay, fine.” Jiyong mumbles; Seunghyun smiles proudly at that.

  
Then after that they ate in silence again, just enjoying each other's presence and when they had finished, Seunghyun was the one who paid in the counter as Jiyong stared at the picture on the wall beside him. And when it's time to go, Seunghyun held his hand all the way outside and says, “I enjoyed this night, Ji. I don't think I'll be able to stop thanking you for this.”

  
Jiyong smiles, He felt warm and contented. The night had been wonderful, he likes it better when he's alone with Seunghyun.  
“And you're beautiful.” Seunghyun added, his tone was soft, stirring and Jiyong stared at him tenderly. Seunghyun was so charming, gracious and affectionate.

 

* * *

  
The both of them finally arrived back at their dorm and as soon as Seunghyun shut the door behind him and their heads turned to face one another, slowly, Seunghyun reached and touched Jiyong's hair lightly, then moved his hands to cup his cheek. Jiyong watched Seunghyun's eyes as they studied him intently. Like magnets they held Jiyong captive as they started at the top of his head, moved across his own glimmering eyes, down Jiyong's cute little nose and lingered on his parted lips.

  
Seunghyun's thumb began caressing his lips, pressing his bottom lip down gently and raking his lower teeth. “You're stunning, Jiyong. Absolutely stunning.” Seunghyun's voice was a caress, soft and deep.

  
Jiyong closes his eyes, He wants what was coming. “Make love to me, Seunghyun.”

  
Next thing he knew he felt Seunghyun's lips touched his own, It was soft but sensuously teasing his mouth with sipping kisses. Seunghyun's tongue met his, as their fingers imprisoned between their chests.

 

Unconsciously, Jiyong arched against him, presenting him with easier access to his body. Seunghyun's hands were at his back, he pulled away from Jiyong's lips as he buried his face into the hollow of Jiyong's neck, breathing steadily and rasped, “Why don't we continue this in your bed?”

  
Jiyong's breathe are shallow, he shuts his eyes and nodded his head.

  
Seunghyun lifted him up and put him gently on the bed, Jiyong was pinned beneath Seunghyun's arms. “Let's make the best out of this night.” He whispers in Jiyong's ear.

  
“Yeah,” Jiyong says.

  
Then seunghyun smiles as he kisses his way down Jiyong's neck and shoulder and Jiyong's entire body is tense, like he never did this before with Seunghyun. It just felt so different, so tender and gentle.

  
He felt Seunghyun's large hands reach down his thighs and spread his legs with his hand. Jiyong buries his face into his pillow, He felt his pants being tugged down his legs so he pulled his shirt all the way up until he was completely exposed in front of Seunghyun, and he heard Seunghyun undone his pants and white button up shirt revealing his well toned body. His naked body is well presented in front of Seunghyun's intense gaze and he suddenly felt shy, His boyfriend notices it too.  
Seunghyun stared at him in awe, leaning down as he kisses Jiyong's nose, cutely. “You look astonishing, Ji. You don't have to be so shy. I've already seen everything.”

  
Jiyong bites his lip, nodding his head.  
And then the pleasure he was feeling is too much when Seunghyun began kissing his milky legs slowly, taking his time to admire them. Seunghyun glorified his legs before but seeing him starring at them like it was one of his favorite painting displayed makes Jiyong's body tingle.

  
“I'm lucky these are mine,” Seunghyun mutters, slowly brushing his hand up and down Jiyong's leg. “and mine only.”

  
“Yes,” Jiyong says, closing his eyes.

  
“You ready, Ji?” Seunghyun asks, Jiyong suddenly craves for his touch because Seunghyun is no longer brushing his hands down his legs. Jiyong only nodded his head and opened his eyes slowly.

  
Then seunghyun was already pushing two fingers inside him, His boyfriend keep his eyes focused on him as if waiting for Jiyong to moan into his pillow. He doesn't make a sound, though, but when Seunghyun added another finger, he moaned loudly and heard Seunghyun laughed.

  
“Even your moans turn me on so much.” Seunghyun says, pushing his fingers in and out of Jiyong's entrance. But then Seunghyun pulled his hand away from him, he started crawling on top of Jiyong and presses his lips to Jiyong's.

  
Seunghyun kisses him deep, until Jiyong adjusts and kisses him back with so much eagerness. He pulls Seunghyun's hair and spreads his legs for him, already wanting to feel Seunghyun's cock inside of him.

  
Seunghyun pushes his underwear aside but before he could do something he speaks first, “I want to ask your first, Are you ready?”

  
Jiyong chuckles, circling his arms on Seunghyin's neck. “Gosh, You're so polite, Seunghyun. Just make love to me.”

  
Seungyun laughs and nodded his head, then, he pushes his cock inside Jiyong and he lets out a moan, It feels so good. But then he remembers Seunghyun didn't use a condom, or even lube, damn, how could they forget?

  
“Seunghyun….” Jiyong starts as he felt Seunghyun's cock pushing in and out of him, then settles inside and hit Jiyong's prostrate. “we didn't, uh, fuck…we didn't use condom.”

  
But Seunghyun doesn't seem so bother at that instead he kept pushing in and he whispers, “Don't worry, I'll make an honest man out of you if you get pregnant."

  
Before he could answer, Seunghyun pulled out of him and take one of his nipples in his hands and bring it to his mouth. Then seunghyun slowly kisses his way down Jiyong's stomach and the lower he gets, the pleasure on Jiyong's body grows.

  
“Jiyong, Seungho told me you never dated before. So does this mean that I was your first in everything?” Seunghyun pulls his hips down several inches on the bed.

  
Shit, He didn't tell seunghyun about that.  
Jiyong looks at Seunghyun with shyness in his eyes, “Yes, You were my first in everything.”

  
Seunghyun's face turned from being a softy to a sorry one, “Shit, I didn't know, Ji. I'm so sorry.”

  
“Don't be. I didn't regret it, Don't be sorry.” Jiyong assures him but the look on Seunghyun's face didn't vanish.

  
He was thankful actually, that Seunghyun was his first.

  
“But still, I'm sorry. But I want you to know that I didn't regret it, either.”

  
Jiyyong smiles, “So make it up for me.”

  
Seunghyun looked at him fondly, “Yeah, Yeah. Of course.” Then he presses his lips to Jiyong's stomach again, he began on his belly button and trail slow kisses all the way down, over his hips, over his thighs, then the inside of his knee, repeating kisses all the way back to his thighs again until he was inches from sliding Seunghyun's tongue against his hard one, and Seunghyun position his mouth on Jiyong's shaft.

  
“Seunghyun, _fuck_.” Jiyong begins, and as soon as the word please leaves mouth, Seunghyun's tongue slides against his shaft up and down. Jiyong lifts his hips and cries out in pleasure and Seunghyun pulled him back down to the bed.

  
Seunghyun continues to lick him, devour him, runs his tongue over every part of him and leave no inch of Jiyong untasted. Jiyong's hand find their way back to Seunghyun's shoulder and Seunghyin's cock find its way inside Jiyong again.

  
Jiyong's mouth is aching with a need to feel his lips against his so he pulled Seunghyun's face into him closer and started kissing him as Seunghyun rocks back and forth inside him. He lifted his hips and meets Seunghyun's thrust.

  
Somehow, Seunghyun pulled away from their feverish kissing and press his face against Jiyong's chest, gasping for air. But, Jiyong's needy self was consuming him and pulls Seunghyun's face back to him and presses his lips to Seunghyun. He slides his hands down Seunghyun's lower back and presses his body more as he urges his boyfriend to go in deeper and harder.

  
Seunghyun feels so incredible inside him, he closes his eyes as Seunghyun buries his face back to his neck and works increase the pace between the both of them. He thrusts harder into him, burying his cock deeper inside Jiyong.

  
“fuck, yeah, right _there_.” Jiyong moans when Seunghyun hits his sweet spot, “harder..” After those words escaped his lips, Seunghyun speeds his pace, slamming harder until Jiyong is a moaning mess.

  
“Y-you feel so good, baby…” Seunghyun grunts, slamming right back, in and out. Enjoying what he's doing. Their room is full of Jiyong uhs, throwing his head back on the mattress, sliding down his hand down to his own shaft.

  
He knew they were both growing nearer to release, Seunghyun's mouth cover his once again, drowning his moans with Seunghyun and next thing he knew he feels the warmth of Seunghyun's release inside him, seconds later, he came in between their stomach.  
Jiyong's hands slide from Seunghyun's neck and fall to the bed as his boyfriend pulled out inside him. He's too exhausted to speak. He felt Seunghyun wipes the cum on his stomach and some on his legs then tosses the towel on the floor.

  
Seunghyun caresses his cheek, “That was amazing, Ji.”

  
Jiyong smiles in pure and blissful exhaustion.

  
“Yeah, I think that was the best out of all the sex we had.” Jiyong claims, It's true, It's different compared to the other nights they had when they weren't dating, It's way more slower, way more kissing and buildup. So much kissing, and not just on the mouth, Seunghyun kisses him everywhere he could possibly can, and takes his time when he does it, with feelings.

  
Jiyong lays his head on Seunghyun's chest and wrap his arms around him, He gives seunghyun a part of him that no else has seen, He was in euphoria.

  
“Thank you, Ji.”

  
Jiyong looks up at him as Seunghyun stares at him lovingly, “For what?”

  
“For this night. I love it.”

  
Jiyong smiles in awe, “I love it too.”

  
Jiyong would've say _I love you_ but he thinks it might be too soon, He's just going to save it for other days.

* * *

  
Jiyong was happy that both him and Seunghyun don't have any class at Tuesdays, Well, And to add on the list of his gratitude, He's kind of sore because of last night. After he'd taken Seunghyun at Carpe Diem, They had made love twice that night and seemed like the smile on his face wouldn't just vanish.

  
He's now looking at his boyfriend who was staring right back at him and listening intently at his entertaining yet outrageous stories about his cat, Iye.

  
“My sister Dami bought her for me,” Jiyong told Seunghyun in between bites of his bread, “Iye loves pizza and Ice cream.”

  
“You feed your cat pizza and ice cream?”

  
“Yep, sometimes. When she's needy.”

  
“That's cute. I want to meet Iye, too.”

Seunghyun says, breaking off a piece of bread and ate it. “How long have you had Iye?”

  
“I have her for four years now.” Jiyong mutters.

  
“I want to ask your perspectives. How was it growing up with an older sister?” Seunghyun asks.

  
Jiyong chuckles, “That's one of the things we have in common, don't we? We both have older sisters.” He says, “It was fun but sometimes it was hell.” Jiyong finished, twirled a bite of carbonara onto his fork.

  
“Why?”

  
Jiyong shoved the noodles into his mouth and watched Seunghyun as he chewed. “Promise me you won't laugh.”

  
Seunghyun's eyes glimmered in amusement, “I won't laugh at you, Ji.”

  
Jiyong didn't look like he would answer because he's still thinking wether to tell his boyfriend about it or not, but then he swallowed and confessed, “Dami made me wear her clothes when I was in highschool and pretend that I was her sister. It's kind of weird at first but then I'd learned to love her craziness.”

  
Jiyong seen Seunghyun tried his hardest not to laugh, but his bottom lip trembled. Jiyong pouts, “Hey! You promised me you won't laugh.”

  
Seunghyun raises his hands upward as if pretending that he didn't do anything wrong. “I didn't!” He mumbles defensively, “It was actually cute picturing you dress up as a woman, It's cute and pretty.”

  
Jiyong pouts at that even more, “You laughed, I saw you, you traitor.”

  
And seunghyun did laugh this time and reach out to pat Jiyong's hand, “How about you dress up as a woman for me?” He asks, winking his eyes and Jiyong felt a blush crepes onto his face.

  
“You wish.” Jiyong claims, sitting straight on the chair because he might be too obvious that Seunghyun's statement made him agitated and since he wanted the subject drop, he changes the topic, “How'd you met daesung?” He asked before he stuck the last bite of carbonara in his mouth.

  
“We met in middle school,” Seunghyun exclaimed as he reached for his coffee. “He was being bullied by some bulky students and I came to rescue him and then we suddenly became best friends.” He continued, taking a drink.

  
“Then how about Soohyuk?” Jiyong would love to know every details of Seunghyun's life.

  
“It was actually a fun story on how we met, Soohyuk.” Seunghyun starts, He speared a carbonara with his fork and continues, “Or maybe it was just funny to me. We met him in high school, he was crying at the bleachers because his first girlfriend had broken up with him only to find out that his ex girlfriend was dating Daesung. They had a fist fight but after daesung had said sorry and broke up with his girlfriend and then yeah, the three of us just clicked. We became friends since then.”

  
Jiyong's quiet laughter filled the room. “That's fate.”

  
Seunghyun nodded, “Yeah, It was.”

  
“How about your exes? How many did you have?” Those questions just suddenly came out of his mouth without thinking first because a little part of him wanted to know how many people Seunghyun had dated, He's not a jealous type of a person so he knew it wouldn’t affect him anymore or he just thought it wasn't.

  
Jiyong's eyes met Seunghyun's over the top of the mug he was holding and he watched him as he took a long drink and then Seunghyun's eyes settled on the table then back at Jiyong's. “I only dated a few, Ji.”

  
“How many specifically?” _Gosh_ , Jiyong knows he should shut his mouth but when curiosity hits him, it hits him.

  
Seunghyun lifted a brow at him, stared at Jiyong in confusion so he speaks, “I think two.”

  
_What_? _Two_? Just two people? Okay, that was a surprise actually. He'd seen seunghyun brought two different girls at their dorm before and plus the fact that he dated Kyungil, It doesn't just make a two.

  
“I know what you're thinking,” Seunghyun says, “I dated kyungil for just a week it wasn't that serious, He liked me since we were in high school and I thought why not give it a chance but we just didn't click, we were different so I ended things. And about the girls I brought here, I didn't date them, okay? I did it to get you out of my mind but you were just too powerful.”

  
A smile tugged one corner of Jiyong's mouth and he lowered his gaze, “I know, I'm sorry.”

  
“And you don't have to be jealous. You're the only one I like and they were all in the past, though. What matters now is the present, Ji.”

  
_What matters now is the present_. And Jiyong is his present.

  
Jiyong lifted his gaze, he stared at Seunghyun from across the table, the corner of his mouth slid upward into a grin. Although he wanted to ask about the other one seunghyun had dated, he choses not to. It's in the past already, he shouldn't bring it up. “Yeah, You're right. I'm sorry.”

  
When the subject about Seunghyun's exes had dropped, They were back at talking about their personal lives, how Jiyong met Youngbae and Seungho and how they were missing their families. Things like that.

  
“I think I need to go at the supermarket.”

 

Jiyong says as he rose to his feet. He placed his bowl on his plate, gathered the silverwares and walked into the kitchen.  
“I want to accompany you with that but I have to make my paper,” Seunghyun claims, folding his arms against his chest and leaned a hip into the counter beside him. “But I can do it later and come with you if you'd like.”

  
“No, Do your paper and I'll do the groceries because obviously we're running out of food to eat.” Jiyong said as he looked at Seunghyun across his shoulder.

  
“You're perfect, you know that?” Seunghyun's voice was even more low. “Are you going to do the dishes too?”

  
Jiyong smiles, rinsing his hands, “No one's perfect so you have to do the dishes because I did all the cooking.”

  
“Hmm, that's fine with me.” He heard Seunghyun said and seconds later he felt an arms wrapped around his middle and Seunghyun was already resting his chin on top of Jiyong's head, “Don't be gone too long, I'll miss you.”

  
Jiyong's giggles echoed through the room, “You're so whipped.”

  
“Excuse me? Come again?” Seunghyun asked, unwrapping his arms around Jiyong as he crosses his arms against his chest; Jiyong turned around to look at his idiot of a boyfriend.

  
“You.” Jiyong claims leaning on the counter, pointing at Seunghyun but he's smirking already, “You're the whipped one.”

  
“Really, huh?” Seunghyun started, putting both of his hands on the sides of Jiyong so he could trap and hover him, “Says the one watched the notebook last week and keeps telling me ' _what if we ended up like noah and allie so I need a reassurance that it won't happen to us._ '” swaying his head back and forth while moving his hands to make a puppet, pretending that it was jiyong.

  
Jiyong blushes at that, okay, he really did tell Seunghyun that one and he couldn't believe that his boyfriend would use that statement to shut him up and turned the table just like that, maybe he's really the whipped one.

  
“Shut up.” are the only words that could come out of his mouth and a smirk playing on his boyfriend's lips isn't helping the situation. Maybe he's a little bit embarrassed.

  
“See,” Seunghyun says, pinching his nose then his hand is back at leaning on the counter, “You're the whipped one.” Jiyong glared at his boyfriend with that statement so Seunghyun kisses his him and his lips stayed there for five seconds and then speaks again, “Or maybe I'm just as whipped as you.”

* * *

  
There wasn't much activity in the grocery store as Jiyong rushed inside and grabbed a bag of Seunghyun and his favorite cheetos.

  
“Jiyong?”

  
Jiyong looked up from the cheetos to a woman loading some snacks into a cart. His confused face suddenly turned into a happy one. “Suzy?”

  
“Yes, you crackhead!” Suzy claims, pushing out her cart and reached out to wrapped her arms around him and Jiyong did the same.  
“Why didn't you tell me that you were here?”

 

Jiyong says, pulling away from his old friend. He stared at her, Suzy's black haired pulled up into a glossy ponnytail on top of her head and still has that pretty face. Her brown eyes staring at him.

  
“I just got here today, I stopped by here to get some snacks. Oh gosh, I miss you so much Ji!”

  
Suzy was his friend way back home and still is. She's also the friend who he'd asked about the place where he brought Seunghyun. Jiyong just felt a little bit betrayed because she didn't even tell him that she's actually here at Seoul now, Just the other day he was face timing her and Suzy was telling her about how fucked up her life was at the moment; that her parents are neglecting her once again and she stopped going to university. Just like Seunghyun, she had the same story. She wanted to take conservatory music but her parents wanted her to take medicine because their family is full of doctors. But since she was persistent, she'd took conservatory music and told her parents that she's going to do what she wanted. And Jiyong admired her bravery.

  
“Wait, You didn't tell me why you're here.” Jiyong claims, tossing a few more snacks into his cart, then reached for a bag of chocolates.

  
“I don't want to be there anymore, Ji,” She answered, eyeing the mound of snacks in her cart. “Do you know any dorms where I can stay at? I'll go back to uni next year and I'm going at yours.”

  
“Shit, Really?” Jiyong looked at her eyes and she smiled up at him. Normal, no signs of craziness.

  
“Yep, I'm serious and that's why I'm here.” Suzy says, “But I know I can't stay at your dorm since you're sharing it with your boyfriend, though.” Then she whinks at him.  
Jiyong rolled his eyes, “You still can stay at mine. We have two beds there.”

  
“Oh, and then what? You two are going to share the other bed? I don't want to hear your moans when you guys are having a sex so no.”

  
Jiyong laughs, “Shut the hell up. Okay then, I'll ask hyorin if you can stay at hers since you can't stay at mine and Seungho.”

  
“Why can't I stay at Seungho's? We have a lot of catching up to do since that bitch is already dating that cute guy whose friends with your boyfriend.”

  
“He's already sharing his dorm with Soohyuk.”

  
Suzy made a dramatic roll of her eyes, “Oh my god, Seems like my friends are all taken.”  
Jiyong laughs at her incredulously dramatic eyes and put his hands around her shoulders.

 

“Come on, Let's eat first and we can talk about your problem about finding a place to stay at.”

* * *

  
Jiyong glanced at the silver watched strapped to his left wrist. 10:30 p.m. He'd been here at the party for almost an hour now, He'd just agreed because a friend as well as a classmate of his had invinted him into this party because the exams were over and plus the fact that Seunghyun is here too.

  
“If you're not careful, Veronica is going to steal your man.”

  
Jiyong glanced across his shoulder at Yongsun, then returned his gaze to his boyfriend who'd obviously not enjoying his conversation with Veronica who happened to be one of Seunghyun's blockmate.

  
Veronica had stood across the room with her forearm resting on the bar, her hand wrapped around a half empty glass. Seunghyun had stood in front of her, nodding his head as if he's pretending to listen to whatever she says.

  
“I'm not worried.” Jiyong reached for his coke on the kitchen counter.

  
“Maybe you should, though. Veronica loves to steal men away from their girlfriends.”

  
Jiyong thinks, there's really nothing to worry about. He trusts Seunghyun and he knew his man wouldn't do something that would make him jealous.

  
“How's Moonbyul?” He asked, purposely changing the subject and turning his full attention to Yongsun.

  
“My girlfriend's good, She couldn't make it because she went to her mom.” Yongsun shrugged, “By the way, Chaerin won't stop talking about you and Seunghyun. Obviously, She's jealous over you “

  
“Yeah, She liked Seunghyun for months.” Jiyong sips his drink, and his gaze stayed across the room again. Now Veronica is smiling too much lovingly at Seunghyun while she talks. He wondered if Seunghyun is even listening because he looks like he couldn't wait to get out of her trap. Veronica's a petite but she also had that frail look about her, like she needed a man to protect her.

  
“Are you sure you aren't worried about Veronica?” Yongsu's voice alarmed again in his ears.

  
“No. Not at all.” To prove it, Jiyong turned his back on them, determined to just ignore Veronica who was smiling at his boyfriend, He just couldn't walk on them and stops Seunghyun from talking to people he's already closed with even before he came into the picture. He might have succeeded, too, but her giggle, rich laughter rose above the other noise in the room and reminded him of his exact location beside the bar. “How was Bom? I heard another guy from engineering cheated on her. What was the name?”

  
“Yeah, It was Taehyun. He's really an asshole from the beginning. Dating every girl at the campus.” Yongsun frowned. “Maybe if you're not busy with Seunghyun, you could hang out with us.”

  
“Guys are assholes, you just have to find the good asshole.” Jiyong muttered, eyes settled on Seunghyun's back.

  
“Like Seunghyun?” Yongsun asks.

  
Jiyong smiled at that, “Yeah, like Seunghyun.” It's one hundred percent true, Seunghyun is his _good_ asshole.

  
“You're so in love with him, Jiyong.” Yongsun put her arms around Jiyong's shoulders and gave him a squeeze. That statement made him snap his head back to look at his friend, In love? “I've known you for almost three years now but I really haven't seen you be into this with someone.”

  
Is he really that obvious? He knows to himself that he likes Seunghyun so much, he even thinks about falling in love but everything that falls gets broken right? His mind is that extra that's why he never mentioned about falling in love with Seunghyun, maybe it's _love_ already. He loves Seunghyun already and Yongsun made him realized that, even more.

  
“Gosh, I'm in love with him, Yongsun. Am I really that obvious?” Jiyong looked into her familiar eyes, He'd had these kinds of conversations with Yongsun in the past. They'd sit on the field, ignoring the thousand of exams for tomorrows but before it has always been Yongsun who'd talked about her love life but right now it's Jiyong. It's all about Jiyong.

  
“Yes, you are. You're always blooming, You're even gaining weight, Just look at your cheeks, It's getting chubby. Seunghyun must've been feeding you a lot.” Yongsun says, winking. “What does he feed you, anyway?” There was a hint on her voice, Like something dirty.

  
Jiyong laughed and took another sip of his drink. Yongsun could always be dirty whenever she feels like it, she's naughty even one time Jiyong caught her dry humping Moonbyul at their dorm. He never mentioned it but somehow Yongsun always seemed to be proud of that. She's always honest and open and a lot of fun. “Shut up,” Jiyong starts, “I guess it's just that I'm really happy with him.”

  
“That's about it.”

  
“Yeah?”

  
“You're happy with him. Seunghyun makes you happy.”

  
“I'm hearing my name. What about it?”

  
Jiyong turned and looked into Seunghyun's watchful eyes. His boyfriend had finally decided to scoot away from Veronica.

 

“Nothing.”

  
“Jiyong says you really got a big-" Yongsun stops her speech when she was cut off by Jiyong who purposely didn't let her finish what she's about to say because he thinks she might say something graphic again.

  
“Big heart,” Jiyong says, “You really got a big heart and you make me happy.”

  
Seunghyun glanced at Yongsun, then returned his gaze to Jiyong. He slid his hand to the small of Jiyong's back. “Hmm, Jiyong makes me happy too. He always does.”

  
A warm tingle swept away up Jiyong's spine, and he smiled at his boyfriend. He thinks about how easily this one man could affect him with nothing more than a glace or touch. He guessed he's just really whipped and in love.

  
“Okay guys, I think I'm not needed here. I'll leave you two.” Yongsun claimed, waving her hands to both Jiyong and Seunghyun, and she's heading to Chaerin and Sandara's direction on the couch.

  
Seunghyun sat on the free chair that is in front of Jiyong and took Jiyong's drink and set it on the table. “How was it tonight?”

  
“Kind of good, I guess?” It came out as a question.

  
“Kind of?” Seunghyun asks, raising a brow.

  
“Yeah,” Jiyong mumbles, “You're too engrossed talking with Veronica. How was it?” And that one remark suddenly came too strong, jealousy taking over him as he remembered the way the girl was looking at his man.

  
“We're actually talking about you. I told her that we were dating.”

  
Jiyong seemed to be at ease at that, “Really?”

  
“Yeah,” Seunghyun answers, “You know that you don't have to worry about girls, right?”  
_Right_ , He shouldn't. There's nothing to worry about.

  
Jiyong nodded at that.

  
“I was just over thinking.”

  
Seunghyun stared at him, grabbing his hand and raised it to his mouth and brushed a kiss on his knuckles. “I have a real fondness for that eyes of yours.” Seunghyun starts, “You might even say I'm obsessed.”

  
Jiyong's face turned into a peach color as he'd felt Seunghyun lacing their fingers together. “I told you you're whipped.”

  
Seunghyun laughed, deep dimples showing like a real incarnate, his stupid smile is making Jiyong's heart explode skyrocketing. “Yes I am and so does you.”

  
“I know.”

  
“Are you ready to get back?” Seunghyun asked, Jiyong looked at him completely puzzled. Seunghyun's already asking him to get back at their dorm when they have been here for just an hour. Not that Jiyong is complaining but usually seunghyun's always gotten drunk off his ass first and gets back at the dorm in the morning before.

  
But then again, Jiyong still thinks that he doesn't fit in this kind of places so he nodded his head slowly and the fact that he'd rather spend his night with Seunghyun is way much better than keeping up with his drunk schoolmates and watching as people make out everywhere. A day with Seunghyun is always better than anything else.

  
“Are you guys leaving already?” Youngbae asked over the loud booming of music as he'd seen his friends making their way out of the bar.

  
“Yeah, We'll see you tomorrow, Youngbae.” Seunghyun says as he lowered Jiyong's hand and kept it tight in his grasp.

  
Youngbae nodded his head and turned his back on them. The two of them made their way out of the place as Seunghyun wove his fingers through Jiyong's, and they walked all the way to their dorm palm pressed to palm.  
As soon as the both of them had set their feet on their dorm, Seunghyun was already hugging Jiyong in the middle of the room, Arms completely wrapped around him, Jiyong smiled at the gesture as Seunghyun's hands go down at his waist and they stayed there.

  
“You think you're free tomorrow? I know you still have one class but I want to take you out.” Seunghyun muttered, “Or on Friday? I know how busy you are these days because holidays are nearly approaching.”

  
Jiyong buried his face more on Seunghyun's chest, “Wednesday is fine. I forgot to tell you that we have to finalize our research tomorrow.”

  
“Okay, Wednesday is fine.” Seunghyun mumbles on top of his head, “If Jaewook and Jihoon bother you again. Just tell me.”

  
Jiyong chuckles at that, pulling his face away from Seunghyun's chest as he looks up at him, “They're already scared of you, I don't think they'll even bother me again.”

  
Seunghyun nodded his head, “Just making sure.”

  
“Where are you taking me, by the way?”

  
Seunghyun smirked at that, “That's a secret.”

  
Jiyong pouts, giving Seunghyun a puppy dog eyes. “Why won't you tell me?”

  
“Because it's a secret, Ji.” Seunghyun starts, pinching Jiyong's growing cheeks. “If I tell you it won't be a secret anymore.”

  
“Can you spoil me a bit?”

  
Seunghyun chuckles, “No, you have to wait for that.”

  
And jiyong pouts even more. He couldn't wait for Wednesday.

* * *

 

"I hope this is okay, Ji."

 

"Seunghyun, It's perfect."

 

"Okay, but seriously, if you have something in mind or want to go somewhere, you can tell me."

 

"Choi Seunghyun. I said it was perfect." Jiyong says whilst chuckling as he laid the black blanket evenly onto the ground covering up the itchy grass a few feet away from the lake. He sat down on it, looking up at a not so confident Seunghyun with his eyes that reflected against the daylight that was soon to be gone in just few minutes.

 

Seunghyun sat down next to Jiyong and placed the basket right next to them, he smiled and caresses Jiyong knuckles, "Are you sure?"

 

"Yes, I'm freaking sure." Jiyong laughed and threw his head back, his beautiful teeth flashing behind his pink lips. Seriously, He doesn't know why his boyfriend is being so nervous about it, It was just perfect, Jiyong loves it. He turned to look at Seunghyun, cupping his face and stared at him fondly. "Seunghyun, why are you so nervous?"

 

"I just, you know, I wanted to be perfect. I wanted you to like it. I couldn't think of something else."

 

Jiyong barely seen Seunghyun be so nervous about something and it's just so cute that he has the same kind of effect to him like he always does with Jiyong.

 

"I told you. This is just so perfect. It's a great way to spend the day together since we're going to be away with each other for weeks." Jiyong mutters, Slightly frowning from the fact that he's going to be away from him because they have to spend the holidays with their families.

 

Seunghyun chuckled, nodding his head. "So shall we eat first?" He asked, "Or should I eat you-"

 

Jiyong tosses the sandwich that was wrapped in aluminum foil in Seunghyun's hand stopping him from continuing what he was about to say.

 

"Choi, You never change. You're still as graphic as before."

 

Seunghyun laughed, beggining to unwrap it. "You love it." He said, taking a bite out of it.

 

Jiyong frowned, "Right, I don't know what's wrong with me, sometimes the things you say were lacking of humour but i'd still laugh."

 

Seunghyun snapped his fingers. "Because you like me too much."

 

Jiyong playfully rolled his eyes and nodded, "I guess you can say that."

 

After chatting for almost an hour, mostly Jiyong laughing at Seunghyun's jokes and stupid antics, and eating their food, they found themselves laid on the blanket watching the sky above. The sun was a few minutes away from setting and the place was beginning to darken up.

 

Jiyong rested his head on Seunghyun's chest, watching the leaves on the trees slowly wave around, in awe.

 

"Is there anything else left in the basket?" Jiyong asked, looking up at Seunghyun who stared up at the clouds swirl around.

 

"Hmm, You can check and see if there's something inside."

 

Jiyong nodded his head and sat up and pulled the basket infront of himself, opening the top and sticking his hand in, searching for whatever item was left. His hands finally caught a hold of something, but it wasn't food or anything, it was too small to be a food.

 

Jiyong pulled it out, looking down at his hands, his eyes scan what was it then he turned to look at Seunghyun who was trying to hold his laugh, but ending up cackling. And he looks at Jiyong smugly.

 

" _Condom_? Seriously?" Jiyong asked.

 

Seunghyun shrugged, "I want to make love to you as the sun sets." He completely sat up, grabbing Jiyong's waist, pulling him onto his lap. "Perfect moment, in a perfect place." He whispered seductively in Jiyong's ear, his lips over to his neck, sucking lightly.

 

Jiyong dropped the item next to him, closing his eyes as he tried to keep the moan in his throat from leaving his lips, Seunghyun never failed to surprise him with everything he does.

 

The next thing Jiyong knew their needy hands held onto each other, touching and feeling up and down their bodies. They continued to heavily make out, Seunghyun brought his lips over to his jaw, nibbling on the flesh. Jiyong groaned and closed eyes, His body is fully flushed and even moaned loudly when he felt Seunghyun's hands on his ass, squuezing them lightly.

 

Seunghyun began to unbutton his own shirt, bringing Jiyong's hands over so he can continue doing the rest of them. Jiyong fumbled with the buttons, "You're always prepared."

 

Seunghyun chuckled and looked up at Jiyong. "It was better than doing nothing." He brought his hands to the hem of his shirt, finally shrugging it off once it was completely unbuttoned.

 

Jiyong just giggled and shivers when he felt Seunghyun's hands hold onto his waist then run to his back. "You only want me for my ass."

 

"You know that's not even true," Seunghyun mutters, beginning to unbuckle his belt, pulling it off. "Your ass is just a bonus."

 

their lips move together in a passionate order, only letting their tongue meet every once in awhile, a sweet make out session and it's very loving one at that.

 

it only takes for about two minutes before the both of them are naked and jiyong is stretched out while seunghyun is lubed up and pushing into jiyong slowly.

 

Jiyong can feel his toes curl as seunghyun fills him up, still getting the feeling that feeling like its their first time.

 

"seunghyun, fuck," jiyong mumbles out. eyes closed as he fists the black cover underneath them, "i want you to go hard-" he was cut off with seunghyun pounding into him mercilessly, focusing his eyes on Jiyong beneath him as he snaps his hips back and forth.

 

The arch in jiyong's back practically had him off the ground as a breathless gasp escaped his lips, hands going up for the back of seunghyun's head and grabbed onto it, bringing it down and forcing there lips together. He closes his eyes as he throws his head back repeatedly feeling the head of Seunghyun's shaft jabbed at his protrate not having missed once. Seunghyun grabbed his leg, throwing it over his shoulder and thrusting himself deeper into jiyong's quivering hole, jiyong let out a ear deafening moan.

 

“oh gosh, fuck, seunghyun….” Jiyong moans as seunghyun repeatedly hit his sweet spot.

 

Seemed liked his boyfriend found his moans as a turn on and he gried on Jiyong's hips, driving into jiyong as fast as he could, “scream my name again, babe.” Seunghyun panted into jiyong's ear.

 

“seunghyun…” jiyong moaned out, legs shaking as seunghyun keeps pushing into him, and he feels that he's no longer going to take it as fullness emits at the bottom of his stomach and urges seunghuun to go harder and deeper as he comes cloeser and closer to his climax.

 

Seunghyun obliges, ramming into jiyong as fast as he possibly can, his thrusts becoming sloppy from the amount of energy he had out into it and the closure of his own high. Jiyong gripped onto his boyfriend's hair as his stomach tighten before he releases all over their stomach as seunghyun fils him up not seconds later.

 

Seunghyun collapses down next to jiyong and it takes awhile before jiyong could catch his breathe, Jiyong rolled to face seunghyun as his boyfriend looks down at him and smile.

 

“I'm gonna miss you.” Seunghyun mumbles pressing down a sloppy kiss on Jiyong's head.

 

Jiyong's smile disappeared from his face as he remembers that december is nearly aproaching, that means holidays are going to separate them.

 

“We still have a week to spend the days together.” Jiyong says, he wanted to sound reassuring as much as possible but even himself did not feel the assurance. He has a lot in his mind, He just hopes that being away with seunghyun for two weeks will not change anything. It's just two weeks anyway, time will fly so fast. He doesn't need to worry about what will happen in fact Seunghyun assured him a lot of times that nothing will change, they're just going to spend the holidays with their families and then after, they're going to be in each other's arms once again.

* * *

 

"Jiyong."

 

"Hmm?"

 

"Put the book down."

 

"Why?"

 

"I want to see your face."

 

a dramatic sigh emits from jiyong's lips as he lowers the tattered book. a pout was sketched on his face only made seunghyun scrunch up as an elated smile streched across it.

 

His eyes narrowed on his boyfriend who was smiling at him then settles on the very focused seungho who was typing away on his laptop and right next to him was daesung who was engrossed with whatever he has been reading down on his phone.

 

They were in the library since Jiyong needed to study for an exam that was awaiting for him the next day and his boyfriend being this annoyingly cute was the only thing in his mind. they've been sitting here for an hour, seunghyun actually had a class today but since it's still an hour away according to seunghyun he'd decided to drag daesung here and watch as jiyong reads in between the sentences of his book.

 

"You're just taking pictures of me. I can see your phone." Jiyong mumbles, nodding at the direction of Seunghyun's phone in his hand.

 

Seunghyun had managed to give him a playful wink and smirks, "Why not?" He says, "You're pretty and it'll be a waste if it won't be captured."

 

Jiyong glares at his boyfriend as blush started to creeps onto his face trying his best not to smile at his sweet yet tease of a remark. "I'm not pretty. I'm far from it."

 

Seunghyun shrugged, "Okay then, You're not pretty." He says simply, Jiyong's face turned into a indifferent one like he had just been hurt by that statement. "You're beautiful. Yep, beautiful is the right adjective to describe you.”

 

“Seunghyun, stop.” Jiyong claims, covering his face using the book.

 

“Why?” Seunghyun says, smirk still playing on his lips.

 

“I'm trying to study and you being so cheesy is-"

“making you blush so hard?” seunghyun cut him off, wiggling his squishy eyebrow at him.

 

“gosh, you're fucking with my mind.”

 

Seunghyun laughs quietly at that, “oh, really? What about-"

 

“Guys, I'm trying my best not to snap at you both but you two need to be so insensitive especially when there's a single person around.” The both of them looked up at where the voice came from, Daesung had a pokered face. He's looking at both of his friends with his phone resting on the mahogany table.

 

“Daesung's right. You have to respect him.” Seungho chims in, shutting his laptop. “He's hopelessly single and he's cringing at every words you guys say.” He muttered, smiling at Daesung who dramatically rolled his eyes.

 

“It's not my fault that Jiyong's just endearingly beautiful.” Seunghyun mutters; Jiyong's laughs at that, because he knows his boyfriend is just trying to tease Daesung even more. “And besides, I tried to hook you up with Veronica but you're so picky.”

 

Daesung groans, “She's very obnoxious, bro.”

 

Seunghyun chuckles, “What about minzy?”

 

“She's immature.” Daesung claims, crossing his arms against his chest.

 

“How about Chaerin?” Jiyong was the one who speaks. Seunghyun had told him the other day that he's been trying to hook Daesung with girls but his best friend seemed not to like every girls seunghyun offers.

 

Daesung groans even more at that, “She's really bossy. I don't like someone who just wants to boss me around.”

 

“Then what the hell do you like?” This time, It was seungho. He turned to look at Daesung.

 

Daesung took a deep breathe as he starts, “I'm just a simple man who likes a simple woman. I want someone who's jolly, does not think about whatever people think of her. Someone who always seize the moment, who I can show the real me whenever I'm with her.”

 

Jiyong nodded his head, Seems like a someone he knows. But when he's about to say something he heard Seungho snaps his fingers in the middle of the four of them.

 

“I think I know someone.”

 

Daesung turned at Seungho, “Really?”

 

“Uh huh, She's perfect for you.” Seungho claims then he tilted his head to look at Jiyong as he gives him the knowing look. “I think me and Jiyong are thinking about the same person.”

 

“Who is it?” Seunghyun whispers, looking at Jiyong whose face is just as curious as Daesung.

 

“Suzy,” Seungho says, “Bae Suzy. She's mine and Jiyong's friend.”

 

“I haven't heard the name.”

 

“Of course. You don't even know her,” Seungho says sarcastically, “If you're interested I'll you give her number.”

 

Jiyong laughs at that, It's like they're selling Suzy to Daesung.

 

“I have to see her first before I get her number with her permission.”

 

“Ohh, gentleman. She likes that.” Seugho states.

 

“But we have to go to our class first daesung because Jiyong will kill me if I won't.” Seunghyun's voice had made them all stopped and look at him as he stood up from the chair. “We're five minutes late, man.”

 

Daesung stood up from the chair, “Right, Seungho, you have to do your job and let me have a date with her.”

 

Seungho waves him off, “You don't have to worry about that. I'll be your good cupid.”

 

“Hey, See you at the dorm, yeah?” Seunghyun mutters, leaning down to give Jiyong's temple a sweet kiss and smiles.

 

Jiyong nodded his head as he stares at Seunghyun. “Yeah, I'll see you.”

 

Seunghyun grinned at him as he pats Daesung's shoulder, And then they were heading off the exit of the library. He stared at Seunghyun's back, already missing his touch and presence. You could say he's really in love with that tall, dark and handsome man who has deep dimples who can melt every girls and guys right there and then.

 

“Don't tell me you're missing Seunghyun already?” Seungho's voice came.

 

Jiyong finally turned to look at his friend and divert his attention from thinking about Seunghyun's touch. He pouts, “Yeah.”

 

Seungho rolled his eyes as he makes face trying to piss him off and Jiyong tosses a crampled paper at his friend to stop him. “I guess you're going to miss him even more when you two are both away from each other.”

 

Jiyong has frowned at that, He's trying his best not to think of that anymore and then there was Seungho who makes him remember. “Thank you very much, Seungho. That makes me feel even more better.”

 

Seungho chuckles, “Fine. I'm sorry but had seunghyun reassured you that nothings gonna happen? It's not like he's going to war and not gonna comeback to you.”

 

Jiyong groans even more at that, Seungho was right, Seunghyun's not going to war or something but the thing is he's just really really attached to Seunghyun already that being away from him makes him overthink things and shits like that. And knowing Jiyong he's very clingy and an attention seeker and needy sometimes, he always wants Seunghyun's attention, he always wants to hear Seunghyun that he always has his eyes on him, he always wants reassurance every seconds but then again he didn't want to turned out to be an annoying person to his boyfriend that's why he had only talked about it with Seunghyun twice, and Seunghyun being the good boyfriend that he is, He makes Jiyong feel loved and assured him a lot.

 

“I know, okay?” Jiyong says, “I don't know why I'm being like this. You know me seungho, I tend to overthink things.”

 

Seungho sighs, giving jiyong a pat on his shoulder. “You have to control yourself from thinking about insignificant things, You're only stressing yourself out. And Seunghyun loves you so you don't really have to be so insecure about anything.”

 

Jiyong snaps his head back at that, _Seunghyun loves you,_ He thinks for awhile, Seunghyun hasn't said the three words yet but Jiyong knows all to himself that he already loved Seunghyun, He loves Seunghyun and there's no single doubt about that. But he hasn't said it to Seunghyun yet because…… He's waiting for the right time to say those words, perhaps? Or he's just really waiting for Seunghyun to say it first?

 

“I'm in love with Seunghyun.” Jiyong suddenly blurted out, looking over Seungho who just looks at him like he's not even surprise.

 

“Who wouldn't love him? He's fucking gorgeous. Like, straight out of GQ material.” Seungho says.

 

Jiyong rolled his eyes, “I'm serious, Seungho. I'm in love with Seunghyun, I'm in love with his imperfections, I love everything about him. I love the things I hate about him. I'm so in love with him.” Jiyong finishes smiling as he narrates everything he loves about Seunghyun but seriously he loves him, entirely seunghyun.

 

Seungho pretends to gasp at that, “I know. Seunghyun's so fucking handsome and hot.”

 

Jiyong rolled his eyes. Seungho sometimes could really be so fucking annoying sometimes. “Fuck you.”

 

“Only Soohyuk can do that.”

 

Jiyong groans, “Seriously, Seungho-“

 

Seungho raises both of his hands as if he was surrending and sits up straight, “I just missed messing around with you, Ji. And yes, I support you all the way, I support your love for Seunghyun.”

 

Jiyong smiles at that, Serious Seungho is back. He leans on his chair and ready to start talking about his boyfriend again, “I _love_ him, I love Seunghyun.” Jiyong had never felt this strong feeling for someone before, this was all new to him.

 

Seungho nodded his head, “Congratulations, Jiyong. You're the last one to know.”

 

And Jiyong throws another crumpled paper at him.

* * *

  
It took Jiyong and Seunghyun awhile to get to the Year End Party because of the traffic, When they had arrived, everyone was already dancing or having their photos taken at the photo booth. Jiyong had wandered his eyes and scanned the place, There are lights all around, they cast in a soft glow. Students at from their university are already enjoying themselves because exams and projects were over and they have now come to a year end party.

 

“Do you want to say hi to Seungho and Youngbae, first?” Seunghyun said, looking down at Jiyong. “You haven't told them that you're gonna head home tomorrow.” There was a sadness engraved on Seunghyun's voice when he spoke those words and Jiyong felt it too.

 

Jiyong leaves for home a little earlier than he'd actually planned. He was planning on leaving Monday, since that was the day Seunghyun's going to head home but Dami had called him yesterday to inform him that his parents wanted him home by Saturday.

 

Jiyong cracked a slight smile for his boyfriend as he nodded his head, “Yeah, Sure.”

 

Seunghyun nodded his head, “Alright. I'll get us something to eat, I bed you're starved.” Seunghyun squeezed his hand, kissed him on the cheek then he squinted away from Jiyong to make his way for the buffet table. He'd seen Youngbae and Seungho not far away from him, sitting on the chair in a rounded table as if they'd been waiting for someone. Daesung and Soohyuk were there, too.

 

“Jiyong! Did you just get here? You and Seunghyun are so late.” Seungho says, and Jiyong broke into a smile. “We had dinner already.”

 

“That's fine. Seunghyun's getting us some food.” Jiyong muttered, sitting besides Youngbae, he waves a hand to Daesung and Soohyuk.

 

“I bet you two had sex before you get in here.” Soohyuk says, chuckling and Youngbae groans.

 

“Can we like exclude sex for tonight? I just want a peaceful night, guys.” Youngbae muttered and all of them just laughed at his innocence.

 

“You want some?” Seungho says, He took a dinner roll from the quickly diminishing pile and offered it to Jiyong. “I just really came here for food.”

 

“What? For all I know you love partying.” Jiyong says at his indignation.

 

“This is far from a party. It's so fucking boring. The year end party last year was more fun.”

 

“Because it had alcohol.” Jiyong clarifies.

 

“Yep, alcohol. I don't know why they didn't allow alcohol this year. We're not a bunch of kids anymore.”

 

“Stop complaining and just enjoy the night.” Jiyong says, craning his neck if he could see Seunghyun and when he'd spotted him walking towards their table with two plates in his hands, Jiyong smiled.

 

“Miss me?” Seunghyun says, sitting down on the chair next to Jiyong as he placed the plates on the table.

 

“A bit.” Jiyong says, looking down at the handful of food Seunghyun had placed on his plate compared to his plate. “Are you trying to get me fat?”

 

Seunghyun looks at him as he started munching on his food. “You didn't eat lunch earlier because you were busy packing up your things so I want you to eat a lot tonight.”

 

Jiyong cracked a smile, that kind of smile where he think it wouldn't go away for the rest of the night. Seunghyun is just so thoughtful and caring, He's just so different from the first day he had met him. He's a good asshole, indeed.

 

“Are you sure you're real?” Jiyong mutters as he began bitting down on the salad vegetables and Seunghyun just laughed.

 

They started eating in silence, the only sound Jiyong could hear is Seungho's loud voice and Daesung's laughter inside the room. Apparently, the two of them started talking about Suzy and Daesung couldn't just contain his happiness from the fact that Suzy complimented him from being so damn funny.

 

“Jiyong?” Jiyong wiped something on the bottom of his lip using the table napkin and put it on his lap as he looked at Seunghyun, he stared at him back.

 

“Yes?”

 

Seunghyun grabbed his hand and rested it on his knee, giving it a squeeze, “We're gonna be away from each other for about two weeks but I want you to know that I'm going to really miss you.”

 

“I'm going to miss you too, Seunghyun, so much even.”

 

“Say hi to Iye for me, okay?”

 

Jiyong chuckles, “I will, of course.”

 

Seunghyun nodded at that and Jiyong's already giving his boyfriend a longing smile, Two weeks are just short, He's going to survive two weeks without Seunghyun, or maybe not, because he's really going to miss that handsome face of his for two weeks, and not waking up next to him will be hard.

“You told them?” Seunghyun asked, nodding his head at Youngbae and Seungho.

Jiyong darted his eyes to his friends then settled back to Seunghyun as he shakes his head, “I think I'm going to tell them now.”

Seungho was still listening to Daesung's stories about Suzy and Youngbae had been busy with his phone, probably texting Hyorin.

“Guys,” Jiyong started looking in between Youngbae and Seungho, the two of his friends look up at him as well as the others with a questioning look on their faces, “Uh, I just wanted you to know that I'm going to head home tomorrow morning.”

Youngbae gapes at him, “I thought you weren’t leaving until Monday?”

“Change of plans,” Jiyong starts, “My parents wanted me home by tomorrow.”

“I can't believe you're bailing early. We were all supposed to head home on Monday.” Youngbae muttered. Looking like a wounded animal, all sad eyes.

“Don't be too sad, Youngbae. You two will still spend the christmas and new year together. You two practically lived in the same place.” Seugho mutters rolling his eyes.

“I know! But still!” Youngbae says lifting his hand defensively and then they started bickering with each other again; Jiyong just stared at them both.

“You're going to call me when you get home, okay?” Seunghyun says, leaning in closer to Jiyong's ear.

“Yes, Seunghyun. You too, call me when you get home on Monday.”

Seunghyun pinches his cheeks, “Of course.”

“I will miss you.” And I love you. But of course, Jiyong didn't say that one out loud.

“I'm going to miss your gummy smile, Ji.

 

* * *

  
After several months away from his hometown Jiyong is finally at home again, being at home for Jiyong feels like a warm blanket after a cold play of playing outside, it feels so good. Even the ride home had been so pleasant, Two hours alone in a car with Dami and her stories about her life had been great. And as soon as he's home, his parents hugged him and it makes up for the rest of it.

He gets to sleep, he misses his bed so much and even forget how comfortable it feels, but then having to sleep in an alone room for entirely himself feels completely different, no seunghyun's snoring and his arms wrapped around Jiyong, completely different.

He stares at the ceiling for what it feels like hours, until it was time for breakfast.

“How did everything go?” His mother asked him as she sat on the chair across Jiyong.

Jiyong yawns and sips his coffee, suddenly feeling of longing for Seunghyun who usually makes coffee for him every morning. “My exams went well. Still stressed but I think it went very well.”

“Of course it will.” His mother says, giving him a soft smile. “How's your boyfriend and your friends?”

Jiyong smiles into his coffee, His parents have been so supportive of him every since he came out when he was still in highschool, they don't really care about who he dates as long as he's happy enough then it's fine. His mother spoke those words as if it's just normal, like talking about his boyfriend is a daily routine for them. Jiyong told his mother about Seunghyun when they'd gone for a date in Carpe Diem, She was so happy about it and had been so eager to meet Seunghyun.

“They're fine, Youngbae's will be home on Monday.” Jiyong says, “And for Seunghyun, he's really great, mom. He wants to meet you and dad.”

His mom nodded her head, “Tell him he can come and visit us. I want to meet someone who really makes you happy.”

Jiyong grins, He feels like he's giving his mom a googly eyes, “He does, He makes me really really happy.”

“I know, But are you guys using protection?” She continues, eyes settling right back at him. And Jiyong almosts spit his coffee, His mother never fails to ask some awkward questions.

“Mom!”

“What? I'm just looking out for the both of you. Again, are you using protection?” His mother asks as she laughs.

Jiyong's face turned into a peach color, He doesn't really know if he should answer that or not, He and Seunghyun are always using protection, well, not really always because one time they forgot to use a condom. But it's not like he's going to admit it to his mother, it'll be awkward.

“Yeah.” Jiyong mumbles, shyly at his mother.

“Why are you so shy about it?”

“Mom, Can we stop talking about that?” Jiyong asks.

“Fine, fine.” His mother claims, “I'm just glad you're home.”

“Yeah, me too.” Jiyong admits.

Their talk isn't long before Dami is trampling down the stairs with Iye in her arms, His father is already at work but he's sure he'll be back later in the day. And then three of them spent the morning eating breakfast and his mother and dami kept asking about Seunghyun and it'd felt like they wouldn't stop with the teasing until Dami suggested that they should go grocery shopping, and then he went and meet with Jinhwan, who has been missing his favorite hyung so dearly.

“Why is everyone so interested with my boyfriend?” Jiyong groans as he leaned his back on the chair.

“Because it's your first time having one!” Jinhwan claims chuckling, he has a point. “I bet we're going to be good friends. He likes wine and I like wine, too.”

“You like alcohol in general, Jinhwan.”

“Whatever, I'll visit you when I have time, Hyung. And introduce me with your friends, too.” Jinhwan says smiling.

Jiyong nodded his head, He missed having a talk with Jinhwan. “Sure, I would love it if you come visit and meet Seunghyun.”

The rest of the afternoon was spent like that, Jiyong and Jinhwan catching up and Jinhwan dragged him to play football with Jiyong being the goal keeper but then he got tired and told Jinhwan that they should just sit around on the couch and watch TV.

The night is spent in the kitchen, helping his mom cook, and then at the table, having a family dinner including jinhwan because his mother loves to spoil jinhwan with food, and basically he's already part of the family. Afterwards, he had a long conversation with his dad ,(and of course their topic is about his life at the university but mostly about seunghyun.)

when he gets to bed that night, he's got a lot of text from Seunghyun, he called him and they'd talked for hours until Jiyong feel asleep with the phone dangling in his hand, the lights are still on, and Seunghyun just listens at Jiyong slightly snoring over the phone.

 


End file.
